The Hidden World
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Sebuah dunia yang mempertemukan dua manusia dari masa yang berbeda. L Lawliet dan Hyuuga Hinata. Detektif nomor satu dunia dan kunoichi yang hanya menjadi pelengkap. My first Xover. RnR? CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AR, typos, time travel B dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**Minato, Tokyo 20XY**

L menatap layar digital di hadapannya, mengamati daftar para pelaku kriminal yang mendadak tewas karena serangan jantung. Kira, sebutan untuk eksekutor itu adalah seorang yang jenius. Kejahatannya betul-betul sempurna. Rapi dan tersembunyi, namun sangat mematikan. Sejauh ini L belum berhasil mengungkap bagaimana Kira mengeksekusi korbannya dari jarak jauh.

Keadaan diperburuk dengan hadirnya Kira kedua.

Tidak, belum tentu buruk. Kira kedua ini sepertinya tak selihai Kira sebelumnya. Ia membunuh secara acak, tak memandang korbannya pelaku tindak kriminal atau bukan.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu tersenyum saat memandang L, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi kesimpulan apa yang bisa kau ambil hari ini, Ryuzaki?" tanyanya.

L tak menjawab. Ia menekan tombol berwarna merah lalu bicara melalui _microphone._

"Watari, saya ingin minum," katanya.

Berikutnya L meletakkan ibu jarinya di dagu. Lengannya tertahan di atas lutut, pose kesukaannya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang berpikir keras.

Tak sampai lima menit, Watari datang membawakannya secangkir teh dan sebuah _cup_ kecil berisi gula batu. Watari sudah cukup memahami keinginan tuannya yang tak suka membuang kata-kata yang kurang penting. L suka manis, rasanya cukup wajar jika mengingat hidupnya yang sering berurusan dengan hal-hal yang getir.

"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu?" Light, pemuda berambut coklat madu itu bertanya sekali lagi.

L malah asyik memainkan gula batu yang ia pegang dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Saya rasa Kira kedua adalah orang yang punya hubungan baik dengan media," jawab L sambil menjatuhkan gula itu di cangkir tehnya.

Light mengerutkan alis, "Darimana kau tahu?"

L menunjuk layar digital di depan mereka, "Light-_kun_ bisa lihat keterlibatan media yang digunakan oleh Kira kedua ini. Sakura TV," jawabnya sambil mengaduk teh ekstra manisnya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia menikmati saat-saat dimana glukosa itu menyatu dengan aliran darahnya dan mengembalikan energi yang digunakannya untuk berfikir.

L meletakkan kembali cangkirnya lalu kembali bermain dengan gula batu.

"Kurasa kau perlu liburan, Ryuzaki. Layar digital dan gula batu terkadang tidak bagus untuk perkembangan mentalmu," kata Light.

"Light-_kun_ tahu saya tidak suka pergi berlibur," kata L.

Light tertawa, "Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau begitu pucat, Ryuzaki. Kurasa matahari pun enggan menyinarimu." Putra sulung Soichiro Yagami itu melangkah pergi, "Aku pergi sebentar. Misa menungguku untuk makan siang," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

L hanya melirik sekilas kepergian Light dengan ekor matanya. Ia tahu Light menjalin hubungan dengan supermodel yang namanya tengah melambung itu. Jika L bisa membuktikan kalau Light adalah kira, maka Kira kedua bisa jadi adalah…

"Yagami-_san_ benar. Saya rasa Tuan perlu berlibur," kata Watari.

"Kasus ini belum selesai," kilah L. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya setelah menambahkan dua butir gula batu ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Tuan akan menyukainya," kata Watari. Setengah berbisik, pria tua yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidup L selama bertahun-tahun itu berkata, "Ini sebuah perjalanan waktu."

Detik itu juga L menatap mata Watari, mencoba menginterpretasikan ucapan pelayan pribadinya.

Perjalanan waktu. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**Konoha, 18XY**

Di sinilah L sekarang, menapakkan kakinya di Konohagakure yang terasa asing baginya. Ini adalah tahun yang dihitung 150 tahun dari masa dimana L berasal.

Tempat ini tak sekuno yang ia perkirakan. Setidaknya disini sudah berdiri tiang-tiang listrik dan kabel-kabel yang simpang siur. Juga area pertokoan yang sudah mendapat sentuhan modern.

L menjilat lolipop yang ia genggam. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari penginapan yang disiapkan Watari. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Yah, melihat seorang pemuda penderita _kifos_is yang sedang menggenggam tiga permen loli, satu di tangan kanan dan dua di tangan kiri mungkin bukan pemandangan yang lazim. Terlebih pemuda ini mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dengan warna putih yang nyaris bersaing dengan kulit pucatnya.

Beberapa orang tampak berbisik-bisik melirik ke arahnya. Tapi L tak begitu menghiraukan. Bukankah di dimensinya pun ia sering mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Lebih baik ia segera mencari penginapan dan memulai investigasinya atas kasus pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Bruukk

Seorang gadis berjaket _lavender _tebal menabraknya tanpa sengaja. L memang tidak jatuh, tapi lolipop yang di genggamannya yang tertarik gaya gravitasi. L terpaku melihat gadis berambut sepunggung yang jatuh setelah menabraknya. Ia jongkok untuk mengamati gadis itu dengan lebih detail.

Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah saat menyadari betapa sempitnya jarak di antara mereka. Terlebih dengan cara L yang memandanginya seperti pandangan mata anak kecil yang pertama kali melihat hal yang menakjubkan. Imut, tapi tetap membuatnya risih.

"Ma-maaf," terbata-bata gadis itu mengucapkannya.

L menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia beralih memandangi lolipopnya yang kini berbaur dengan debu Konoha.

"A-aku akan menggantinya," ucap gadis itu merasa bersalah. Namun sungguh, ia tak mengerti kenapa pemuda seumur L masih begitu mengidolakan lolipop.

L membuka plastik pembungkus lolipop yang masih utuh di tangan kirinya lalu menjilatnya. Kemudian ia memandang gadis bermata _lavender_ yang masih memperlihatkan rona kemerahan itu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana penginapan Ajisai?"

Bahu gadis yang semula tampak tegang itu perlahan-lahan mulai turun. Ia mengangguk, menawarkan diri untuk mengantar L ke penginapan yang dimaksud.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan, kecuali saling bertukar nama. Tampaknya Hinata, nama gadis itu juga bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Itu lebih baik untuk L yang lebih akrab dengan kesunyian.

"Ah, Hideki-_san_. Selamat datang," seorang pria paruh baya menyambutnya. Ia menoleh pada wanita Hyuuga di sisi L, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Hideki-_san_, Hyuuga-_sama_," pria itu membungkuk.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu balas membungkuk, "Saya permisi, Morino-_san_."

Morino Ibiki mengiyakan, lalu kembali fokus pada sang detektif dari masa depan, "Mari saya antar ke kamar Anda, L-_sama_."

L tak menolak. Ia tahu bahwa Ibiki lah yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selama berada di Konoha. Sepertinya Watari benar-benar memperhitungkan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan liburan L.

Ini tantangan tersendiri untuk L. Kali ini ia dihadapkan pada misteri tentang keberadaan Uchiha Itachi yang sangat berbeda dengan dimensinya. Tanpa komputer dan tanpa bantuan dari mata-mata. Menarik. Ini sungguh menarik untuknya.

Untuk sesaat ia bisa rehat dari kasus Kira yang mulai terasa membosankan baginya. Tawaran berlibur ini sungguh tawaran yang menggiurkan.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi, pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu adalah Uchiha terbaik di _klan_-nya. Ia menjadi kapten Anbu di usianya yang ketigabelas. Salah satu pemilik _mangekyou_ _sharingan,_ tingkat tertinggi dalam _jutsu sharingan_. Di duga kuat ia telah dibunuh oleh adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kesaksian beberapa orang di Konoha yang mengaku pernah bertemu dengannya membuat isu kematiannya goyah.

L terpaksa harus mencari tahu sendiri setelah info yang ia dapatkan dari Ibiki ternyata tak cukup membantu.

Pertama kali adalam hidupnya, L membaur dengan keramaian. Larut dalam hiruk pikuk warga Konoha yang tengah beraktifitas. L menikmati _dango_ yang sempat ia beli di kedai yang tak jauh dari penginapannya.

Beberapa anak kecil berlarian. Mereka memakai sebuah lambang yang sama dengan milik Ibiki dan Hinata. Calon-calon s_hinobi_ di masa datang, itulah yang muncul di benak L.

L berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Benar saja, di ujung jalan sana seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah memperhatikannya. Ia memakai _kimono_ berwarna putih yangt bahkan tak mampu menutupi dada bidangnya dengan sempurna. Seutas tambang berwarna ungu melingkari pinggangnya.

Sungguh, bahkan bagi L yang tak pernah berurusan dengan _fashion_ dan segala sesuatu di dalamnya, penampilan pemuda itu sedikit aneh. Apa pemuda itu tak mampu membeli _obi_ sehingga menggunakan tambang kapal sebagai penggantinya? Atau memang itu adalah salah satu _trend fashion_ di masa ini? Entahlah, L tidak tahu.

L bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan pemuda itu saat ia lewat di hadapannya. Ya. Meski ia tetap terlihat santai dengan _dango_-nya, L juga mengamati pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Hei, kau siapa?" pemuda itu memanggilnya. Ada nada keangkuhan dalam suaranya.

L menoleh, "Ryuga Hideki," jawabnya singkat.

Toh, seandainya pemuda itu adalah nenek moyang Kira yang ia hadapi di dimensinya, L tak perlu merasa khawatir. Toh, itu nama palsunya.

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Berlibur," jawab L singkat sambil terus melangkah. Ia tak peduli mata pemuda itu masih mengikutinya hingga ia berbelok dan tak terlihat lagi.

Dari sejumlah foto yang diperlihatkan Ibiki, L tahu pemuda berambut _raven_ itu adalah Uchiha sasuke, adik kandung Uchiha Itachi. Darinya L bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi.

Tapi L tahu, terlalu frontal dan riskan jika ia bertanya langsung. Terlebih lagi Uchiha Sasuke memiliki nilai akademis yang baik. Jika L salah langkah, bukan tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi lawan yang menyulitkan.

Lagipula, di banding melakukan introgasi dengan saksi mata, L lebih suka mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang lebih bisa dipertanggungjawabkan.

.

.

.

Hinata memusatkan aliran cakra di kedua tangannya, lalu perlahan-lahan menggerakkannya. Perlahan namun pasti, air di sekelilingnya bergerak. Menciptakan sebuah tarian yang indah namun mematikan.

Ia yang selalu dianggap lemah dan membebani orang lain.

Di Konoha ini ia bukanlah poros yang medapat perhatian utama penduduk Konoha. Tak ada yang tertarik menyimak kisah hidupnya . Bagi mereka, kerasnya pendidikan dari Klan Hyuuga yang diterimanya memang wajar jika mengingat posisinya sebagai calon pemimpin klan. Justru banyak yang menilai ia terlalu lemah untuk jadi pemimpin Hyuuga.

Itulah Hyuuga Hinata. _Kunoichi_ yang hanya mendapat peran sebagai pion catur di Konoha. Nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dengan ketujuh pion catur lain meski dirinya istimewa.

"Sudah cukup, Hinata-sama. Anda sudah terlalu lama berlatih," ucap Neji mengingatkan. Baik sebagai kakak maupun _bunke_ yang ditugasi menjaga Hinata, Neji merasa sedikit cemas. Sejak pagi, Hinata terus berlatih disini. Sebuah tempat yang semestinya kurang lazim dijadikan tempat latihan. Sungai.

Neji menangkap suara langkah kaki datang mendekat. Ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Memastikan siapa yang datang.

"_Nii-san_?" Hinata memandang Neji penuh keingintahuan. Tidak biasanya Neji sewaspada ini.

"Hyuuga-_san_?" seorang pemuda berambut_ raven_ dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_. Pemuda itu terlihat santai dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Kali ini ia tak membawa lolipop kesukaannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia membawa sebungkus _arare._

"Hi-Hideki-_san_?" Hinata terkejut.

Neji tak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Diam-diam ia menyiapkan _jutsu_ untuk menyerang L.

"Saya tersesat," kata L masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya meski ia tahu Neji siap menyerangnya kapan saja ia mau.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu L masih baru di Konoha, wajar jika ia belum mengenal baik daerah ini. Neji terlihat sedikit lega. Ia membatalkan segel _jutsu_ yang tadi hendak dipakainya.

"Apa Hideki-_san_ ingin kembali ke penginapan?" tanya Hinata. Ia bermaksud menawarkan bantuan untuk menemukan penginapan yang menjadi tempat tinggal L selama di Konoha.

"Saya mencari tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha," kata L.

Hinata terkejut. Neji kembali waspada. Ia menatap L dengan tajam. Apa mau orang ini sebenarnya? Kenapa ia menyebut nama klan yang nyaris punah itu.

"Saya dengar tomat dari kebun mereka adalah yang terbaik di Konoha," L mengambil sebuah _arare_ dan memakannya.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata L. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu menawan dengan segala kepolosannya. Ia merasa ucapan L tadi terdengar lucu. Memang bukan lelucon yang bisa membuat orang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tidak buruk untuk ukuran pemuda dingin sepertinya.

"Saya tahu tempatnya, Hideki-_san_," kata Hinata, "Tapi keluarga Uchiha sudah tidak ada di Konoha."

"Hinata-_sama_?" Neji terlihat ingin protes. Dari ucapannya, sepertinya sang _heiress_ tak keberatan menjadi penunjuk arah untuk pemuda asing yang terlihat sedikit aneh di mata Neji.

"Saya tahu," kata L, "Tapi saya berharap tomat-tomat di kebun mereka tidak ikut mati. Apa Hyuuga-_san _keberatan memberi tahu saya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Hinata-_sama_?" kali ini ada nada larangan dari panggilan Neji.

Hinata menoleh pada sepupunya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Nii-san_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Neji ingin membantah, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan Hinata yang bisa menyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ah, mungkin ia memang terlalu khawatir. Pemuda 'aneh' ini tampaknya bukan seorang _shinobi_. Kecil kemungkinannya ia akan menyerang Hinata. Seandainya iya pun, Neji tahu Hinata cukup kuat untuk melawannya.

Tapi Neji tetaplah Neji.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti," kata Neji.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, _nii-san_," ucapnya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya, Hinata-_sama_," ucap Neji sebelum menghilang.

L masih terlihat asyik dengan _arare_-nya. Dari pembicaraan Hinata dan Neji, ia bisa menyimpulkan mereka berdua adalah saudara. Dan soal kata-kata Neji yang terlalu sopan, mungkin itu terkait politik klan seperti yang pernah dibacanya dalam buku-buku sejarah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Hideki-_san _cari?" tanya Hinata, "Saya tahu Hideki-san tak hanya datang untuk tomat."

"Darimana Hyuuga-_san_ yakin?" L masih terus mengunyah.

"Hideki-_san_ suka sesuatu yang manis," Hinata menunjuk _arare _yang dipegang L. Dari kemasannya, ia tahu yang sedang dimakan L adalah _arare_ rasa madu. "Saya rasa tomat bukanlah buah yang cukup manis untuk disukai Hideki-_san_."

Bagus, gadis ini punya pemikiran yang tajam rupanya. Jika ia sebaik yang diceritaka Ibiki, ia bisa jadi kawan yang menguntungkan. Tapi jika nyatanya ia tak sebaik itu, keadaan bisa berbalik dan bukan tidak mungkin ia justru akan menyerangnya.

Entahlah, L belum berani berspekulasi

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sejujurnya saya masih agak bingung dengan latar waktu di Naruto. Saya menebaknya sekitar era Tokugawa. Koreksi jika ada reader yang tahu setting asli di Naruto.

Ini _crossover_ pertama saya. Mohon maaf kalo masih belum layak publish.

_Review_ dan_ concrit_ sangat diharapkan.

_Molto grazie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, time travel B, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

.

Kediaman klan Uchiha.

L memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Terlihat lengang dan sunyi. Sepertinya tak ada klan lain yang berminat menjarahnya. Entah karena mereka menghormati klan Uchiha atau karena mereka takut berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Langkah Hinata terhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

"Hideki-_san_, ini rumah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi," katanya.

L memasukkan sebuah _arare_ dalam mulutnya. Matanya menatap retakan di dinding pembatas. Agak lama ia mengamati retakan itu, membuat Hinata tertarik pada tingkahnya. Hey, siapa yang tidak heran jika melihat seorang pemuda tampan mengamati retakan dinding dalam jarak yang tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter.

"Hi-Hideki-_san_," panggil Hinata.

L menunjuk retakan tembok itu seolah ingin Hinata ikut mengamatinya. Meski ragu-ragu, Hinata ikut mendekat. Ia mengamati untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang diamati L.

Hanya retakan seperti bekas dilempar _kunai_ dan…

Api hitam.

Hinata terkejut. Ada sebentuk api kecil di retakan itu. Warnanya hitam. Hinata mengenalnya sebagai _amaterasu_, salah satu _jutsu_ yang dulu dimiliki oleh Uchiha Itachi. Jangan-jangan benar kalau Uchiha Itachi masih…

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara dingin mengagetkan mereka.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya beralih memandangi L yang masih asyik 'mengagumi' api hitam sambil mengunyah _arare._ Pemuda ini lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya dicari dari pemuda ini?

Sadar kalau Sasuke masih menatapnya, L berkata, "Menurutmu, apa yang normalnya kami lakukan di senja seindah ini?"

Sasuke mendecih. Mestinya ia tahu, pasangan ini mungkin sedang berkencan. Tapi kenapa harus di rumahnya? Lagipula, jika melihat si gadis Hyuuga itu, sepertinya pemuda bungkuk ini bukan seleranya. Bukankah ia menyukai si _baka-dobe_ Naruto?

Sasuke mendekat untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ia ingin tahu apa yang menarik dari retakan tembok itu. Di mata Sasuke dan Hinata, ini adalah _amaterasu_. Di titik inilah Sasuke tak mengerti. Seingatnya yang memiliki _jutsu_ ini hanyalah Itachi. Jadi benarkah kalau Itachi masih hidup?

Tapi, di mata L retakan itu terlihat seperti portal waktu. Dan itu berarti ada orang lain selain dirinya yang melakukan perjalanan waktu ke tempat ini. Tapi siapa? Light Yagami kah atau…

.

.

.

Light menatap layar digital di hadapannya dengan bosan. L sedang pergi berlibur, itu yang dikatakan Watari padanya. Cih, pemuda itu akhirnya tahu juga cara menikmati hidup. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. Ia ingin tahu tempat seperti apa yang dipilih oleh detektif seperti L.

Light meregangkan tubuhnya. Tak ada Ryuzaki di sini, rasanya sedikit membosankan. Tak ada lagi manusia pintar yang menuduhnya sebagai Kira.

"Light-_kun_!" seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan dua kuncir kecil di kedua sisi rambutnya memeluk Light dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, Misa!" kata Light sedikit kesal.

"Ah, Light-_kun_ jahat," gadis itu justru memeluk lengan Light.

"Misa, mengertilah. Aku sedang bekerja."

Ia melirik tak enak pada Matsuda, Mogi dan beberapa orang lain yang memandanginya dengan sedikit kikuk meski mereka terlihat berpura-pura fokus pada pekerjaan mereka.

"Kan Ryuzaki sedang libur, jadi harusnya Light-_kun_ juga bisa lebih santai. Ayolah… temani Misa Misa belanja, ya," rengek Misa.

"Tidak bisa, Misa," kata Light, "Aku sibuk. Karena Ryuzaki tidak ada, makanya aku harus menggantikannya untuk sementara."

Misa memasang ekspresi cemberut. Padahal tadinya ia sudah berencana mengajak Light untuk jalan-jalan, kencan, makan-makan dan sederet kegiatan lain yang jauh lebh menyenangkan daripada pekerjaan yang rumit ini.

Ugh, Misa Misa iri sama Ryuzaki.

Light kembali fokus. Ia memperhatikan deretan nama yang terpamang di layar digital itu. Berharap dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tempat liburan L dan nama asli detektif itu, jika ia beruntung.

Bermenit-menit matanya memandangi layar itu. Ia telah mengecek data penerbangan dari Tokyo di hari itu, tapi apa yang ia cari belum juga ia temukan. Ada dua kemungkinan. Ryuzaki terlalu pintar menyamar, atau dia pergi dengan sarana transportasi yang lain. Jet pribadi mungkin?

Atau jangan-jangan Ryuzaki memang tidak bepergian kemana-mana? Siapa tahu laki-laki itu sebenarnya masih berada di gedung ini sambil terus mengawasinya? Oh, _shit_! Light harus berhati-hati sekarang.

Light menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak! Ia harus tenang. Siapa tahu Ryuzaki memang sedang berlibur dengan paspor palsunya. Menjadi detektif nomor satu dunia tentu memberikannya peluang untuk memanfaatkan jaringan kuatnya. Lebih mudahnya, Ryuzaki berkuasa atas semua itu.

Berkuasa? Cih!

Tak akan lagi. Light lah dewa untuk dunia yang baru. Dunia yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah kriminal tak berguna harus ia bersikan. Dengan begitu, keadilan akan tercipta dan dunia akan damai.

Jadi Ryuzaki, bersenang-senanglah dengan liburanmu. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tak kembali untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

L menatap _lunch box_ di hadapannya. Gadis di hadapannya ini menyebutnya _bento_. Isinya nasi yang dibentuk segitiga dengan rumput laut kering yang melekat di sisinya. Lalu ada daging dan potongan kentang. Juga ada kedelai fermentasi. Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kue bola warna-warni yang ditusuk. Kalau tidak salah namanya _kushidango_.

"Apa Hyuuga-_san_ punya gula?" tanya L.

"Gu-gula?" Hinata justru keheranan. Dia tahu L suka makanan manis, tapi dia tidak separah itu kan sampai-sampai meminta gula untuk ditaburkan pada makanannya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Saya yakin makanan ini tidak manis," kata L.

"Terlalu banyak makanan manis tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Hideki-_san_," kata Hinata.

Neji yang mengawasi mereka dengan _byakugan_-nya mulai merasa kesal pada pemuda bungkuk itu. Pemuda ini apa maunya sih? Sejak bertemu dengan Hinata-_sama-_nya, ia selah mengunci gadis itu agar selalu di dekatnya. Neji lebih kesal lagi pada sikap _heiress_-nya. Tidakkah Hinata-sama memikirkan betapa khawatirnya Neji pada putri pamannya itu?

"Tapi saya suka yang manis-manis," kata L.

Detektif dari masa depan itu berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Hinata yang lebih sering menunduk, menyebabkan si gadis Hyuuga terkejut dengan rona merah yang semakin menjalar.

"Bisakah Hyuuga-_san_ tersenyum?" tanya L.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Makanan ini tidak manis. Tapi kalau saya makan sambil memandangi wajah Hyuuga-_san_ mungkin rasanya akan jadi manis," jawab L.

Rona di kedua pipi Hinata semakin menebal. _Kami-sama_... apa pemuda ini sedang merayunya? Ah, andai saja ada sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya, mungkin ia akan menganggap apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sungguh... manis?

L terlihat kembali mengamati _lunch box_-nya. Bagimana cara makannya ya? Hanya ada dua batang sumpit dan ia sama sekali belum pernah menggunakannya. Kira-kira Hyuuga-_san_ punya sendok tidak ya?

"Hyuuga-_san_..." panggil L, "Bisa ajari saya bagaimana cara makannya?"

Hinata terkejut. Pemuda ini tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sumpit? Lalu bagaimana selama ini ia makan? Hey, dia tidak cuma makan _arare_ dan cemilan serba manis saja kan?

"Di tempat saya, ada alat makan yang namanya sendok dan garpu," kata L, "Seperti ini," L mencorat-coret tanah di dekatnya.

Oh, itu. Hinata pernah melihatnya. Itu alat-alat makan yang dipakai oleh keluarga-keluarga dari barat. Tentu saja benda itu masih tergolong langka di Konoha. Eh, tapi jika memang begitu, Hideki-_san_ juga dari barat. Sepertinya sih memang begitu. Pantas ia tidak memiliki _jutsu_. Setahu Hinata, _ninjutsu_ memang hanya dipelajari di negara ini.

Tak kunjung menemukan solusi, Hinata sedikit kebingungan. Mengajari pemuda ini tidak bisa dikatakan ide bagus. Lihat saja jemarinya yang terlihat begitu kaku saat memegang sumpit. Membiarkannya makan dengan tangan juga rasanya tidak sopan. Bagaimana kalau... menyuapinya?

"Hi-Hideki-_san_..." Hinata mendekatkan sumpit yang membawa _tamagoyaki _ke mulut L.

"Hn?" L mengerutkan alis. Tapi ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Hinata. "Manis," komentarnya.

Hinata kembali merona. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa sperti digelitiki kupu-kupu.

"Saya jadi punya ide," kata L, "Bagaimana kalau Hyuuga-_san_ jadi istri saya?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

L menahan dagunya dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Matanya memandang keluar jendela yang belum tertutup. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia sespontan itu meminta Hinata menjadi istrinya. Istri, bukan sekedar kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan dan segala ciptaannya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin, Hinata adalah tempatnya bersandar. Teman dalam hidupnya yang bisa ia lihat saat pagi membuka mata hingga malam hari saat ia menutup mata.

Tunggu dulu, apa tadi L menyebut kata 'Tuhan'? Hey, kapan terakhir kali ia memikirkan sang Maha Pencipta itu?

L menyesap teh ekstra manisnya, berharap glukosa itu sanggup menormalkan kembali pikirannya. Demi relativitas Einstein, ia kesini untuk menuntaskan misteri, bukan ber-_lovey-dovey_ dengan gadis Hyuuga yang manis itu.

Hey, apa dia baru saja menyebut seorang gadis dengan kata manis? Seingatnya yang ia sebut manis adalah makanan dan minuman yang mengandung gula, baik monosakarida atau disakarida. Bahkan polisakarida tak ia sebut manis. Tapi kenapa kini seorang gadis ia sebut manis? Ah, Light pasti menertawakannya kalau ia tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Apakah seperti ini juga yang dirasakan Light ketika mengencani Misa? Entahlah.

Saat seperti ini mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau ada Watari. Mungkin ia bisa minta obat untuk menghentikan semua reaksi aneh dalam tubuhnya saat bertemu gadis Hyuuga itu. Jangan-jangan gadis itu punya serbuk feromon yang ia gunakan untuk memikat lawan jenisnya. Tapi jika memang demikian, kenapa ia hanya menerima sedikit efeknya. Biasanya dalam kasus penggunaan feromon, si korban akan bertindak agresif bahkan mungkin 'menyerang' si pemakai feromon.

L menghela nafas, mencoba menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. mencoba mengalihkan pikiran tentang si Hyuuga dengan retakan tembok di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Lubang itu... pusaran kecil itu... tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah sebuah mesin waktu dari seri yang berbeda dengan mesin waktu yang ia pakai. Tentang api berwarna hitam itu, Hinata bilang itu adalah _amaterasu_, salah satu_ jutsu_ milik Uchiha itachi.

Baiklah, pertanyaannya sekarang apakah Uchiha Itachi melakukan perjalanan waktu? Jika jawabannya iya, darimana ia mendapatkan benda yang bahkan baru diciptakan pada dimensi L. Tapi jika tidak, siapa yang menggunakan mesin itu?

Baiklah, misteri baru muncul kembali.

L menatap jam di dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk meneliti lebih lanjut. L membawa serta kamera digitalnya untuk mengambil foto retakan itu. Dengan begitu, ia bisa membandingkannya dengan portal waktu yang ia gunakan.

Jalanan terlihat lengang. Sebagian orang lebih suka berlindung di rumah mereka yang nyaman. Secangkir teh hangat di malam yang dingin. Kedengarannya memang lebih menyenangkan. Berbelok di dekat kedai Ichiraku, ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Jadi, seperti apa Ryuga Hideki itu?"

"A-apa yang Ki-kiba-_kun_ bicarakan? A-aku..."

"Naa... wajahmu merah kan?"

"Reaksi umum gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Tuu... kau dengar kan? Bahkan si maniak serangga ini sependapat denganku," pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu meneruskan ucapannya, "Jadi ceritakan soal Ryuga-mu itu. Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?"

"Di-dia menarik," ucap Hinata tergagap, "Da-dan cu-cukup tampan."

L tidak mengerti, apa yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tiba-tiba sangat bahagia. Entah kenapa, sulit rasanya melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Beruntung, akal sehatnya masih memegang kendali atas dirinya.

L mengarahkan senter pada retakan dinding itu. Aneh. Kini retakan dinding itu tak memiliki pusaran kecil seperti sebelumnya. Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? L kembali mengamati. Ia sampai tak menyadari, sepasang mata merah mengawasinya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Matsuda membawa setumpuk dokumen yang diminta Light. Pria yang masih melajang di usianya yang hampir menyentuh angka tiga puluh itu sedikit mengeluh, mengomel mungkin bahasa yang lebih tepat.

"Uugh... sejak L-_sama_ pergi berlibur, sepertinya Kira semakin merajalela," keluhnya, "Aku jadi tidak bisa mengajak Sayu-_chan_ jalan-jalan."

Light tertawa, "Jadi benar ya, kau naksir adikku?"

Matsuda terlihat kikuk. Ah, bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau Light adalah kakak Sayu. Ah, bahkan calon kakak iparnya pun lebih muda darinya. Matsuda memaki pikirannya yang sesat itu. Ia mencoba kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ini data orang-orang yang masuk gedung Sakura TV saat rekaman Kira kedua disiarkan. Ada lima ribu orang yang hadir. Apa kita harus menyeleksi satu persatu?" tanya Matsuda.

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Matsuda?" tukas Mogi.

"Baiklah... baiklah..." kata Matsuda, "Uughh... lembur lagi."

Light tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sia-sia saja sebenarnya menyeleksi seperti ini. Toh, ia sudah tahu siapa Kira kedua sebenarnya. Gadis bodoh itu bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Sejak L pergi berlibur, tentu saja Light makin leluasa menjalankan rencananya tanpa takut terendus oleh detektif nomor satu dunia itu. Memang, beberapa bawahan L terutama Watari terus mengawasi kasus ini. Tapi tentu saja mudah bagi Light untuk menutup fakta dari mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Light?" tanya Soichiro Yagami, ayah Light. Ia tertarik melihat putranya tersenyum saat melihat layar _digital_ di depannya.

"Sakura TV," kata Light, "Kurasa ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Sakura TV adalah stasiun TV yang paling intens menyiarkan tentang Kira."

Soichiro mengangguk-angguk, "Kau benar," katanya, "Jadi apa menurutmu ada kru yang terlibat dengan Kira?"

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu kru adalah Kira itu sendiri?" tanya Light.

Soichiro terkejut. Mogi dan Matsuda pun ikut menghentikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Benar juga," gumam Mogi.

"Da-darimana Light tahu?" tanya Matsuda.

Light baru akan menjawab saat Watari muncul dan berkata, "Telepon untukmu. Dari Sayu Yagami."

Light menerima telepon itu. Tidak biasanya sayu menelponnya. Biasanya ia selalu menghormati waktu kerja kakaknya. Ia lebih suka menghujani Light dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat Light pulang.

"Ya, Sayu," ucap Light.

"Nii-san..." suara Sayu sedikit bergetar, "A-ada laki-laki aneh di kamarmu..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Ai Hinatalawliet, YamanakaemO, La Rikou, chibi tsukiko chan, nohiru hikari, Aiwha Katsushika**

Entah kenapa rasanya makin jauh dari genre misteri yang saya harapkan. Jadi merasa gagal. Kayaknya saya emang harus banyak menimba ilmu dulu dari para senpai genre misteri ya.

Review dan Concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AR, typos, time travel B dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

Pusaran kecil itu menghilang.

Itu berarti seseorang telah menggunakannya. Ah, seandainya L datang lebih cepat, mungkin ia bisa menangkap basah pemakainya.

Sebuah ide tercetus dalam pemikiran L. Portal waktu ini sedang terpakai. Sebagai orang yang pernah memakai mesin waktu, L sedikit bayak tahu kinerja mesin ini. Jika dugaannya benar, sistematikanya tak jauh berbeda dengan portal waktu miliknya. L menekan retakan dinding di hadapannya. Ia mencari cara untuk mengaktifkan portal waktu. Tak ada tombol apa pun di sini. Jadi, dengan apa ia bisa membuka portal ini? Sihir? Mantra? Atau…

L mundur selangkah. Ia menggigit ujung jempolnya, memikirkan segala probabilitas yang ada. Ia mempertimbangkan sebuah cara yang lebih masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Ya. Semoga dengan cara ini ia berhasil.

Dan memang berhasil.

Sebuah pusaran kecil terbentuk hingga lama-kelamaan membesar. L bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhisap perlahan-lahan seperti terperangkap dalam medan magnet yang amat kuat.

Saat manik granitnya mulai terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya yang mata kuat, L bisa melihat bahwa kini ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa sekat-sekat yang jelas. Hanya ada sebuah layar mini berukuran 20cm x 30cm.

Layar itulah yang menarik perhatian L. Dugaannya sedikit meleset. Mesin ini tak dilengkapi dengan tombol seperti layar pada mesin miliknya.

L sedikit terkejut saat mendapati data pribadinya terpampang jelas di layar mini tersebut, lengkap dengan foto dirinya. Ah, rupanya mesin ini dilengkapi dngan detektor yang mampu membaca DNA pemakainya dan menyajikannya dalam layar mini tersebut.

Sungguh menakjubkan.

Hanya itu yang mampu terpikir oleh L. Melihat semua fakta ini, ia yakin mesin ini berasal dari dimensi waktu yang lebih maju dari dimensinya.

L memainkan jemarinya diatas layar mini tersebut. Mencoba mencari data-data pengguna mesin ini. L menggigit ibu jarinya. Ada raut kepuasan tergambar di wajahnya. Hipotesisnya kian mendekati kebenaran.

Langkah ini terasa begitu jauh. L bisa merasakan dirinya semakin dekat dengan titik sentral kasus ini. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tinggal pembuktian.

.

.

.

Hinata menata isi _bento_ yang akan dibawanya sambil bersenandung lirih. Satu kantong kecil gula telah ia siapkan. Siapa tahu Hideki akan membutuhkannya. Sungguh, terkadang ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara pemuda itu membakar kalori yang ia dapatkan dari semua makanan manis ini.

"Kencan lagi dengan si bungkuk?" tanya Neji.

Hinata terkejut mendapati kakak sepupunya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"_Nii-san_ mengagetkanku saja," kata Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu ceroboh, Hinata-_sama_. Anda seperti bukan _kunoichi_ saja," kata Neji, "Siapa tahu pemuda bungkuk itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan Anda."

"_Nii-san_ terlalu berlebihan, " Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Aku yakin Hideki_-san_ tidak sepicik itu."

"Anda harus tahu, tidak semua orang sebaik Anda," ucap Neji.

Hinata menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan Neji yang mengintimidasi dirinya. Kata-kata Neji mungkin benar. Tapi tak bolehkah Hinata membiarkan naluri untuk membimbingnya? Bagaimana jika nyatanya Hideki adalah peraduannya?

Peraduan?

Hey, sudah sejauh itukah pemikirannya tentang Hideki. Pipinya memanas membayanagkan apa yang diucapkan Hideki.

_Bagaimana kalau Hyuuga-san jadi istri saya? _

Memang rasanya terlalu cepat. Tapi siapa yang tahu, bagaimana jika ternyata Hideki memiliki intuisi yang kuat. Bukankah banyak pasangan yang menikah karena perjodohan. Nyatanya pernikahan mereka justru langgeng.

"Hinata-_sama_…" Neji mengangkat dagu Hinata, "Bisakah Anda juga mempertimbangkan saya?"

Dua pasang _lavender_ bertemu. Seandainya bisa, Hinata ingin menghindari keadaaan ini. Tangan Neji terulur untuk membelai pipi Hinata dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"_Ni-Nii-san_, bbi-sa tolong lepaskan?" pinta Hinata.

Neji tak merespon. Seolah-olah ia tak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Gadis indigo ini sedikit panik. Terpaksa ia mendorong dada Neji agar pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau harus bisa menahan diri,_ Nii-san_," sepasang _lavender_ lain menatap mereka tak berkedip, "_Nee-chan_ tidak mau. Kenapa terus memaksa?"

"Ha-Hanabi-_chan_…" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Dan kau juga harus lebih tegas, _Nee-chan_," komentar adik bungsu Hinata.

"Anda tidak perlu ikut campur, Hanabi-_sama_," tukas Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu pergi meninggalkan dua sepupunya yang masih bertahan dalam keheningan. Hinata terlihat berusaha menormalisasi detak jantungnya yang menolak mengikuti perintah otak. Ini jelas bukan debaran yang nyaman. Terselip rasa ketakutan dalam pukulan denyut arterinya.

"Benarkah yang dikatakan _Nii-san_ tadi?" tanya Hanabi.

"Soal apa?" Hinata kesulitan menerjemahkan pertanyaan Hanabi.

"_Nee-chan_ akan pergi kencan dengan Hideki-_san_," ucap Hanabi.

"Ka-kami memang akan bertemu. Ta-tapi bukan untuk kencan. Hu-hubungan kami belum sejauh itu," kata Hinata terbata.

Hanabi mengernyitmendengar kata 'belum'. Gadis berambut coklat ini mengartikannya sebagai pertanda bahwa kakaknya menghendaki sesuatu yang lebih. Sebuah ikatan. Sepertinya begitu.

"_Nee-chan_ harus tahu. Dalam hal ini, aku sependapat dengan Neji-_nii_," kata Hanabi.

Hinata tenggelam dalam diam. Sebagian hatinya mengakui kebenaran ucapan dua saudaranya. Tapi… tak bolehkah Hinata sedikit berharap?

.

.

.

Light menatap jengkel pada pemuda berambut liar di depannya. Apa-apaan ini? Inikah pemuda aneh yang dimaksud Sayu?

Oh, baiklah. Sayu tidak salah. Menurut orang-orang yang berpedoman pada normalitas, pemuda ini memang cukup kompeten untuk diberi gelar 'aneh'. Tanpa Sayu bercerita pun, ia bisa melihat berapa banyak cemilan yang sudah dihabiskan pemuda ini di rumahnya. Oh, tidak! Di kamarnya adalah frasa yang lebih tepat.

"Jadi apa alibi yang akan kau berikan, Ryuzaki? Kau tahu, adikku hampir meneriakimu maling, tahu!" tukas Light.

"Jika ia menelpon polisi pun, polisi akan tahu saya tidak memiliki kualifikasi sebagai pencuri," kata L sambil menikmati biskuit coklat yang biasa dimakan Sayu.

"Sesukamu lah," tukas Light, "Jadi apa alibimu, Ryuzaki?"

"Apa Light-_kun_ takut saya bisa menemukan bukti kalau Light-_kun_ adalah Kira?"

Ya! Siapa yang tidak takut? Bagaimana kalau Ryuzaki menemukan buku kematian miliknya yang tersimpan di lacinya. Itu adalah bukti paling otentik yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dugaan sang detektif nomor satu dunia ini memang benar.

Tidak! Ini lebih dari sekedar ketahuan atau tidak. Ini menyangkut soal harga diri. Karena sebuah kekalahan selalu terasa lebih pahit dari kematian. Dalam hal ini, Light tak akan membiarkan L mereguk nikmatnya _champagne_ kemenangan.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku bukan Kira," tegas Light, "Dan kau sudah membuktikan sendiri."

"Saya belum yakin," ucap L sambil memasukkan kepingan biskuit coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah… sesukamu saja. Kau takkan pernah bisa membuktikan kalau aku adalah Kira karena memang kenyataannya aku bukan Kira," kata Light, "Kupikir liburan benar-benar bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu, ternyata liburanmu gagal ya."

Liburan. Konoha. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak juga," kata L, "Aku bertemu seorang gadis ."

Light mengernyit. Ia menatap L tak percaya. Apa saraf telinganya rusak? _Hey_, baru saja ia mendengar kata 'gadis' dari mulut L. Astaga, panda jadi-jadian ini bisa jatuh cinta juga rupanya!

"Namanya?" tanya Light.

"Saya tidak akan memberikannya pada Light-_kun_. Karena saya tahu Light-_kun_ adalah Kira," L menatap tajam sepasang _hazel _milik Light.

Oh, dasar Ryuzaki! Tak bisakah ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal topik terkutuk ini? Sungguh, Light dilanda rasa ingin tahu tentang sosok gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatian glukosa mania seperti L.

Pasti bukan gadis sembarangan.

"Memangnya kau pergi berlibur kemana, Ryuzaki?" Light terkekeh.

"Hanya sebuah tempat yang saya sukai."

Light menyeringai. Ia tahu L seka bermain teka-teki. Tapi baiklah, jika ini adalah sebuah permainan, dengan senang hati Light akan meladeninya.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk _bento_-nya adalam diam. Ia masih menanti kedatangan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang beberapa hari ini tampak akrab dengannya. Ryuga Hideki memang tidak berjanji akan menemuinya lagi di taman ini. Tapi jika melihat rutinitas mereka selama ini, bolehkah Hinata merasa percaya diri setelah lamaran L kemarin?

Tiga ribu enam ratus detik terbuang sia-sia. Hinata mulai dilanda kegelisahan. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke ujung jalan. Berharap sosok itu akan datang dengan dua buah permen lolipop rasa buah.

Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu sakit? Atau sudah kembali ke negri asalnya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ugh, betapa mudahnya Hinata dilupakan.

"Hai," sapaan hangat pemuda Inuzuka mengagetkannya.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_…" Hinata tersenyum, "Jalan-jalan dengan Akamaru?"

"Begitulah," Kiba tertawa ringan, "Kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu, ya?" godanya.

Rona kemerahan muncul di tulang pipinya. Ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk. Kiba terkekeh melihatnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak helaian indigo sahabatnya.

"Hinata-_chan kawaii_!" ucapnya.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak sekan-akan mengiyakan kata-kata tuannya.

"Hi-Hideki-_san_ bukan kekasihku," batah Hinata.

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah pedulikan deklarasi. Secara teknis, kalian sudah layak jadi sepasang kekasih. Dalam seribu tahun, kau tak mungkin akan sedemikian mudahnya menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi seorang laki-laki untuk alasan apa pun. Aku akan sedikit maklum kalau dia sakit atau semacamnya. "

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan demam kambuhan yang menjangkitinya. Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya terkekeh melihat tindakan gadis pemalu itu."Ini untukku saja, ya," kata pemuda pemilik Akamaru itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Eh, ini pasti untuk Ryuga ya? Hahaha… maaf. Aku lapar sih. Apa kau punya makanan yang lain?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya sendiri yang diterima Kiba dengan suka cita. Gadis itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatanya. Untuk sesaat ia bisa sedikit melupakan absennya pemuda berambut liar yang rutin menemaninya.

"Kunjungi saja penginapannya. Sudah dibuat begitu, sayang kalau tidak diberikan," komentar Kiba sambil menunjuk _bento_ di tangan Hinata.

"B-begitukah?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Sedikit keberanian takkan membuatmu jadi gadis agresif, percayalah. Sekali-kali berjuanglah untuk dirimu sendiri. Kecuali kau lebih suka bersamaku di sini," ucapnya.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. Ah, dasar Kiba! Sering sekali ia menggodanya. Ralat, bukan cuma dirinya. Tapi semua _kunoichi _di desa ini tak luput dari godaannya. Tak selalu berarti mata keranjang, tapi itulah salah satu refleksi dari keramahan yang bersahaja dari pemuda ini.

Mengikuti saran Kiba, Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke penginapan Ajisai. Seolah sudah menunggunya, Ibiki berdiri di depan pintu penginapan.

"Apa Hyuuga-_sama_ ingin menemui Hideki-_san_?" tanya Ibiki.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kukira Hideki-_san_ pergi dengan Hyuuga-_sama_. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya ," gumam Ibiki.

Hinata terkejut. Kemana perginya Ryuga Hideki? Tidakkah ia ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata? Lupakah ia dengan waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama? Memang singkat, tapi sangat berkesan.

"Kurasa dia pulang tanpa sempat berpamitan. Sepertinya urusannya di sini sudah selesai," kata Ibiki.

Begitukah? Lalu apa artinya kebersamaan mereka? Ugh, Hinata merasa malu sudah bersikap terlalu percaya diri. Memangnya apa ayang bisa dilihat dari gadis sepertinya? Pemuda seperti Ryuga Hideki pasti bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang ia inginkan.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Rasionalitas menyadarkan Hinata dari sikap sentimentilnya. Mendadak ia teringat ketertarikan Hideki pada retakan tembok itu. Sebenarnya apa istimewanya tembok itu selain _amaterasu _yang terlihat di dalamnya?

Dilihat dari sifat Hideki yang sepertinya sangat antusias terhadap setiap anomali, ini terasa berkaitan. Oh, tidak! Hinata menggigit bibirnya begitu terbayang sebuah hipotesis dalam pikirannya.

Ryuga Hideki kemungkinan dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

L duduk di 'singgasana' yang sebelumnya lengang karena sang empunya absen. Mulutnya mengunyah setusuk _dango_ yang ia minta paada Watari. Lelaki tua itu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan L dengan bijak saat sang detektif bertanya tentang definisi anomali saat bersama gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Anda mengalami hal yang manusiawi, L-_sama_. Anda tentu tertarik pada gadis itu. Jika ini dibiarkan, perasaan itu akan bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah afeksi yang kuat. Cinta," jelas Watari.

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanaya L.

"Secara teori tidak," jawab Watari.

"Bisa carikan saya buku-buku yang membahas masalah psikologi yang satu ini. Kurasa aku membutuhkannya," kata L.

Watari mengangguk. Seulas senyum tergambar di awajahnya yang tak lagi muda. Akhirnya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk L agar bisa merasakan apa yang umumnya dirasakan manusia. Gadis itu pastilah sosok yang istimewa. Sepertinya ia perlu berkoordinasi dengan Ibiki untuk mengetahui jati diri sang gadis.

Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu bukan bagian dari konspirasi untuk menjatuhkan L seperti yang ia khawatirkan.

L memasukkan sekeping _chip_ dalam pemindai sambil menunggu Watari kembali membawa apa ayang ia inginkan. Bagaimana pun kasus ini tetap prioritas utamanya.

Sebuah pola terpampang di hadapan L. Sang detektif kini menelusuri poin-poin utama untuk mencari jejak sang _time traveller_. Memang bukan hal yang rumit. Tapi tetap saja membutuhkan ketelitian. Sedikit kesalahan akan berakibat fatal.

Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba muncul di layar digitalnya. Sinyalnya sedikit meredup, namun tetap menyita perhatian L. Pesan bernada ancaman ini ditujukan untuknya

_'Kembalikan adikku jika ingin kekasihmu selamat, L lawliet.'_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to**: Mamizu Mei ***Arigatou sudah mau baca n review walopun Mamizu-san ga hafalkarakternya***, Ai HinataLawliet, YamanakaemO, Aiwha Katsushika, Himeka Kyousuke, ulva-chan, chibi tsukiko chan, nohiru hikari, **dan **Chikuma new ***Kira kedua tetep Misa Amane kok, tapi di sini nggak akan terlalu menonjol karena saya ingin mengacak-acak drama kekalahan Kira*

Well, udah ketahuan kan siapa yang ada di kamar Light. Tadinya saya sempat bilang ke Ai-nee kalau yang di kamar Light adalah Sasuke, tapi kemudian saya malah nggak puas sama draft yang udah saya bikin, jadilah re-write seperti ini. Soal hubungan LHina, di chapter ini memang ga ada sama sekali. Saya ingin main tarik ulur sama dua manusia beda dimensi ini.

Ngomong-ngomong adakah yang setuju kalo saya masukin slight SasuSayu di sini? Sekedar nanya aja kok, mumpung belum saya bikin.

Hanya seperti ini yang mampu saya persembahkan di chapter ini. Mind to review and concrit?

Molto grazie


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AR, OOC, typos, time travel B dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tak bergeming dari posisinya yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada. _Kusanagi_-nya ia biarkan bersandar di dinding. Mata elangnya memandangi panorama yang dirasanya sebagai sebuah keanehan.

Bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi seakan hendak menggapai langit. Benda-benda beroda dua dan empat berlalu lalang di jalanan yang berlantai abu-abu. Beberapa gadis belia berbisik-bisik dengan temannya sambil sesekali melirik si pewaris Uchiha.

"Ugh, aku tak percaya. L-_sama _menyuruh kita menangkap tunawisma," keluh Matsuda.

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh. Dia bahkan lebih tampan darimu. Mana mungkin dia tunawisma," tukas Mogi.

Sasuke menyimak pembicaraan dua orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Kalau mengikuti kehendak hati, tentu dua orang itu sudah tewas hanya dengan _chidori_-nya. Tapi ini tempat yang asing baginya. Ia tentu tak ingin berurusan dengan pemerintah setempat hanya karena ia membunuh mereka. Lagipula Sasuke juga ingin tahu, siapa L-_sama _yang mereka sebut dan kenapa ia ingin menangkapnya?

Persetan dengan siapa L itu. Yang jelas, sungguh memalukan jika mantan _missing-nin_ sepertinya tertangkap oleh mereka berdua.

Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan ekor matanya. Memastikan bahwa dirinya tak cukup menjadi pusat perhatian. Hup! Ia melesat cepat setelah menyambar _kusanagi_-nya. Hup! Hup!

Entah berapa lompatan hingga ia tak melihat lagi dua orang bodoh yang mengawasinya. Baguslah. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Astaga! Kau di sini rupanya. Ya ampun, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Cepatlah Tori-_kun_!" seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan model ekor kuda tiba-tiba menyeret Sasuke.

_Kami-sama_… apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa tempat ini dipenuhi orang-orang aneh? Sebenarnya ini dimana?

Belasan meter dari tempat Sasuke dan gadis tadi, pemilik sepasang mata keemasan meraih sebuah ponsel _flip_. Jemari lentik itu men-_dial_ rangkaian nomor yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang yang dikenal masyarakat sebagai sosok _invisible._

"Target ditemukan. Dia sedang bersama putri dari Yagami-_san._"

"Baiklah. Tetap pada rencana semula. Usahakan keberadaanmu tidak diketahui mereka."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerti. Meski tak mengetahui bagaimana kepribadian Uchiha Sasuke, tapi ia sependapat dengan sosok _invisible_ yang baru saja ia hubungi. Menangkap Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkan ketelitian dan rencana yang matang.

.

.

.

L memasukkan kepingan _cookies _ke dalam mulutnya. Mata berkantung tebal itu masih memandangi layar digital. Kali ini bukan data perkembangan kasus Kira, melainkan sebuah drama populer berjudul _Endless Love._

Ini drama kesebelas yang ditontonnya. Tentu saja ini cukup mengejutkan tim SPK. Belum lagi tumpukan antologi puisi cinta yang ada di mejanya. Bukti yang cukup untuk menuding bos SPK itu telah berubah orientasi.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mencoba berspekulasi. Siapa kira-kira gadis yang berhasil memikat hati bos mereka? Seingat mereka, L tak pernah dekat dengan wanita mana pun. Bahkan pria yang dekat dengannya hanya Watari dan Light. Mungkinkah…

"Dari sejumlah buku dan drama, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa wanita menyukai hadiah. Terutama dalam bentuk perhiasan, bunga, boneka dan coklat. Lalu pria akan berlutut dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu'. Kau sependapat, Light-_kun_?"

Light tertawa, "Menggelikan rasanya melihatmu begini, Ryuzaki. Sungguh, kau banyak membuang waktu hanya untuk hal bodoh ini. Jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak berminat kagi dengan kasus Kira?"

"Saya tidak lupa, Light-_kun._ Berkali-kali sudah saya katakan. Light-_kun _adalah Kira. Semua data _profiling_ hanya merujuk pada Light-_kun _dan Amane-_san_. Kasus itu hanya akan selesai jika Light-_kun_ mengaku," jelas L.

Rasanya Light ingin mencekik L detik itu juga. Detektif satu ini sungguh merepotkan. Ugh, andai saja inisial tak pernah punya eksistensi, pasti sudah lama L mati.

"Aku penasaran dengan gadismu." Light mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bukan gadis yang bisa Light-_kun_ kencani," tuas L.

Light terkekeh, "Kau cemburu? Tenang saja. Aku tak berminat mengencani kekasih sahabatku," ucapnya. _Kecuali gadismu sendirilah yang menghampiriku. Dan kupastikan akan seperti itu._

"H gadis yang berbeda dengan Amane_-san,_" kata L.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Light tertawa. Kali ini ia menertawakan pilihan L memberi inisial untuk gadisnya.

L mengabaikan Light yang masih menertawakannya. Yang jelas _cookies _di tangannya terasa lebih renyah dari tawa Light Yagami.

Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa menemukan definisi yang tepat tentang cinta saat drama dan realita memiliki alur yang berbeda.

Pasangan Light-Misa adalah referensinya dalam realita. Dan ini tentu bertolak belakang dengan yang ditontonnya dalam drama,

Sepengamatannya, Light tak pernah memberikan bunga atau hadiah pada Misa Amane. Tapi kenapa Misa begitu tergila-gila pada putra sulung Soichiro itu?

Grafik berlawanan justru ditunjukkan realita. Jika sudah begini, apakah drama hanyalah utopia rancangan para penulis romansa?

.

.

.

"Memikirkan kekasihmu, Hyuuga-_san_?" Pria Uchiha itu tersenyum padanya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit malu karena pikirannya bisa terbaca dengan mudah oleh kakak Sasuke.

"Tak perlu merasa cemas. Jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dia pasti datang dengan membawa Sasuke kembali," kata Itachi, "Seandainya tidak, menjadi ibu dari Uchiha-Uchiha masa depan terdengar cukup menarik kan, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata sedikit gemetar mendengarnya. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Munculnya Uchiha Itachi tentu saja diluar dugaan.

Kini, ia tak berkutik setelah Itachi mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali yang dialiri cakra. Kabar buruknya, seisi ruangan ini dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ Itachi.

"Hi-Hideki-_san_ tidak akan kembali. A-aku yakin itu. Yang Uchiha-_san_ lakukan sia-sia saja," ucap Hinata.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan pilihan kedua? Gadis pintar. Cocok menjadi ibu dari Uchiha-Uchiha yang pintar pula." Itachi membelai wajah gadis Hyuuga itu, "Bersabarlah, Nona. Kuberi tenggang seminggu untuk kekasihmu."

"Le-lepas, Uchiha_-san._ Jangan sentuh aku," elak Hinata.

"kau memang unik, Hyuuga. Oh, maksudku Hinata. Saat gadis-gadis bodoh itu mengejar adikku, kau malah mengharapkan _jinchuuriki kyuubi_ itu dan mengabaikan sahabatmu yang mengharapmu. Kini saat hati sepupumu berada dalam genggamanmu, matamu malah tertuju pada seorang penjelajah waktu," jelas Itachi.

Hinata terkejut. Bukan saja karena akurasi penuturan Itachi, tapi juga karena frasa terakhir penjelasan itu. Penjelajah waktu? Apa maksud dari frasa itu?

.

.

.

"_Ne_? Ryuzaki punya pacar? Benarkah itu?" Misa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Model _lolita _itu menatap mata 'kekasihnya' lekat-lekat.

"Awalnya aku pun terkejut. Kupikir orang seperti Ryuzaki tak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Ini akan memudahkan rencanaku," kata Light, "Aku akan mengencaninya."

"Aaa… Light-_kun_," Misa memeluk lengan pemuda itu, "Misa Misa akan membunuhnya jika Light-_kun _melakukannya." Gadis itu cemberut. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

"Kalau begitu, dapatkan nama dan identitasnya," kata Light.

"Baiklah. Asalkan Light-_kun_ berjanji tidak akan mengencaninya, Misa Misa akan melakukan apa saja untuk Light-_kun_." Misa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pemuda berambut karamel.

Light menyeringai membayangkan skenario yang dirancangnya. Setelah nama gadis itu didapatkannya, ia bisa membunuh L. Sungguh menyenangkan membayangkan L menulis namanya sendiri dalam_ Death Note_ lalu menyaksikannya menggelepar setelah empat puluh detik. Kekasihnya akan menyusul kemudiam. Another Romeo-Juliet, mungkin itu judul yang pantas jika kisah itu dipentaskan.

Pintu kamar Light diketuk dari luar. Light bisa mendengar suara Sayu di baliknya, memanggil-manggil namanya.

"_Nii-chan_, boleh kupinjam bajumu?" tanaya Sayu saat Light membuka pintu.

Light urung menanyakan 'untuk siapa' saat mata_ hazel-_nya melihat sosok lelaki ber-_kimono_ dan ber-_obi _aneh dibelakang Sayu. Ia sedikit mengerutkan alis saat melihat rambutnya. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada si maniak glukosa, sahabat sekaligus musuhnya.

"Ah, iya. Namanya Sasuke-_kun_. Dia temanku," jelas Sayu. Ia melongok ke dalam, "Ah, _gomenasai. _Aku tidak tahu ada Misa-_nee _di sini."

"Waah… itu pacar Sayu-_chan_ ya? Tampan, ya," seloroh Misa. Gadis itu segera memeluk lengan Light, "Tapi bagi Misa Misa, Light-_kun_ tetap yang paling tampan."

"Ada celana dan _T-Shirt_ di lemari. Ambilah. Aku akan mengantar Misa pulang," kata Light.

"Light-_kun_… Misa Misa masih ingin di sini bersamamu," rajuk Misa.

"Besok kau ada sesi pemotretan. Ayo, pulang," tukas Light.

Sayu terkikik melihat pasangan itu. Terlebih saat Misa terpaksa menuruti Light meski dengan wajah cemberut. Si bungsu Yagami itu melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Ayo, masuk Sasuke-_kun._"

"Seberapa jauh Konohagakure dari sini?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama meski tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sayu.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak tahu dimana tempat yang kau maksud. Jadi sekarang ganti dulu bajumu. Saat _nii-chan_ kembali nanti, dia akan membantumu," kata Sayu. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menyerahkan selembar _jeans _dan _polo shit_ warna biru donker pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak membantah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya setelah Sayu meninggalkannya. Ia tahu Sayu hanyalah gadis biasa. Tapi tidak dengan kakaknya. Mata itu menyimpan banyak rahasia dan intrik. Sasuke bahkan meyakini, kakak Sayu memiliki ambisi terselubung.

Atas dasar itulah, Sasuke memilih untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan-_nya. Ia menyeringai, mendapati mata khas Uchiha itu menemukan sosok dewa kematian yang teramat menyukai apel.

"Kaukah iblis dari kerak neraka?" tukas Sasuke sedikit sarkastik.

Ryuk menatap Sasuke keheranan. Ia menerka-nerka siapa manusia di hadapannya. Jelas bukan manusia sembarangan, mengingat ia bisa melihatnya tanpa menyentuh _Death Note_.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Ryuk mengeja nama yang terlihat di puncak kepala Sasuke yang memang hanya terlihat oleh mata _Shinigami_, "Hhe? Kau lahir 170 tahun yang lalu?"

"Jangan sok tahu," tukas Sasuke tidak terima. Usianya baru lewat angka dua puluh, kenapa si iblis ini menyebut tiga digit angka?

Bagunan-bangunan tinggi, kendaraan-kendaraan asing dan tiga digit angka yang disebut sang shinigami. Jika semuanya dihubungkan, satu fenomena luar biasa adalah kesimpulan yang berhasil ia temukan.

Perjalanan waktu. Berpindah dimensi tanpa _mangekyou sharingan_. Benar-benar pengalaman tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

Hinata semakin dilanda kegelisahan manakala menyadari ini sudah hari kelima. Sungguh, ia tak menghendaki sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ryuga Hideki. Tetapi ia juga tak ingin menjadi ibu dari Uchiha-Uchiha masa depan.

Penjelajah waktu.

Hinata belum sepenuhnya memahami frasa itu. Semuanya masih diliputi ketaksaan. Yang berhasil ia pahami hanyalah ia dan Ryuga Hideki memang berbeda. Mengharap hati pemuda itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Jadi haruskah ia menepikan asa dalam hatinya?

Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah pintu. Sungguh sulit baginya untuk memungkiri bahwa terkadang ia menghendaki entitas sang penjelajah waktu di ambang pintu. Memberikan tatapan hangat berbalut rasa rindu.

Kekasih Ryuga Hideki. Pantaskah ia menyandangnya?

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya manakala manik _lavender_-nya menangkap siluet pemuda bungkuk dalam temaram lampu. Sungguh, kali ini ilusi mengerjainya habis-habisan. Bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan Hideki ada di sini.

"Hai." Sosok itu menyapanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebatang permen loli. Ah, sungguh replika yang sempurna dari pemuda berintelejensi tinggi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang." Itachi yang semula entah bersembunyi dimana kini menjadi sekat yang amat kentara di antara dua insan berbeda dunia. Detik yang sama, Hinata akhirnya paham bahwa ini bukanlah fatamorgana.

"Ke-Kenapa Hi-Hideki-_san_ ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya meninggalkan sesuatu di sini." L menyentuh dada kirinya, "Di sini rasanya kosong."

"Sungguh romantis," komentar Itachi, "Penjelajah waktu dan _heiress _Hyuuga. Kuharap kau tak hanya datang dengan sebongkah hatimu, L Lawliet."

"Saya sudah menemukan Sasuke," tukas L sambil menjilat lolipopnya, "Dia baik-baik saja jika Itachi-_kun _ingin tahu."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tukar dengan pembebasan kekasihmu?" Itachi meirik Hinata yang masih menyimak kata demi kata dari mulut dua lelaki taktis ini.

"Tidak ada," ucap L dengan santai.

Itachi sedikit terkejut. Hinata pun demikian. Kalau L tak berniat membebaskan Hinata, lantas untuk apa dia ada di sini?

"Ini bukan milik saya." L meraih sesuatau di saku celananya. Sebuah _microchip_ yang digunakan untuk mengakses mesin waktu. Memang bukan milik L. Itachi mungkin pemilik sesungguhnya dari benda itu.

"Akan saya kembalikan hanya jika Itachi-_kun_ mengatakan tujuanmu menjelajah waktu dan darimana Itachi-_kun_ mendapatkan benda seperti ini," ucap L.

Itachi tertawa ringan, "Yang jelas bukan untuk mencari jodoh sepertimu."

"Tudingan Itachi-_kun_ takkan terbukti kecuali jika Itachi-_kun_ melepaskan Hyuuga-_san_," ucap L.

Itachi sudah menduga arah pembicaraan mereka akan berujung seperti ini. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menerka, L tertarik pada sang _heiress _Hyuuga. Dari jejak yang ditinggalkannya dalam mesin waktu, Itachi bisa mengakses data pribadi L. Sungguh sial karena detektif cerdik itu membawa serta _microchip _penghubung antar dimensi bersamanya.

Dan kini benda itu akan dikembalikan. Meski dengan dalih untuk pembebasan Hinata, Itachi masih merasa patut untuk curiga. Sedemikian berharganyakah Hyuuga Hinata hingga ia ditukar dengan _microchip_ berharga?

Mungkin saja. Tapi bagi manusia dengan kecerdasan jauh di atas rata-rata, L pasti sudah mempelajari apa saja yang tersimpan dalam _microchip _itu. Mereplikasinya jika peradaban dimensinya memungkinkan. Tak perlu tujuan khusus. Bisa saja langkah tersebut diambil atasa pertimbangan preventif.

Sedikit uji coba sepertinya takkan berbahaya. Itachi melepaskan tali berlapis cakra yang membelenggu Hinata. Ia membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Memberikan satu kecupan di pipi gadis itu hingga semburat kemerahan muncul di sana.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu," bisiknya.

L kembali merasakan anomali dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan perubahan ritme jantungnya. Kali ini bukan rasa nyaman yang dihadirkan akselerasi sang organ kehidupan. Dengan temperatur yang terus melesat naik, L merasakan tubuhnya terutama hatinya memanas.

Semua ketidaknyamanan ini, benarkah merupakan implikasi dari apa yang disebut cemburu?

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat L kehilangan minat terhadap manisnya permen loli. Demi mekanika kuantum yang dikemukakan Niels Bohr, kenapa dampak cemburu bisa sedemikian hebat?

"U-Uchiha-san,"Hinata mendorong dada Itachi agar menjauh darinya. Manik keunguannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada pemuda bermata selegam obsidian yang tengah menatapnya. Tersirat sebuah amarah dari mata yang sehari-harinya terlihat polos itu. _Kami-sama…_ bolehkah Hinata mengartikannya sebagai bentuk kecemburuan?

Entahlah. Hinata masih terlalu takut menggantungkan harapan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Ai HinataLawliet, YamanakaemO, Himeka Kyousuke, ulva-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, nohiru hikari, chibi tsukiko chan, La Rikou, Aiwha Katsushika, **dan** ic21**

Aih, ternyata banyak yang nggak setuju SasuSayu. Ya sudah, saya bikin mereka sebatas friendship saja. Dipikir-pikir kasihan juga Matsuda (Maklum, saya pendukung MatsuSayu di anime-nya) kalo Sayu sama Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi jadi OOC banget di sini ya? Tapi terus terang saja, saya paling menikmati scene Itachi bikin L cemburu. Padahal sungguh, saya tidak merencanakan slight ItaHina di sini. Semoga reader-sama mengerti hints-hints seperti ini hanya saya pakai untuk memperkuat unsur romance sebagai genre yang sudah terlanjur saya pilih.

Ngomogng-ngomong soal FB, silakan cari saja FB saya dengan keyword Nate_Riverh2oyahoo . co . id #hilangkan spasi-nya ya

Baiklah, saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara di chapter ini. Berhubung masih suasana Idul Fitri, saya mohon maaf lahir batin pada semuanya.

Segala macam tabokan, cubitan, kritik, saran, pujian (kalo ada) silakan alamatkan ke kotak review.

Molto grazie


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AR, OOC, time travel B, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

L mengangkat sebutir gula batu hingga ketinggian tiga puluh sentimeter dari bibir cangkir. Terlihat berpikir sebelum mengurangi ketinggian. Dalam beberapa detik, bahan sarat glukosa itu terjun bebas dari jepitan ibu jari dan telunjuk sang detektif eksentrik.

Terkadang Hinata tak habis pikir, apa menariknya gula batu itu untuk sang penjelajah waktu? Apakah bagi pemuda itu, gula batu memiliki struktur molekul yang sedemikian menarik?

Lagipula ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari pemuda ini. Benarkah ia seorang penjelajah waktu?

"Hi-Hideki-_san_…"

"Peronaan disebabkan oleh percepatan sistem kardiovaskular yang menyebabkan pelebaran pembuluh darah di area pipi. Pemicunya biasanya rasa malu, marah dan gugup," ucap L. "Jadi Hyuuga-_san_, yang mana yang merupakan pemicu peronaan pipimu?"

"A-apa?" Hinata terkejut mendengar uraian L.

L menyesap tehnya, mengecap rasa Darjeeling yang bercampur glukosa berkadar tinggi. Sepasang iris obsidiannya menatap sang gadis Hyuuga. Sulit bagi Hinata untuk menerka arti tatapan sang detektif.

"Jika dilihat dari pribadimu, sepertinya alasan pertama yang paling mendekati." L berargumen.

"Cu-cukup, Hi-Hideki-_san_," ucap Hinata tak tahan lagi, "Se-sejak tadi Hideki-_san_ mengacuhkanku. Ka-kalau memang tak peduli padaku, u-untuk apa Hi-Hideki-_san_ menolongku?"

"Apa Hyuuga-_san_ lebih suka jadi ibu dari para Uchiha?" Lagi-lagi ekspresi tak terdefinisi tersirat dari manik gelapnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak. Ia berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan frontal pemuda itu. Sedikit permainan verbal sepertinya akan memberi tendensi berbeda. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata sang detektif. Hanya bertahan dua detik karena nyatanya ia tak sanggup menatap mata polos tanpa cela itu.

"Ka-kalau aku me-menginginkannya, u-untuk apa aku menolak sentuhan Uchiha-_san_?" Ia tersendat kala mengucapkannya, berharap sang pemuda bisa sedikitnya mengerti.

L bangkit dari kursinya, mengeliminasi tiap inci yang memisahkannya dengan sang dewi. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk mengikuti naluri. Sudah cukup L mendapat referensi, kini saatnya berimplementasi.

"Kalau saya yang menyentuh Hyuuga-_san_ bagaimana?" L mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipi Hinata. Rasa nyaman begitu melekat di _korpuskula meissner_-nya berjumpa dengan tekstur pipi sang Hawa.

Iritabilitas Hinata akan manusia bergender pria kembali memegang kendali. Sejumlah eritrosit berkumpul di _integumen_ pipi. Ekspirasi sang penjelajah waktu kian memberi bukti, jarak mereka tak lebih dari dua inci.

"Hi-Hideki-_san_..." gumam Hinata kala manik _lavender_-nya bertemu dengan sepasang lingkar legam.

"Kalau Hyuuga-_san_ tidak menolak, saya bisa salah paham." L menggeser jemarinya ke belakang

Alih-alih menolak, Hinata turut menikmati saat jarak di antara mereka di titik nol. Ia pasrah menerima agresi dari sepasang membran mukosa milik sang pemuda. Sebuah ritme tercipta kala indra pengecap turut serta.

Sejalan dengan aneksasi, kontraksi jantung kian berakselerasi. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Untuk kali ini, biarkan mereka menikmati esensi dari sebuah isyarat hati.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini terasa begitu lengang kendati terisi oleh dua pemuda lajang. Sama-sama berotak cemerlang, keduanya memilih bersikap tenang. Sasuke memilih menyesap _ocha_ yang terhidang sementara Light masih duduk bersilang.

Oh, jangan lupakan entitas ketiga yang tak kelihatan. Sang _shinigami _didera rasa bosan. Ia lelah memerhatikan aktivitas dua manusia rupawan. Bagi Ryuk, sebuah apel adalah benda yang sangat ia harapkan.

"Jadi bagaimana caramu ke sini?" Light membuka suara.

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku menjawab pertanyaanmu," tukas Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam empat puluh detik," tukas Light setengah mengancam.

"_Mangekyou sharingan_-ku bisa menjebakmu dalam tiga detik." Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Jadi cepat beritahu aku, dimana letak Konohagakure?"

Light didera rasa kesal berkepanjangan. Lagi-lagi ia berhadapan dengan pemuda _raven_ yang menyebalkan. Sialnya tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Pemuda ini punya antisipasi terhadap ancaman. Lagipula dibanding menjadi lawan, pemuda ini lebih menguntungkan untuk dijadikan kawan.

Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari masa lalu. Ryuk telah memastikan fakta itu. Sebuah bukti adanya eksistensi mesin waktu.

Sungguh menarik. Sedikit taktik akan membuat Sasuke tak berkutik. Lebih jauh lagi, fakta ini bisa membantunya menyingkirkan sang detektif eksentrik. Light menyeringai membayangkan kemenangan yang akan ia petik.

"Jika yang kau bicarakan adalah Konohagakure, salah satu desa di kawasan Negara Hi, akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Desa itu sudah tak eksis di dunia ini," ucap Light sembari menunjuk layar digital.

Pemuda berambut karamel itu bisa membaca keterkejutan di mata sang Uchiha. Selanjutnya Light hanya perlu menanamkan sebuah dogma. Sepertinya tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Sasuke berpihak padanya.

"Pinjami aku mesin waktu yang kau pakai. Akan kukembalikan kau pada dimensimu," ucap Light.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sepasang oniksnya kini berubah warna. Kali ini ialah yang menyaksikan keterkejutan di mata _hazel _Kira.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bermain-main denganku, Yagami-_san_," ucapnya sinis, "_Mangekyou sharingan_!"

Light tercekat saat sekelilingnya berubah gelap. Udara di sekelilingnya bertambah pengap. Segalanya lenyap, hanya eksistensi Uchiha yang tetap.

Jadi ini _mangekyou sharingan_ yang dibanggakan Sasuke? Ugh, sungguh lengahnya Kira. Sasuke Uchiha mungkin saja memiliki _black magic_ atau semacamnya mengingat dimensi tempat seharusnya ia berada. Atau boleh jadi pemuda itu adalah nenek moyang sang maniak glukosa.

"Argghhh!" Light mengerang kala telinganya dipaksa mendengar suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga. Suara teriakan, ledakan hingga dengung pesawat tempur terus bergema dalam pendengarannya.

"Hentikan, Uchiha! Arrggghhh!" Light kembali mengerang kala ribuan pedang terasa menyayat tiap inci kulitnya, mencabik-cabik indra perabanya dengan kekejaman tiada tara.

"Memohonlah." Sasuke menyeringai.

Light mendelik. Egonya menolak mentah-mentah. Sungguh, andai ia tak salah langkah, leher Uchiha sombong itu tentu sudah patah. Dan Light tak akan kalah, apalagi mengalah.

"ARRGGHHH!" Light mengerang hebat kala ribuan kandela dari intensitas cahaya menghujam pupil _hazel_-nya.

Dengan tiga indra yang dibombardir bersama, rasanya Light tak punya banyak pilihan. _Sensory bombardment _yang dilakukan pihak CIA terhadap tahanan pun tak sekejam ini. Sungguh, pemuda ini merefleksi kekejaman Kira.

Hey, bukankah Kira adalah dirinya?

"Baik… arrghhh! Kau menang, Uchiha!"

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Ia menonaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_-nya. Lima meter darinya, sosok manusia yang menyebut dirinya dewa tengah berupaya menormalisasi semua indra. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, terkulai lemas di lantai. _Hazel_-nya menyiratkan sebuah emosi. Ingatannya mencatat satu hal dari Uchiha.

Kira boleh jadi reinkarnasi dari Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Napas Hinata masih terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah dengan membran mukosa basah. _Lavender_-nya tertuju pada satu arah. Pada mata legam L yang indah.

Mata itu… pemiliknya… bolehkah Hinata memiliki keduanya?

"Hyuuga-_san_?" Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat Hinata memeluknya.

"Ryu-Ryuga-_kun_," gumam gadis itu, "Bo-boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Hyuuga-_san _calon istri saya, tentu saja boleh memanggil saya begitu," ucap L. Lengannya tergerak untuk mengontak punggung gadisnya. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya, menciptakan satu ekspresi tak biasa.

Hinata tak tertarik untuk menyahut. Hatinya membuncah demi mendengar frasa calon istri disebut. Dunianya seakan terpaut, pada penjelajah waktu berparas imut.

"Sepasang merpati yang dimabuk asmara, seperti drama saja." Tanpa dinyana, si sulung Uchiha tengah berdiri di depan jendela. "Aku datang untuk menagih janji, Tuan Detektif."

"Tak bisakah Itachi-_kun_ menunggu?" tanya L.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan kencanmu di dimensimu, L Lawliet. Aku tak suka terlalu lama menunggu," tukas Itachi, "Kau hanya tinggal pergi dari sini, bawa serta kekasihmu kecuali kau ingin melihatnya bersamaku."

"Jadi Itachi-_kun_ berniat menjadikan Konoha sebagai jaminan?" Gestur L kini tertuju pada sosok Itachi sepenuhnya. Manik legamnya beradu pandang dengan sepasang oniks khas Uchiha.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau berpredikat detektif terhebat di dimensimu, Lawliet." Itachi menyeringai, "Jadi tunjukkan padaku kualitas intelejensimu."

Manik _amethys _Hinata mencoba menelaah konversasi dua sosok berintelejensi tinggi. Tentu sulit baginya untuk mendapat jawaban pasti. Ugh, ia memang tak pernah mengerti, bagaimana dunia laki-laki.

"Kalian berdua adalah penjelajah waktu, ya," gumamnya seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gadis pintar. Kenapa kau lambat berkomentar?" kata Itachi.

Hinata mengarahkan manik _amethys_-nya pada figur sang Uchiha. Sepasang oniks di sana membalas tatapannya dengan penuh makna. Uchiha satu ini, sebenarnya mau apa? Bukankah ia telah lama hijrah ke alam baka?

"Jadi itu sebabnya Uchiha-_san_ ada di sini sekarang. Kupikir Uchiha-san menggunakan _mangekyou_ _sharingan_ untuk berpindah dimensi." Sungguh menakjubkan, seorang Hyuuga pemalu sepertinya tak gentar kala berbicara dengan Itachi Uchiha.

"Kau kurang paham soal _sharingan_ rupanya," ucap Itachi, "Kemarilah. Jadilah bagian dari Uchiha. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang sharingan."

"Dari sekian banyak wanita di Konoha, kenapa harus Hyuuga-_san _yang dipilih Itachi-_kun_?" L angkat bicara.

"Kekasihmu sungguh posesif, Hinata," ejek Itachi, "Baiklah, Tuan Panda. Silakan bayangkan anak-anak kami yang memiliki kombinasi _byakugan_ dan _sharingan_. Menakjubkan bukan?"

"Jawabanmu kurang konklusif, Itachi-kun. Bukankah ada banyak gadis Hyuuga di Konoha?"

"Akan kujawab hanya jika kau punya alasan yang bagus kenapa kau juga jatuh hati pada _heiress _Hyuuga," balas Itachi taktis.

_Heiress_ Hyuuga.

Frasa itu menyengat pikiran L. _Heiress_ berarti calon pemimpin. Tentu bukan orang sembarangan. Menilik dari sejarah, L cukup tahu seorang _heiress_ telah dipersiapkan sejak dini dengan berbagai doktrin dan pelatihan khusus.

Dan Hinata adalah _heiress _Hyuuga.

Sebuah indikasi, romansa mereka takkan semudah dalam drama.

.

.

.

L memerhatikan nomor seri mesin waktu milik Itachi. Mengamati tiap spesifikasi yang terangkum dalam sebuah data digital. Kemudian ia mencoba membandingkan dengan spesifikasi mesin waktu miliknya. Membuat sebuah hipotesis untuk kemudian dianalisis.

"Tehmu, Ryuga-_kun_." Suara lembut wanita Hyuuga membuatnya tergerak untuk mendongak.

Wanita itu mengenakan _blouse_ dan rok sebagai pilihannya dalam berbusana. Ini hari pertamanya di dimensi ini. Tak ingin mencolok, ia mencoba beraklimatisasi. Upaya yang sebenarnya sia-sia mengingat statusnya yang tak biasa.

Kekasih detektif nomor satu dunia.

Siapa yang tak penasaran dengannya? Terutama dalam hal bagaimana-caranya-menaklukkan-L-_sama_. Terlebih dengan penampilannya yang begitu bersahaja. Pada akhirnya, muncul sebuah konklusi, beginilah selera sang maniak glukosa.

Masih lekat di benak Hinata saat tadi pagi ia melangkahkan kaki di gedung ini. Ia yang tak terbiasa menjadi figur sentral hanya bisa menunduk dan sedikit gemetar. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa roknya terlalu pendek? Apa _blouse_-nya terlalu ketat? Atau riasan wajahnya seperti topeng?

"Itu pacar Ryuzaki? Manis ya…"

"Hhe? Aku baru tahu. Ryuzaki juga punya kisah cinta rupanya."

"Dimana mereka bertemu, ya? Zaman seperti ini, gadis seperti itu rasanya sudah langka."

Itu hanya sebagian ucapan yang berhasil didengarnya. Tentu membuatnya cukup gugup di hari pertamanya. Untung saja Watari berinisiatif mengajaknya ke ruangan yang akan di tempatinya sekaligus memperkenalkannya pada profesi kekasihnya.

Dari deskripsi Watari, setidaknya Hinata memahami profesi yang ditekuni Ryuga Hideki. Termasuk konfrontasinya dengan sang pembunuh keji. Tentu ini cukup menggelitik intuisinya sebagai _kunoichi._

Tidak.

Ini dimensi Ryuga Hideki. Di sini tak ada Hyuuga Hinata sang _kunoichi._ Di sini ia adalah Uchiha Hikari, kekasih pemuda penghamba misteri.

"Terima kasih, Hikari." Ucapan tulus mengalir dari pria bermata legam membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, kendati belum terbiasa dengan identitas barunya.

Uchiha Hikari, gadis 20 tahun asal Okinawa. Jangan bertanya kenapa Uchiha menjadi nama keluarganya. Hanya nama itu yang terlintas dalam benak L saat memberikan identitas baru padanya.

"Menurutku, mesin waktu itu bukan milik Uchiha-_san_," ucap Hinata.

"Saya setuju. Karena itu, saya ingin tahu darimana Itachi-_kun_ mendapatkan benda ini."

"Dari penjelajah waktu yang lain?"

Hipotesis yang sama juga bersarang di benak L. Hanya saja perlu bukti konkrit yang bisa menguatkan. Terlebih waktu yang mereka miliki tak banyak. Hanya dua pekan, sebuah indikasi bahwa mereka harus bergerak cepat.

Bukan hal yang sulit sebenarnya mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Dari Lidner, L tahu pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tengah berada di kediaman Yagami. Besar kemungkinan, Light telah mengetahui perihal mesin waktu ini.

Kadangkala sebuah kamuflase terasa lebih bijak. Begitu pula pilihan L saat ini.

"A-apa tidak sebaiknya kita temui Sasuke-_san_? Bu-bukankah Ryuga-_kun_ sudah mengetahui dimana ia berada?" tanya Hinata. Sungguh, ia ingin semuanya cepat berlalu. Terlebih lagi Itachi menjadikan Konoha sebagai jaminan.

"Apa menurutmu, Sasuke-_kun_ akan menyerah dengan mudah?"

Hinata tercekat. Ah, ia melupakan fakta itu. Uchiha Sasuke bukan anak kecil yang akan menurut hanya dengan bujukan lembut. Berdarah Uchiha, dengan titel sebagai _missing nin_ tentu akan membuatnya memanfaatkan kesempatan emas menjelajah masa depan.

Pemaksaan juga bukan sebuah pilihan. Lagipula tak ada _shinobi _yang bisa menjadi lawan sepadan. Praktis cara paling memungkinkan hanyalah beradu strategi dan pemikiran.

"Bi-biarkan aku yang mencoba membujuknya," ucap Hinata.

L memandangi kekasihnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Alih-alih menjadi tenang, dada L justru kian bergemuruh. Memorinya mengenang kala Itachi merayu kekasihnya. Tidak ada jaminan Sasuke juga tidak akan bertindak serupa.

"Akan saya atur agar kalian bisa bertemu," ucap L usai berhasil meredam emosi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Sasuke tinggal bersama orang yang saya curigai sebagai Kira," pesan L sebelum menyesap tehnya.

"Baik," sahut Hinata.

Gadis itu berbarlik, membiarkan kekasihnya kembali berkutat dengan kasus yang melelahkan. Mungkin ia bisa meminta kunci dapur pada Watari. Ia ingin memasak sesuatu yang bisa L nikmati.

"Light-_kun_!" Terdengar pekikan seorang gadis.

'_Byakugan_!' Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan-_nya, mencari dimana keberadaan sang gadis. Siapa tahu ia butuh pertolongan. Ah, disana! Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah kepayahan mengejar langkah pemuda berambut karamel.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak kala melihat dua sosok menyeramkan. Ia meremas roknya ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Terlebih saat dua entitas itu kian mendekat. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hyuuga… Hinata?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Mamizu mei , Ai HinataLawliet, Himeka Kyousuke, Kamagi, Ic21, ulva-chan ***udah saya perbaiki, makasih koreksinya, ya ^^***, YamanakaemO, chibi tsukiko-chan, La Rikou, nohiru hikari, Shyoul lavaen, **dan** Vikuppy**

****Lagi-lagi porsi romance mendominasi. Tapi memang yang ada di pikiran saya baru segini. Semoga nggak bikin kecewa hati #pemaksaan rima, bows

**Molto grazie ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba**

**warning: AR, time travel B, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

.

Ada begitu banyak kebetulan yang sepertinya memang direncanakan Tuhan. Ada kalanya seseorang berjumpa kawan lama di suatu areal pertokoan. Bisa pula bertemu mantan kekasih di sebuah resepsi pernikahan. Terkadang sebuah kebetulan terasa menyenangkan, namun di lain kesempatan kebetulan bisa berubah menyakitkan. Yang jelas kebetulan lebih banyak menawarkan kejutan.

Seperti yang tengah dialami sang _kunoichi._

Berdiri tegak di hadapannya seorang pemuda Uchiha . Kali ini tak ada _kimono_ yang membebat raga. Berganti menjadi _polo shirt_ biru tua. Integralkan dengan keelokan parasnya. Cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang memesona.

Mereka bertemu lebih cepat dari yang Hinata kira. Bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat merencanakan apa-apa. Apa daya, Hinata hanya bisa mengandalkan intuisi berbalut logika.

"Biar kusimpulkan, kau ada di sini tentu bukan tanpa tujuan apa-apa. Aku berani bertaruh, pacarmu itu berasal dari dimensi ini," ucap Sasuke sembari melayangkan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Uchiha-_san_ benar. Pertama, Ryuga-_kun_ memang berasal dari dimensi ini, Kedua, aku datang untuk menjalankan misi dari Uchiha Itachi," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke cukup terkejut atas keberanian Hinata. Ia bicara tanpa terbata-bata, dengan rangkaian kata tanpa taksa. Dan sorot ketegasan tampak di binar _lavender_-nya. Inikah wibawa khas _heiress_ Hyuuga?

Dari ucapan Hinata, misi dari Uchiha Itachi adalah poin paling menarik. Cukup untuk menjawab rasa penasaran yang terbetik. Menggabungannya dengan fakta mesin waktu, hanya satu konklusi yang bisa dipetik.

Uchiha Itachi datang dari masa lalu –sebelum mati terbunuh Sasuke- dengan mesin waktu dari dimensi yang lebih maju.

"Kau yakin dia kakakku? Aku tak mau repot-repot bertemu _kuchiyose_ bodoh," ucap Sasuke.

"Kecuali _byakugan_ tak akurat, kupastikan itu memang Uchiha Itachi-_san_," ucap Hinata tanpa rasa ragu.

"Berapa lama batas waktu yang kau miliki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lima hari lagi," jawab Hinata, "suka tidak suka, aku harus membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Karena…"

"Tak perlu memaksaku, Hyuuga," potong Sasuke, "nikmati saja waktu kencanmu. Aku akan kembali setelah kudapatkan apa yang kumau dari dimensi ini."

"Apa yang Uchiha-_san_ rencanakan?" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku berbagi rencana denganmu," tukas Sasuke, "kuperingatkan padamu, kuyakin kau mampu melihat dua _shinigami_ di sana. Berhati-hatilah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mampu membunuhmu hanya dalam waktu empat puluh detik."

Baru saja Hinata hendak menanggapi, Sasuke sudah melompat pergi. Agaknya pemuda itu tak berniat menutupi jati dirinya sebagai seorang _shinobi._ Entah apa tujuannya membagi informasi. Yang jelas membuat Hinata lebih berhati-hati.

.

.

.

Misa menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Terutama karena sepasang manik _lavender_-nya yang pucat. Sungguh aneh, warna yang semestinya mengerikan itu justru kian membuat Hinata terlihat memikat.

"Kyaa~ lensa kontakmu bagus. Kau beli di mana, Hikari-_chan_?" ucap Misa bersemangat.

Ugh, jika bukan karena ada bos SPK dan posisi Misa sebagai Kira kedua, Light sudah melemparnya ke luar sana. Demi apa, bukankah semestinya ia melihat nama yang tertera di atas kepala? Adakah Misa menemui kendala?

"I-ini asli, Amane-_san_." Hinata dikembalikan pada pribadinya yang amat pemalu.

"Hhe? Asli? Aku baru tahu kalau ada yang asli," ucap Misa.

"Faktor genetik, Misa," ucap Light, "sudahlah. Kami mau bekerja. Lebih baik kau menemani Hikari saja. Biarkan kami berdiskusi."

"Pastikan Hikari-_san_ tidak keluar dari gedung ini. Saya akan tahu jika Amane-_san_ membawanya lari," ucap L.

"Kyaa~ Ryuzaki perhatian sekali. Tenang saja, Misa Misa tidak akan membawa Hikari-_chan_ lari kok." Model _lolita_ itu menoleh pada Hinata, "ayo, Hikari-_chan_."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah," ucap Hinata sembari mengikuti ke mana Misa melangkah.

Kali ini ia bisa bernapas lega. Mendistorsi aliran cakra sepertinya membuat identitasnya sulit dibaca. Berkali-kali ia menyadari tatapan Misa yang mencoba menerka. Seolah ada sebuah peta tergambar di atas kepala.

Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, Hinata terlatih berolah strategi. Sepanjang tadi, ia pura-pura tak melihat sosok sang shinigami. Bukan tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ucapan Sasuke yang memeringati jika digabungkan dengan asumsi Ryuga Hideki rasanya cukup untuk membuatnya mawas diri.

"A-Amane-_san_, Kira itu siapa?" Oh, pertanyaan frontal itu akhirnya terlontar.

"Aa~ Hikari-_chan_ belum tahu Kira, ya? Bagiku, dia itu pahlawan. Pasti akan seru kalau wajahnya tampan. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya," ucap Misa dengan wajah berbinar.

"Bu-bukankah Kira adalah seorang kriminal?" selidik Hinata.

"Bukaann~ Kira adalah Dewa Keadilan. Ia menghukum para penjahat itu lebih baik daripada polisi. Aa~ pokoknya Kira itu keren!" ucap Misa. Sejurus kemudian ia menatap mata Hinata, "Tapi Hikari-_chan_ tidak boleh menyukai Kira."

Tatapan Misa itu… begitu posesif. Seolah Kira adalah propertinya yang ekslusif. Hinata tak tahu, Misa Amane dalah gadis obsesif ataukah sekedar potret naif?

"A-aku kan sudah punya Ryuga-_kun_." Ia memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada, selaras dengan pipinya yang ranum secara tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah," ucap Misa dengan wajah berseri.

Detik itu juga Hinata meyakini, Misa dan Kira pasti memiliki korelasi. Dari setiap deskripsi Misa tentang Kira, tampaknya ia mengenal pribadi si makhluk keji. Lalu, adakah ini berhubungan dengan eksistensi _shinigami?_

_Shinigami._

Dewa Kematian.

Jika para _shinobi _bisa memiliki _kuchiyose,_ mungkinkah _shinigami _adalah _'kuchiyose'_ masa kini? Lalu, bagaimana caranya melakukan eksekusi? Menggunakan _jutsu_ atau ada sistemnya sendiri?

Entahlah, terlalu banyak fakta dan realita yang mesti dipahami.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Hikari?" Light sedikit mendesak Sasuke kala mereka bersua. Mengingat beberapa persamaan ciri fisik Sasuke dan kekasih Ryuzaki, tentu boleh saja Light berprasangka.

"Seluruh klanku sudah terbunuh oleh Itachi Uchiha. Yang tersisa hanya aku karena Itachi Uchiha telah mati di tanganku," ucap Sasuke.

Baiklah, mungkin persamaan nama keluarga mereka hanya kebetulan saja. Hanya saja, Light masih penasaran dengan identitas Hikari yang tak terbaca oleh Misa. Tentulah Hikari adalah sosok istimewa. Terlebih kala ia juga tak mendapati data diri Hikari dalam data penduduk Okinawa.

"Gadis berambut _indigo _itu, kurasa dia yang kau maksud," tukas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya? Buatlah segalanya lebih mudah. Katakan padaku, siapa namanya? Nama. Aku hanya butuh nama." Light setengah memaksa.

Ya. Hanya satu nama saja. Dengan nama, ia bisa mengubah eksistensi dunia..

Dan sepertinya Uchiha Hikari sama pintarnya dengan makhluk-setengah-panda. Masih terekam di benak Kira, kala L memberi ultimatum pasca berjumpa dengan Misa.

_ "Jika setelah ini saya mati, maka Amane-san memang Kira kedua. Karena seperti yang kita tahu, Kira kedua bisa membunuh hanya dengan melihatnya."_

"Aku membuntutimu seharian. Sekedar ingin tahu, bagaimana caramu membunuh," ucap Sasuke. Lingkar oniksnya menoleh ke arah Ryuk, "Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Ryuk tertawa, "Nah, rasakan olehmu, Light. Kini yang kau hadapi bukan cuma si Tuan Panda. Tapi juga anak muda yang sama arogannya denganmu."

"Bicara lagi, kupastikan tak ada jatah apel untukmu, Ryuk," geram Light.

Sasuke menyeringai acuh. Metode eksekusi Kira, itulah yang ia butuh. Membunuh Itachi dengan metode Kira sepertinya lebih ampuh. Dan lagi, ia tak perlu repot-repot menebar peluh.

Ia yakin Light memiliki sebuah alat untuk membunuh dengan cepat. Dari hasil spionase dengan cermat, Sasuke mendapat fakta kuat. Light Yagami adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas banyaknya kematian para kriminal kelas berat. Kira, begitulah julukan yang tersemat.

Namun sekesal apa pun Light pada pemuda Uchiha, ia takkan mau membunuhnya. Bukan karena _mangekyou sharingan _–atau apa pun namanya. Mesin penghubung antar dimensi , bukankah terdengar luar biasa? Benda itu memungkinkan Light pergi ke masa lalu demi melenyapkan eksistensi detektif nomor satu dunia.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau repot-repot bertanya padaku? Bukankah _kuchiyose_-mu itu mampu membaca identitas manusia?" tukas Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin repot-repot menukar setengah waktu hidupku demi sebuah identitas," ucap Light, "lagipula jika Misa saja tak bisa membacanya, aku yakin Ryuk pun sama."

Sasuke tak menanggapi lagi. Setidaknya kini ia tahu, Light tipe pemuda yang amat berhati-hati. Inilah yang membuatnya harus selalu diwaspadai. Sedikit saja Sasuke lengah, ia bisa mati.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau ingin menahanku dan Misa lagi?" Ekspresi terkejut terlukis di raut wajah si sulung Yagami.

"Jika Light-_kun_ menolak, maka Light-_kun _adalah Kira," uacp L sembari menikmati coklat panas –dengan ekstra gula tentu saja- buatan Hinata.

"Tapi kau sudah pernah melakukannya dan tetap terjadi eksekusi saat aku dan Misa ditahan. Astaga, jatuh cinta rupanya membuat daya ingatmu menurun, Ryuzaki." Light melirik Hinata yang tengah meremas roknya akibat rasa gugup kambuhan.

"Saya tidak lupa, Light-_kun._ Saya justru tengah mempertimbangkan keterlibatan fenomena supranatural di sini," ucap L.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, di dunia ini semuanya harus bisa duijawab dengan logika. Jadi bagian mana dari kalimatmu yang menyatakan keterlibatan logika di sini?" Light balas menyerang.

"Saya gunakan logika _fuzzy._ Dan saya yakin, Light-_kun_ tentu mengetahui bagaimana definisi logika _fuzzy_," ucap L taktis, "bagi saya, fenomena supranatural adalah sebuah paradoksikal. Sebuah kehidupan pasca kematian, fakta taksa tapi tak bisa diabaikan."

Baru saja Light hendak membantah, Matsuda sudah memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Ryuzaki! Kau tak bisa seenaknya berbuat begini!" geram Light.

"Kalau begitu, mengakulah, Light-_kun_," ucap L sembari membuka bungkus _cookies_ cokelat.

"Ich!" Light mendecih. Ia tak bisa berkutik kala Matsuda dan Mogi menggiringnya ke dalam tahanan.

L melirik Hinata, "Jadi Hikari-_san_, pengawasan atas Light-_kun_ dan Amane-_san_ saya serahkan padamu."

"Ba-baik," ucap Hinata. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan intens sang detektif. Ia tak menyadari, bagi L, sikap gugup dan rona di pipi tak ubahnya sebuah seduktif. Itu sebabnya L senang memberikan tatapan intensif, berharap kebiasaan Hinata tersebut akan aktif.

"Beritahu saya jika Hikari-_san _menemukan keganjilan. Rencana ini sangat bergantung pada kemampuan mata Hikari-_san,_" ucap L.

"Ba-baik," ucap Hinata, "_A-anou_, ke-kenapa Ryuga-_kun_ memandangiku begitu?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Hinata mengggeleng cepat, "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku…"

"Glukosa adalah sumber kalori instan. Satu sendok teh memberikan 16 kalori dan mampu menggantikan energi yang hilang dengan cepat. Namun karena instan, glukosa tak bisa sepenuhnya menyubsitusi energi yang hilang. Hanya satu solusi agar energi tersebut dapat bertahan lebih lama dalam tubuh." L mengambil jeda. Seulas senyum tipis terkembang kala melihat Hinata tertarik pada ulasannya. "Bukan hanya mulut yang membutuhkan asupan glukosa. Mata pun membutuhkannya."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Hinata makin penasaran.

"Tentu saja dengan memakan makanan manis sambil memandangi wajah gadis manis," ucap L.

"E-eh?"

Kendati semua terucap nyaris tanpa intonasi, tetap membuat Hinata tersipu. Terlebih di ruangan ini masih ada Watari dan beberapa bawahan L yang turut mendengar ucapan itu. Sungguh, sebuah pujian yang terlalu frontal untuk si gadis pemalu.

"A-aku akan mengawasi Light-_san_ dan Misa-_chan_," ucap Hinata. Masih dengan rona di wajahnya, ia pergi ke ruang penahanan.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya memang gemar bersikap manis, terlepas dari caranya yang eksentris. Ucapannya boleh dikata romantis andai dimaknai secara filosofis.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya menikmati momen pelepas penat. Ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya demi mendapat penglihatan lebih akurat.

Tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk mengerikan itu muncul di ruangan Misa ditahan. Di ruangan Light hal berbeda bisa ia temukan. Ia melihat entitas sang Dewa Kematian. Sang _shinigami_ dan pemuda berambut coklat madu itu terlibat sebuah pembicaraan. Membaca gerak bibirnya, Hinata menemukan satu frasa yang acapkali disebut.

_Desu noto._

Buku kematian.

Sebuah buku semestinya terdiri atas lembar-lembar sarat ilmu. Atau catatan-catatan penting demi menepis segala ambigu. Buku yang disebut Light itu sudah tentu membuat Hinata ingin tahu.

"Jadi buku kematian, ya?" Lagi, sosok pemuda Uchiha berdiri tegak di samping Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun mau apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Memastikanmu tidak akan merusak rencanaku, Hyuuga." Satu seringai muncul di bibir pemuda Uchiha, "_mangekyou sha_…"

Dor!

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Uchiha Sasuke tergeletak di hadapan Hinata.

.

.

.

Ditahan untuk kedua kali sungguh di luar ekspektasi. Terlebih kali ini ia tak punya persiapan mumpuni. Ia bisa saja memanipulasi dan bersikukuh bahwa ia bukan Kira ayang selama ini dicari. Alih-alih mencemaskan diri sendiri, ia justru lebih cemas akan sikap Misa yang belum sempat terkoordinasi. Ryuzaki tentu akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengorek informasi.

"Hey, Ryuk, menurutmu kali ini aku harus melepas kepemilikan _Death Note_ pada siapa?" tanya Light.

Ryuk tertawa, "Hahaha~ bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku bukan teman diskusimu. Yang kutahu hanyalah saat kau menulis nama dalam _Death Note_, kulakukan tugasku untuk mencabut nyawa."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berikan _Death Note_-ku pada Sasuke. Jika kau lakukan itu, ingatkan aku untuk memberimu apel nanti."

"Huh? Sasuke? Baiklah." Ryuk mengepakkan sayapnya lalu pergi mencari Sasuke.

Light menyeringai. Ia tak peduli keputusannya ini akan membawa sebuah resiko tersendiri. Ia yakin, pemuda sepandai Sasuke mampu menangkap isyarat tersembunyi. Mungkin ia akan mengambil keuntungan pribadi, tapi ia masih punya _Death Note_ cadangan milik gadis yang mencintainya setengah mati.

Sama seperti saat ia kehilangan ingatannya atas _Death Note _tempo hari, untuk beberapa detik Light merasakan pening tak terperi. Tak apa, demi bukti yang takkan pernah bisa didapat Ryuzaki. Hey, kenapa tekanan berbeda justru ia dapati? Kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri? Jangan-jangan…

Raut wajah Light berubah pucat. Dipandanginya jam di dinding yang bergerak cepat. Tidak! Hentikan waktu sebelum detik keempatpuluh lewat. Light tak ingin mati sebelum membunuh si detektif keparat!

Detik kesepuluh lewat, apas Light mulai tersengal-sengal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal. Memberitahu _Death Note_ pada Sasuke nyatanya keputusan yang teramat fatal.

Detik keduapuluh lewat, penglihatannya mulai buram. Semuanya mulai gelap laksana malam. Ia melihat satu entitas mendekat dalam diam.

"Terima kasih _Death Note_-nya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to: **Ai HinataLawliet, Shyoul lavaen, ulva-chan, Botol Pasir, Aiwha, nohiru hikari, YamanakaemO, Acciode, **dan** atrinjeevas.**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya karena sebulan ke belakang fokus saya tersita untuk RL. Bahkan FNI pun terpaksa saya tinggalkan sampai pertengahan Januari nanti. Yah, setidaknya jeda waktu itu cukup untuk membenahi aktivitas RL dan aktivitas di fandom yang saya tempati.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini juga saya paksakan mengetik sambil bersin-bersin. Maklum lah, ospek kemarin cukup menguras fisik saya. Bagaimana pun, delapan jam mengikuti latihan PBB dibawah koordinasi TNI AD dengan cuaca panas di siang hari dan kehujanan di sore hari bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa saya jalani J

Ngomong-ngomong (lagi?) terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikutsertakan fic ini dalam IFA hingga fic ini bisa masuk Top 5. Kalau sekiranya bersedia, saya minta vote-nya. Tidak bersedia juga tidak apa-apa. Saya nggak 'ngoyo' pingin menang kok karena saya sadar karya saya masih sangat jauh dari sempurna.

Yosh! Kok saya malah curhat gaje. Minta review-nya sajalah minna-san.

Molto grazie ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AR, time travel, typos, possibly OOC dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Yang ada di depan mereka hanyalah sebatang kayu.

L terpana, Matsuda menatap tak percaya. Tak habis pikir ke mana perginya lelaki Uchiha. Tak perlu komando untuk membuat mereka menoleh ke arah _heiress_ Hyuuga. Berharap gadis itu memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan tanpa kata.

"_Jutsu_ dasar para _shinobi_. Uchiha Sasuke yang asli tak ada di sini sejak tadi. Bodohnya aku yang tak menyadari," sesalnya.

"Apa laki-laki itu saudara Anda, Nona?" tanya Matsuda.

L menaikkan alis demi mendengar kata 'Nona' diucap Matsuda. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kata itu memiliki konotasi tak biasa. Memilih mengedepankan logika, L memilih untuk menepis semua prasangka.

"Kami memiliki nenek moyang yang sama namun dari garis keturunan yang berbeda," jawab Hinata tanpa pretensi.

"Matsuda-_san_, periksa rekaman CCTV di ruang pengawasan. Saya kira kita bisa melacak keberadaan Sasuke-_san_," ucap L.

"Baik!" ucap Matsuda.

Lelaki itu melaksanakannya dengan sigap. Suasana mendadak senyap. Hanya dua pasang lingkar berbeda warna yang sesekali saling menatap.

"_Death_ _Note_, itu yang kudengar dari pembicaraan Uchiha-_san_ dan _shinigami_ itu," ucap Hinata.

L menautkan sepasang gandewa di atas indra penglihatannya. Berusaha mencari makna di balik frasa sarat rahasia. Buku kematian itu berupa benda konkrit ataukah sekedar kiasan belaka?

Mengorelasikan dengan hasil penyelidikan sebelumnya, L berasumsi _Death_ _Note_ memang nyata. Masih lekat di benaknya, bentuk pola pembunuhan yang menyerupai jadwal milik mahasiswa.

Dan kemunculan 'Sasuke' tadi boleh jadi hanya sebuah pengalih perhatian. Boleh jadi Light berhasil merangkul Sasuke sebagai kawan. Jika memang demikian, pemuda itu pasti lebih banyak memiliki akses untuk menebar ancaman.

"Ryu-Ryuga-_kun_ tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mencari Uchiha-_san_. Mungkin saja … "

Gadis itu tak mampu melanjutkan ucapan. Suaranya tertambat di tenggorokan. Bukan tindakan tanpa alasan. Sebuah kehangatan terbagi manakala L menautkan lengan. Meraih Hinata pada sebuah pelukan. Sungguh sebuah bentuk lain dari kuasi perlindungan.

"Ini dimensi saya. Jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa Hikari-_san_, saya tidak bisa memaafkan diri saya. Mengertilah. Saya tidak ingin Hikari-_san_ terluka," ucap L setengah berbisik di telinga gadisnya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan L secara perlahan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Paras eloknya sarat pancaran kebahagiaan.

"Ryuga-_kun_ terlalu khawtir. Bagaimana pun aku adalah _kunoichi_. Terus terang, aku tak bisa mengandalkan satuan kepolisian untuk menangkap Uchiha-_san_. Ini adalah tugasku," ucap Hinata.

L mengalihkan pandangan. Berusaha meredam kecewa yang tak terucapkan. Tidakkah gadis ini tahu betapa ia mengupayakan suaka demi keselamatan?

"Ryuga-_kun_, kau marah?" Hinata sedikit cemas melihat perubahan di wajah minim ekspresi kekasihnya.

L tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Lelaki itu justru berbalik arah untuk kembali ke ruangan. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya sebagai penanda penesalan. Agaknya kali ini ia telah berbuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah tergesa-gesa. Ekspresi cemas begitu kentara di wajahnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan andai kekasihnya mengetahui fakta yang dibawanya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang melandasi keputusanmu menahan Light?" geram Kepala Polisi Yagami.

"Saya mempertimbangkan keterlibatan fenomena supranatural dalam kasus ini. Beberapa kali Light-_kun_ seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan sesuatu tak kasat mata. Bisakah Yagami-_san_ menginterpretasikan frasa '_Death_ _Note'_ yang sering disebut Light-_kun_ pada lawan bicaranya?" jelas L.

Mendengar L dan Kepala Polisi Yagami berdebat, Hinata segan menginterupsi. Ia merasa tak pantas memberi intervensi. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdiam diri dan menanti.

"Nona Hikari? Astaga, akhirnya saya bertemu dengan Nona. Aduuh … belum juga Uchiha Sasuke ditemukan, sekarang Light-_kun_ juga ikut-ikutan menghilang. Astaga … bagaimana ini?" Matsuda terlihat bingung bukan kepalang.

Hinata terpana. Berita yang dibawa Matsuda sama persis dengan fakta yang ia punya. Oh, alangkah bagusnya. Kini semua orang tahu betapa buruknya kinerja Hyuuga Hinata.

"L-_sama_ harus segera tahu. Ya! Dia harus tahu!" ucap Matsuda. Masih setengah panik, ia melesat pergi ke ruangan tempat L berada.

Hinata tak bereaksi apa-apa. Setelah ini, L pasti membencinya. Betapa dirinya hanya menjadi beban tak berguna. Padahal mengawasi Light dan Misa adalah mandat pertama L yang ia terima.

Memantapkan hati, Hinata melangkahkan kaki. Tak mengapa bila L membencinya setelah ini. Tak apa bila L mempertanyakan kapabilitasnya sebagai _kunoichi_. Tak apa bila L mendepaknya keluar dari dimensi ini.

"Ma-maaf." Kata yang amat lekat dengan pribadinya pun terucap.

L hanya melirik sepintas. Atensinya kembali terenggut oleh setumpuk berkas. Tangan kanannya mengaduk cokelat panas.

Hati Hinata mencelos mendapati reaksi sikap L merefleksi rasa kecewa yang terlanjur tumbuh. Hinata tak boleh mengeluh. Mungkin L hanya akan menerima maafnya jika Hinata memberinya informasi dan data yang ia butuh.

Jika Sasuke saja tak menutupi identitasnya sebagai ninja, maka Hinata akan mengambil langkah serupa. Dimensi ini boleh saja berteknologi luar biasa. Tapi tetap saja tak sebanding dengan kemampuan Sang Uchiha. Mencari tempat persembunyian, Hinata membuka segel _jutsu_ untuk beralihrupa.

"Hey, lihat! Laki-laki itu tampan, ya." Beberapa gadis berbisik kala Hinata melenggang.

"Kerutan di bawah matanya itu, astaga …, _so_ _manly_!" Seorang wanita terang-terangan memujinya.

Hinata sedikit gugup manakala menerima beragam bentuk atensi. Sedikit menyesali kenapa ia memilih sosok Uchiha Itachi. Tapi hanya sosok Itachilah yang membuat Sasuke menghampiri.

Degup jantungnya berakselerasi manakala ia berpapasan dengan Mogi. Semoga polisi itu tak mencurigai. Ia cepat-cepat melesat sebelum sang polisi menemukan anomali Hinata tak menyadari tindakannya justru menjadi blunder yang membuat Mogi memberi atensi.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" selidik Mogi.

"Mungkin anak buah L-_sama_ yang ditugaskan bergabung dengan tim pencari fakta." Rekannya tak mau ambil pusing.

Benarkah? Tapi intuisi Mogi mencatat hal berbeda dari sang lelaki berjubah. Bagus jika memang ia anak buah L yang hendak melaksanakan titah. Tapi bagaimana jika ia adalah penyusup yang hendak mencari celah?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih _Death_ _Note_-nya."

Suara yang didengarnya tepat di detik ke-41. Hey, detak jantungnya masih tetap melaju. Aneh, apakah _Death_ _Note_ punnya peraturan baru? Jika memang demikian, kenapa Ryuk tak memberi tahu?

"Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu, Yagami Light."

Sebelum mata mengenali rupa, telinga telah lebih dahulu menerka suara. Ia berani bertaruh, ini suara Sasuke Uchiha. Light tak terkejut manakala ribuan kandea dari intensitas cahaya membuktikan prasangka.

"Terlalu cepat menebar sesumbar. Bukanlah taktik dari seorang pemenang," tukas Light.

"Sembrono dan tak mengekspektasi setiap probabilitas juga bukan mental juara," balas Sasuke, "berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau punya banyak pilihan."

"Jika kau tak memberiku pilihan, akulah yang akan membuatnya sendiri." Aroganisme amat lekat dalam lingual sulung Yagami.

"Kalau begitu buatlah. Seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuktikan omong kosong besarmu," ucap Sasuke.

Lingkar _hazel_ milik Light membulat. Geram dan marah adalah emosi yang paling terlihat. Selang beberapa detik ia melompat. Menerjang Sasuke demi mencengkram lehernya erat-erat.

"Kau!" desisnya.

Braakk!

Sasuke menepisnya dengan sekali sentak. Amarah Light kian menggelegak. Merasakan harga dirinya kian terinjak-injak. Seorang Light Yagami nyata-nyata kalah telak.

"Aku tak percaya, manusia sebodoh dirimu dipuja-puja dewa keadilan." Seringai Sasuke, "Sampah!"

"Kau iblis!" maki Light.

"Aku oportunis," sergah Sasuke.

Demi Raja _Shinigami_, Light sungguh ingin menghabisi lelaki ini. Mengirimnya ke neraka agar Sasuke tak lagi mengintimidasi. Afiliasi dengan Sasuke nyatanya memang sebuah blunder murni.

Tunggu dulu.

Sedari tadi terlibat konversasi, ia justru tak menyadari di mana ia tengah berdiri. Sebuah ruangan tanpa sekat-sekat yang pasti. Jika boleh Light berasumsi, Sasuke pasti tengah menggnakan _mangekyou_ _sharingan_ yang ia miliki.

Benarkah?

Dengan layar digital yang sepertinya lebih canggih daripada layar digital terbaru? Dengan sebuah hologram yang berfungsi sebagai pintu? Dengan jarum jam dengan akselerasi nan memburu? Tidak, ini terlalu modern untuk ada dalam khayalan pemuda dari masa lalu.

Light tergerak mendekati layar digital. Ingin mengetahui detail demi sebuah inferensial. Namun Sasuke menghalangi, membuat dua pasang lingkar gelap beresiprokal.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh propertiku, Tuan Yagami," tukas Sasuke.

"Aku tak yakin semua ini milikmu, Tuan Uchiha," balas Light.

Setengah tak acuh, ia membuka sistem operasi yang tersimpan. Menelusuri tiap-tiap data yang relevan. Mencari celah-celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Dari tanggal-tanggal yang tertera dalam tampilan, Light mendapat sebuah kesimpulan.

Dia –Light Yagami- tengah berada dalam sebuah mesin penghubung antardimensi.

.

.

.

Hinata pergi.

L bersikap skeptis seolah tak peduli. Padahal kalut tengah berkecamuk dalam hati. Terlebih sosok yang dipilih Hinata sebagai kamuflase kala ia pergi adalah Itachi. Lelaki Uchiha yang nyata-nyata menghendaki Hinata sebagai pendamping diri. Bagaimana jika Hinata menyerah atas tantangan ini lalu memilih ke pelukan Itachi agar warga Konoha tak tersakiti?

Tidak.

Menyerah bukanlah tabiat gadis Hyuuga. Atau jangan-jangan ia pergi demi janjinya menangkap si bungsu Uchiha? Lalu, bagaimana jika ia terluka?

"Memikirkan Hikari?" Watari meletakkan secangkir teh _earl_ _grey_.

"Saya harap ia akan baik-baik saja," ucap L.

"Hikari gadis yang kuat. Dia seorang _kunoichi_ yang hebat," ujar Watari, "L-_sama_ harus tahu, Hikari pernah bertarung melawan pimpinan Akatsuki, kelompok kriminal paling berbahaya di Negara _Hi_."

"Lalu?" L tertarik pada uraian Watari.

"Saat itu ia terluka parah. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Semuanya ia lakukan demi Uzumaki Naruto, cinta pertamanya," jelas Watari, "dan sekarang yang terjadi pun nyaris sama. Saya rasa Hikari pergi untuk mencari Uchiha Sasuke agar L-_sama_ tak perlu berhadapan dengannya."

L tak mampu berkata-kata. Sedikit terhenyak disuguhi sebuah fakta. Bagi Hyuuga Hinata, ia bukanlah yang pertama. Betapa selama ini L menutup mata dari realita. Dengan raut wajah memesona, tentu membuat Hinata diminati banyak pemuda.

Detektif nomor satu dunia ini mengalihkan atensi dari buku bersampul hitam di depan mata. Inspeksi mendadak dilakukan di kamar Light dan kediaman Misa. Dan sebuah bukti konkrit mengukuhkan Misa Amane sebagai Kira Kedua.

Terkait menghilangnya Light Yagami, L hanya punya satu ekspektasi. Sasuke Uchiha pasti memiliki intervensi. Karena pemuda itulah yang memiliki akses menuju dunia multidimensi. Karena itu, menangkap Sasuke Uchiha berarti menemukan pula keberadaan Light Yagami. Jika kedua pemuda itu ditangkap, maka Hinata pasti akan kembali.

Astaga …, betapa mudahnya segala hal berkorelasi dengan gadisnya. L mengaduk teh _earl_ _grey_-nya, menyesapnya untuk menikmati rasa dan aroma. Namun sekali lagi, ia mengenang kembali indahnya romansa.

Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, memberi injeksi semangat untuknya. Bagaimana Hinata merona,kala L memberi kecupan atau saat L melontarkan kata penuh metafora. Juga bagaimana gadis itu bertutur kata.

L merogoh saku celana. Menjangkau sebuah kotak berwarna merah bata. Isinya sepasang cincin platina. Setelah kasus ini usai, ia berencana menemui kepala klan Hyuuga. Meminta putrinya agar selalu di sisinya.

"Hinata …, " gumam L.

Watari mafhum akan keadaan ini. Pertama kali ia menyaksikan hati L terdetensi. Wajar bila ia masih tak bisa memegang kendali. Terselip harap di benak Watari. Semoga Hyuuga Hinata memang gadis yang paling tepat untuk sang detektif mumpuni.

.

.

.

Hinata bersandar di bawah keteduhan pohon beringin. Mengusap-usap lengan yang mulai diserang hawa dingin. Lingkar _amethys_-nya memindai tiap areal klandestin.

Seharian mencari, ia tak menemukan sosok si bungsu Uchiha. Tapi ia takkan menyerah begitu saja. Ia pasti bisa menemukan sosoknya dalam tiga hari tersisa. Andai ambisinya terlaksana, ia bisa menyelamatkan Konoha dan kembali ke pelukan Ryuga.

Pelukan Ryuga?

Sungguh, ia terlalu besar kepala. Bagaimana jika realitanya berbeda? Sanggupkah ia menerima?

Setelah gagal meraih cinta pertama, kini ia harus gagal mempertahankan cinta kedua. Apakah kegagalan akan selalu berepetisi dalam garis takdirnya?

Alih-alih menemukan sosok Sasuke, Hinata justru menmukan entitas lain. Di sana, di balik semak yang tertiup angin. Berambut putih dan terbalut piyama satin.

Hinata datang mendekat. Disibakkannya semak-semak yang cukup rapat. Piyama putih anak itu mengilat. Seulas senyum terbentuk dari bibirnya yang terkunci rapat. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Hinata menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membelai pipinya yang pucat.

Kasihan sekali

Apa dia dibuang di sini? Hey, anak ini bukan bayi. Setidaknya jika di Konoha ia pasti sudah masuk akademi.

Mengaktifkan _byakugan_, ia melihat aliran cakra yang terdistorsi. Ugh, yang melakukannya benar-benar tak punya hati. Hinata membuka segel jutsu demi membangunkan anak ini.

Dua pasang kelopak membuka. Menampilkan sepasang granit nan memesona. Fokus penglihatannya tertuju pada sosok Hinata. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun terlontar darinya walau untuk sebuah kata 'siapa'. Jangan-jangan ia seorang tunawicara.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis itu berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri.

Tak ada reaksi, hanya sepasang granit yang mengerjap sesekali. Tapi ia tak menolak sentuhan Hinata yang masih membelai pipi. Baiklah, sepertinya dugaannya bahwa anak ini seorang tunawicara memang terbukti.

Siapa yang menyangka, detik berikutnya sang albino meraih helaian indigo milik Hinata. Bibirnya membuka, seakan siap melontarkan rangkaian frasa. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata kala mendengar kata pertamanya.

"_Grandma_ …. "

.

.

.

TBC

**.**

**.**

**Thank's to: UQ** *arigatou ^^ semoga chap ini cukup menjawab pertanyaan UQ-san*,** Ai HinataLawliet** *Fiuh... lewat chap ini kayaknya Ai-nee udah tahu ke mana fic ini bakal saya setir*,** Mei Anna AiHina** *arigatou ^^ Light sama Sasuke belum mati kok. Kalo mereka mati, fic ini juga bakal owari*,** Botol Pasir** *arigatou senpai ^^*,** Himeka** Kyousuke *Wew, Hime-chan, u know me so well. Tau aja gimana plot saya *,** Shyoul lavaen** *arigatou ^^ Yang update pertengahan januari cuma di FNI kok. Di yang lain aktivitas saya normal kok, termasuk di sini. Anw, saya kuliah di spesialisasi perpajakan*,** nohiru hikari** *Raito penting kok. Soal di chap kemarin, memang tipikal saya yang senang bermain-main dengan waktu*,** Kyuhyun** *arigatou ^^. Soal yang X itu, saya usahakan pertengahan Januari bisa update*,** YamanakaemO** *udah dilanjut kok emO-san ^^*, dan** bluemaniac ***aih, arigatou senpai ^^. Syukurlah kalau ada efek positifnya*

.

Akhirnya chapter ini publish juga. Setidaknya beban update berkurang satu ^^ Maaf kalau kurang berkenan. Untuk romance LHina saya sengaja membuat riak-riak kecil dalam hubungan mereka. Dan soal misterinya, tak jauh berbeda dengan fic-fic misteri saya yang lain. Mungkin di antara reader sudah ada yang bisa menebaknya.

Beritahu saya kesan-kesan Anda setelah membaca chapter ini.

Molto grazie e felice capo d'anno ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: AR, time travel, typos, possibly OOC dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

Light memandang takjub pada setiap kecanggihan yang ada. Mesin waktu nyatanya bukan sekedar wacana para ilmuan gila. Bukan pula sekedar utopia yang menghiasi angan manusia. Karena kini, ia berada di dalamnya.

Wow, ini bahkan lebih hebat daripada mengetahui fakta bahwa Ryuzaki tertarik pada wanita! Dan pengalaman pertamanya ini seharusnya sempurna. Seharusnya, karena kenyataannya Light tengah berada dalam kendali Sang Uchiha.

Bicara tentang Uchiha, akhirnya ia bisa membuktikan bahwa Sasuke memang berasal dari masa lalu.

"Menjauhlah dari propertiku, Yagami!" hardik Sasuke.

"Benar dugaanku," gumam Light, " benda seperti ini seharusnya tak eksis di dimensimu. Kau mencurinya dari siapa?"

Rangkaian verbal Light menghentak kesadaran Uchiha muda. Betapa selama ini ia membutakan diri pada realita. Yang diketahuinya hanya terbatas pada asumsi bahwa mesin ini milik kakaknya. Dan jika mesin ini tak seharusnya ada di dimensinya, itu berarti Itachi pun mencurinya dari pemilik aslinya.

Dan itu berarti, seseorang dari masa depan mungkin saja tengah menginjakkan kaki di Konoha.

Tapi untuk apa?

Menikmati waktu liburan? Ck … yang benar saja.

Sasuke yakin, pasti ada tujuan yang ingin dicapai pemilik mesin ini. Sebuah tujuan klandestin, yang boleh jadi merupakan sebuah konspirasi. Apakah orang itu berniat merubah sejarah yang telah terjadi?

"Hey, apa menurutmu perjalanan waktu bisa mengubah sejarah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn?" Light mengerutkan alis, " Seharusnya tidak. Menurut Everett-Wheeler, seandainya kaukembali ke masa lalu untuk membunuh ayahmu, tetap saja tidak akan berpengaruh pada hidupmu juga hidupnya. Karena yang kaubunuh adalah ayahmu dari garis waktu yang berbeda."

Sebuah pengetahuan baru. Tapi justru membuat Sasuke merasa semakin ragu. Jika teori yang dikatakan Everett-Wheeler –atau siapa pun itu- benar, maka segala praduganya terhadap tujuan pemilik mesin ini menjadi kian semu. Jika memang pemikirannya keliru, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terlintas dalam benak sang penjelajah waktu?

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan siapa pemilik mesin waktu ini. Yah, kurasa ini memang pertanyaan besar yang mengusik rasa penasaran. Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku bisa mengatakan, mungkin saja pemiliknya seorang kriminal dari masa depan yang kabur ke masa lalu untuk menghindar dari para penegak hukum di masa itu," ucap Light.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang pendapatmu, Yagami," sergah Sasuke.

"Tapi itu mungkin," ucap Light, "kalau kau mengijinkanku melihat apa yang tersimpan dalam database itu, mungkin saja kita bisa melihat petunjuk baru."

Sekarang, Sasuke tak punya pilihan. Ia harus mengijinkan Light jika memang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mesin yang ia gunakan. Sasuke memang cerdas, tapi ia jelas tak punya pengetahuan sebanyak pemuda yang dijuluki Dewa Keadilan.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke, "kuijinkan kau membukanya. Tapi jangan berharap, kaubisa mencurangi aku." Sasuke menatap tajam lingkaran _hazel_ milik Light.

Light mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sementara hatinya meneriakkan sebuah kemenangan. Sasuke mungkin tak menyadari, keputusannya akan menjadi sebuah blunder yang tak termaafkan.

.

.

.

"_Grandma_ .… " anak itu mengulang kata yang sama.

Hinata masih tak meberikan reaksi apa-apa. _Grandma_, itu sebuah kosakata baru baginya. Melihat ciri fisik anak ini, mungkin ia berasal dari daratan Eropa. Sebuah benua yang terletak begitu jauh dari negerinya.

"A-_anou_ … _gomenasai_, a-aku tak bisa bicara dalam bahasa asing," sesalnya.

Anak itu memandanginya, terlihat berpikir seolah mencari makna dari lingualnya. Terlihat sedikit ragu, ia mencoba berbalas kata.

"Saya Near, cucu Anda," ucapnya dengan logat yang kurang fasih.

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan mata tak percaya. Cucunya? Anak ini cucunya? Seingatnya ia belum menikah, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki generasi ketiga?

"Saya mengerti ini mengejutkan untuk Anda. Tapi saya yakin Anda adalan nenek saya, Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya.

Astaga, Hinata baru saja mengabaikan sebuah fakta. Bahkan, ia sendiri berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. Boleh jadi, anak ini pun sama saja.

"Kau … mencariku?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya tidak, " ucap Near, "ayah saya seorang pakar sejarah. Ia berjanji akan memberitahuku segala hal yang diketahuinya. Menurut ayah, cara terbaik untuk belajar sejarah adalah membuktikan sendiri sejarah itu dengan pergi mengobservasinya."

Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia masih belum menemukan keterkaitan dirinya dalam cerita anak yang mengaku cucunya.

"Dan kami memulainya dengan sejarah keluarga kami," lanjutnya, "kami pergi ke Konoha, sebuah desa tua tempat Anda berasal. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat kakek saya berasal. Tiba-tiba mesin yang kami gunakan mengalami distorsi hebat. Itulah yang membuat kami terpisah."

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat pada Itachi. Boleh jadi, Itachi adalah ayah dari anak ini.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Christopher," ucapnya, "Christopher Lawliet."

"Oh." Hinata merasa sedikit malu telah keliru dalam membuat dugaan.

Near tak bercerita lagi. Hinata menelusuri kesamaan ciri fisik anak ini dengan Ryuga Hideki. Wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Sorot matanya sayu dan menyimpan banyak misteri. Boleh jadi, Near memang cucunya dengan sang detektif mumpuni.

Bicara tentang Ryuga Hideki, mungkin ada baiknya ia membawa Near padanya. Sepertinya Ryugalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengembalikan Near pada ayahnya. Tapi jika menilik dari hubungan mereka saat ini, sanggupkah Hinata bertemu muka dengannya? Lagi pula ia telah berjanji untuk menemukan Sasuke secepatnya.

"Apa yang _grandma_ lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Near tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. Ia justru bertanya dengan atensi yang terenggut oleh sebuah kubus monokrom di tangannya.

"A-aku sedang mencari se-seorang," ucap Hinata gugup.

"_Grandpa_?" tanya Near, "Maksud saya kakek."

"Bu-bukan," ucap Hinata, "seorang temanku yang harus kubawa kembali ke Konoha."

Teman?

Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi temannya? Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah bicara dengannya. Berinteraksi dengannya pun hanya saat menemani Ryuga memeriksa retakan di dinding kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saya ingin bertemu _grandpa_," ucap Near.

Hinata sedikit gugup mendengar keinginan sang bocah malang. Haruskah ia berterus terang bahwa dirinya dengan kakek Near –yang semoga saja memang Ryuga Hideki- sedang sedikit renggang? Sungguh, Hinata betul-betul tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap pada cucunya dari masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

Pandangan L tertuju pada lawan bicaranya. Sebungkus biskuit cokelat di di tangan nyaris diacuhkannya. Lingkar oniksnya menelisik demi memastikan yang dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana. Karena dia –kekasihnya- memang ada di depan mata. L tak memungkiri, dirinya memang teramat lega. Nyatanya kekasihnya telah kembali tanpa dipaksa.

Hinata tak datang sendiri. Ia bersama seorang anak berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun yang asyik menekuni _megaminx_ rumit sejak mereka tiba di sini. Seolah tak peduli pada pada konversasi yang akan terjadi.

"A-anou … umm … maafkan aku," Hinata terlihat sangat gugup. Baginya tatapan L cukup membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup, "a-aku takkan lama. A-aku hanya mengantarkan Near ke sini. Di-dia seorang penjelajah waktu. Dan se-sepertinya hanya Ryuga-_kun_ yang bisa membantu."

"_Grandma_, bukankah nama _grandpa_ saya adalah L Lawliet?" Bocah itu –Near- menginterupsi.

L berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar kata _grandma_ dan _grandpa_. Siapa anak ini hingga ia mengetahui namanya? Bahkan pada Hinata pun hanya mengenalnya sebagai Ryuga. Mengacu pada ucapan Hinata, sepertinya bocah ini adalah generasi ketiganya.

"Baiklah, saya akan bicara padanya. Watari, antarkan dia ke perpustakaan. Saya akan menyusul setelah bicara dengan Hikari-_san_," ucap L.

Watari mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ia membimbing Near ke perpustakaan. Sementara L dan Hinata yang ditinggalkan kembali terkunci dalam kesunyian.

"A- anou ... jika tak ada lagi yang akan Ryuga-_kun_ sampaikan, se-sebaiknya a-aku mencari Sasu ... "

Suaranya tertinggal di tenggorokan. Lagi-lagi, L menginterupsinya dengan sejumput kehangatan. Sembari mengeratkan pelukan, ia menyisir rambut Hinata perlahan.

"Saya tidak ,membutuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan bisa saya peluk seperti ini," tutur L.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-_kun_ ... "

Sebuah kecupan adalah media yang dipilih L untuk menghentikan sanggahan. Juga sebuah tawaran atas kuantitas dan kualitas emosi tanpa jawaban. Koheren dengan jumlah cinta yang Hinata butuhkan. Membuat hati mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ekuilibrium afeksi yang selama ini dirindukan.

"Tetaplah di sini, " L merangkum wajah Hinata, "saya tahu, seorang kunoichi seperti Hikari-_san_ pasti mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, bahkan orang banyak. Karena itu, berikan saya kesempatan untuk menjadi laki-laki yang bisa melindungi Hikari-_san_. Setidaknya di dimensi yang saya tempati ini."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Iris obsidian kekasihnya merefleksi kesungguhan yang ada dalam hati. Membuatnya merasa tak punya alasan untuk tak memercayai.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Ryuga-_kun_," ucap Hinata berterus terang, "aku sudah menjadi beban untuk teman-temanku, untuk klanku. Karena itu, aku tak ingin mengalaminya sekali lagi."

"Saya rasa beban dan tanggung jawab memiliki definisi yang berbeda," ucap L, "melindungi Hikari-_san_ adalah tanggung jawab saya sebagai laki-laki."

Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghamburkan pelukan. Terang saja membuat L terheran-heran. Seulas senyum menghias raut wajahnya yang rupawan. Ia balas memeluk Hinata dan membagi kehangatan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya yang terus melantunkan simfoni kasmaran.

Satu masalah telah terselesaikan. Setidaknya kini L bisa kembali fokus pada kasus yang penuh dengan kerumitan.

.

.

.

Sial.

Light tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Padahal setidaknya ia mengakses data diri dari sang rival sejati. Jika memang ia harus mati, setidaknya L pun harus mati. Dengan begitu, tak ada yang menjadi pemenang kompetisi. Baginya, itu lebih baik daripada harus mengakui kehebatan maniak glukosa yang ia benci.

Ia yakin, mesin secanggih ini pastilah memiliki database penyimpanan. Dan jika database itu tak ia dapatkan, tentunya benda itu sudah dialihkan. Sasuke tampaknya tak tahu menahu soal database yang menjadi fokus pencarian.

Dan itu berarti, database itu memang sengaja disembunyikan pemilik mesin waktu atau seseorang datang dan mengambilnya dari sini.

"Sudah kautemukan?" Sasuke menatapnya penuh rasa curiga.

"Mencari data tak semudah membeli _takoyaki_, Tuan Uchiha," gerutu Light, "aku ingin tahu, apa Ryuzaki pernah menggunakan mesin ini? Kurasa pacarnya berasal dari dimensi yang sama denganmu. Dan kurasa tanpa mesin waktu, mereka tak pernah bisa bertemu."

"Kurasa Ryuga punya mesin waktu sendiri," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Apa?" Light tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa harus terkejut begitu," komentar Sasuke, "kupikir yang seperti ini sudah biasa di dimensimu."

"Jadi benar dia datang ke tempatmu dengan mesin waktu," Light berpretensi demi menepis kecurigaan Sasuke, "bagaimana ia datang ke dimensimu?"

"Yang kutahu dia datang ke dimensiku untuk mengusut desas-desus kemunculan kakakku. Mungkin karena menemui jalan buntu, ia justru mendekati _heiress_ Klan Hyuuga," tukas Sasuke.

Light menyeringai kala mendengarnya. Kini ia tahu, nama keluarga Hikari adalah Hyuuga. Jika ia mendengar nama depannya, maka semuanya akan berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangannya. Oh, mungkin akan menyenangkan menulis namanya dalam _Death_ _Note_ dengan tinta merah muda. Sebuah tanda bahwa ia telah berhasil membunuh sosok yang istimewa.

"Jadi pacar Ryuzaki seorang _heiress_ Hyuuga," gumam Light, "mengejutkan. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada pertempuran lintas waktu antara Ryuzaki dengan Konoha. Klan itu pasti tak terima, Ryuzaki membawa kabur _heiress_ mereka."

"Aku tak yakin. Hinata terlihat tak begitu berharga untuk klan Hyuuga," komentar Sasuke.

Sempurna.

Akhirnya ia mendapatkan satu nama. Hyuuga Hinata, itu nama kekasih rivalnya. Jika ia tak bisa merebut kembali _Death_ _Note_ di tangan sang Uchiha, ia masih bisa menggunakan _Death_ _Note_ milik Misa.

'_Ryuzaki, siapkanlah dua peti mati untuk kalian berdua. Akan kuwujudkan kisah cinta kalian berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet dalam versi berbeda.'_

.

.

.

Mendapatkan kunjungan dari generasi penerus di masa depan, L tak tahu reaksi apa yang semestinya ia tunjukkan. Meski tak serta merta menerima fakta yang disajikan, namun DNA Near memberi sebuah determinan.

L diam-diam mengakui, ia dan Near memiliki banyak kesamaan ciri. Sebelum kehadiran Hinata yang mengisi palung hati, ia tak ubahnya seperti Near yang seolah memiliki dunia sendiri. Dan entah kenapa presensi Near menghadirkan kelegaan tersendiri. Karena Near adalah bukti, betapa takdir memang merestui romansanya dengan sang _kunoichi_.

Dan kini mereka berdua tengah menghadapi penghantar lintas waktu. Bagi Near, tentu ini bukan hal yang baru. Tentu saja karena ia berasal dari dimensi yang lebih maju.

"TR1031, saya tak percaya bisa melihatnya secara langsung," ucap Near.

L mengerutkan alisnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mesin waktunya memiliki nama. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Near kembali berbicara.

"Ini mesin waktu yang pertama kali diciptakan. Sekelompok ilmuwan membuat dan menghadiahkannya untuk _Grandpa_ sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena _Grandpa_ telah banyak memberikan bantuan. Ini mesin waktu pertama sekaligus yang terbaik yang pernah diciptakan."

"Saya kira di masa depan para ilmuan akan terus berinovasi," komentar L seolah tak setuju dengan eksplanasi Near.

"Yang tercanggih belum tentu terbaik, Grandpa," ujar Near, "kadangkala kecanggihan teknologi berbanding terbalik dengan masa pakainya."

"Kalian terlihat serius sekali." Hinata datang dengan sebuah _tray_ berisi teh untuk mereka. Watari memberitahu, Near tinggal di Inggris Raya. Sangat mungkin ia menyukai teh _earl_ _grey_ seperti penduduk Inggris pada umumnya.

"Secara tidak langsung, Near-_kun_ hendak mengatakan distorsi yang terjadi pada mesin waktu yang Near-_kun_ gunakan juga disebabkan karena kecanggihan teknologi tak berimbang dengan performa mesinnya?"

"Distorsi yang terjadi pada mesin waktu kami disebabkan karena mesin waktu kami bersinggungan dengan mesin waktu lain dari arah yang berbeda," jawab Near.

"Seperti sebuah … tabrakan?" timpal Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

Near mengiyakan kata-kata Hinata. "Biasanya jika hal ini terjadi, mesin kami telah mampu memprediksi. Namun yang terjadi kali ini sungguh di luar ekspektasi."

L tertarik dengan kata 'kami'. Itu berarti, Near tak datang seorang diri. Di suatu tempat yang tak diketahui, mungkin rekannya telah menanti. Seolah memahami, Hinata angkat bicara demi sebuah eksplanasi.

"Near datang dengan Christopher Lawliet, ayahnya," jelasnya.

"Itu berarti putra kita," ucap L seolah memberi legitimasi.

Hinata merona mendengar frasa 'putra kita'. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa putranya dengan sang maniak glukosa. Mungkin putranya akan lebih mirip dengan L ketimbang dirinya. Namun justru itulah yang diharapkannya.

"Berapa nomor seri mesin waktu yang kalian gunakan?" tanya L teringat pada data yang ia miliki dari mesin waktu milik Itachi.

"TR1209," jawab Near.

Tepat.

L membuka letak database yang ia miliki. Tempatnya menyimpan segala informasi yang telah ia _copy_. Kini semua mulai terarah pada sebuah konvergensi.

Dan sebuah skema yang terancang rapi akan sanggup menentukan sebuah rekognisi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to** : Himeka Kyousuke ***namanya juga cinta**, **kan fluktuatif(?). Sesekali bikin Hinata galau**, **ga apa**-**apa kan?#di**-**jyuuken***, Mei Anna AiHina ***aish**... **ampuni mata saya yang udah nuntut dikacamatain (?)*,** Ai HinataLawliet ***ya kira**-**kira begitulah**.** Hitung-hitung penebus dosa buat L-seme day itu** #**dihajarpapimertua***, fildzi nurhayati ***nggak semua kok**. **^^*,** mayu masamune ***makasih banyak buatfave n ripyu**-**nya^^.Ngomong**-**ngomong jangan panggil senpai**, **ah**. **^^*,** suka snsd *****, **ya^^*,** Shyoul lavaen *****. **Yang pastij auh dari kata romantis***, nohiru hikari ***gpp kok, namanya juga petunjuknya belum lengkap ^^***, raya diu ***iya**, *****, **dan** Hiroki itokazu ***makasih^^*

**Glossary: **

**Ekuilibrium (Ind): **keseimbangan

**Afeksi (Ind): **kasih sayang

**Konvergensi (Ind): **menuju satu titik pertemuan

**Rekognisi (Ind): **hal/keadaan yang diakui

**Legitimasi (Ind): **pengesahan

Yosh! Chapter ini hanya mampu mempersembahkan yang begini. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati. Segala atensi baik berupa review, concrit, tabokan maupun jeweran akan saya jadikan sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

Molto Grazie ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning : AR, time travel, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lembayung senja tampak menuruni garis cakrawala. Saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri latihan yang membebani raga. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk di bawah pohon angsana. Ia mengusap butiran peluhnya. Manik kehijauannya memandang lepas areal latihan yang terpaut beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berada. Yang tertangkap olehnya hanya siluet pemuda Inuzuka dengan pemuda pecinta serangga.

Aneh.

Beberapa hari ini ia tak mendapati presensi sang _heiress_ Hyuuga. Tak heran bila dua pemuda itu kian intens terlibat keributan tak berguna. Ia sudah pernah bertanya tentang ketidakhadiran Hinata. Tapi yang didapatnya bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"_Hinata menerima misi rahasia dari Hokage-sama."_

Itu jawaban Kiba saat ia bertanya. Namun sorot mata Kiba saat itu merefleksi sebuah rahasia. Lagipula seandainya _Hokage_ memang memerintahkan Hinata menjalankan misi rahasia, mengapa anggota Tim 8 lain tidak ikut serta?

"Oi, Sakura. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Suara khas milik pemuda Uzumaki membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah rekan satu tim sekaligus kekasihnya. Mungkinkah … mungkinkah … Hinata pergi untuk menyembuhkan luka hati karena Naruto lebih memilihnya? Atau jangan-jangan …

Sasuke juga tak terlihat semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengaitkannya dengan menghilangnya Hinata, mungkinkah Sasuke menjadi partner Hinata menjalani misi rahasia itu? Memang terasa masuk akal, tapi masih tetap terasa ambigu.

"Hey, ayo. Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata..., " gumam Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hinata sedang menerima misi rahasia dari Tsunade-_baachan._ Whoaa~~ kedengarannya keren, ya? Aku tak menyangka, dia ... "

"Semoga saja memang begitu," ucap Sakura sembari bangkit dari posisinya, "ayo, pulang. Tawaranmu mengantarkan aku pulang masih berlaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto ber-_hi-five_ ria. Ia menggerakan lengannya untuk merangkul Sakura.

"Jangan sok mesra, _Baka_!" tukas Sakura.

"Iya, iya, maaf ... " ucap Naruto, "huh, padahal kan aku kekasihmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tak tertarik menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai prasangka. Tersisip tekad dalam hati untuk mengurai enigma dibalik menghilangnya Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia sudah memikirkan siapa yang patut untuk ditanya.

"_Aku takkan membiarkan temanku pergi begitu saja. Tsunade-sama harus memberikan penjelasan padaku tentang misi rahasia yang diterima Hinata."_

_._

_._

.

Near menggerakkan jemarinya demi mengakses _database_ yang tersaji. L dan Hinata turut mengamati layar digital yang menjadi pusat atensi. Uh, nyatanya bukan hanya dimensi ruang yang memiliki peta penunjuk lokasi. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah peta waktu menunjukkan eksistensi. Menghubungkan berbagai lini dengan waktu yang menjembatani.

"Seseorang telah mencuri TR1209 dari ayah saya," ucap Near.

Near menunjuk satu noktah yang bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan. L memerhatikan garis putus-putus yang mengiringi pergerakan noktah yang ditunjuk bocah dari masa depan. Membandingkannya dengan garis-garis lain yang telah tercipta, ia mengerti mengapa Near berkata demikian. Terlebih bila melihat pola reversibel dari garis putus-putus yang nyaris bersinggungan.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan mereka dari sini?" tanya L, "Jika Light-_kun_ sedang bersama Sasuke-_kun_, sangat mungkin Light-_kun_ yang sekarang mengendalikan TR1209."

"Kita hanya bisa mengamati, _Grandpa_," ucap Near, "mungkin dengan mengirimkan pesan pada mereka akan membuat mereka menghentikan pergerakan TR1209."

L ingat, ia pernah menerima sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan Itachi. Dan kini langkah serupa akan ditempuhnya demi menjalin koneksi. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya demi mengetikkan sintagma pembawa notifikasi.

Beragam konsepsi beraglomerasi di otak kiri. Memberi beragam opsi yang menuntut untuk dikaji. Manik legamnya merefleksi, tak ada satu eksposisi pun yang luput dari observasi.

Demi secangkir _earl grey_, L takkan membiarkan sang pembunuh keji melarikan diri. Apalagi menebar teror lintas dimensi. Tidak, teror Kira harus segera diakhiri dengan Light Yagami yang memberikan sebuah kapitulasi.

Atensi ketiganya kembali tercuri saat tombol berwarna merah berkedip beberapa kali. Sebuah pesan guna membalas notifikasi. Ugh, bahkan dalam pesan multidimensi pun, Kira masih tetap menunjukkan arogansi.

**_Berbuatlah semaumu, Ryuzaki. Karena sang waktu memberiku sebuah kunci. Semuanya hanya akan berakhir dengan keadilan yang harus kujunjung tinggi._**

Jelas ini bukan sebuah kapitulasi. Baik L maupun Near berupaya melakukan interpretasi atas sebuah terminologi. Boleh jadi ini justru upaya Light untuk menantang L secara tersembunyi. Seulas senyum singkat terbit di bibir Ryuzaki. Aroganitas Light membuat Sang Dewa Keadilan melupakan setiap probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi.

Termasuk presensi Near yang tak terekspektasi.

"Near-_kun_ punya rencana?" tanya L, "mesin itu milik ayah Near-_kun_. Saya pikir Near-_kun_ memiliki preferensi untuk menentukan rencana untuk mengambil mesin itu kembali."

"Saya rasa tujuan mereka adalah Konoha_gakure_. Tak ada salahnya mengikuti mereka. Setidaknya, saya harus menemukan ayah saya lebih cepat daripada mereka," ucap Near, "dan saya rasa, ayah saya akan senang bertemu dengan_ Grandma_ dan _Grandpa_."

L melirik ke arah istri masa depannya. Seperti yang ia terka, pipi ranum Hinata terhiasi semburat sewarna kelopak sakura. Andaikata tak ada Near di sini, mungkin ia takkan tahan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan yang membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Sungguh, Tuhan memang memiliki selera seni yang tinggi. Saya tak tahu teori warna macam apa yang digunakan. Yang saya tahu, kromatisitas warna merah pada pipi memiliki korelasi dengan akselerasi denyut jantung organisme yang terikat afeksi," ucap L.

Near mengulas senyum tipis. Sepenuhnya ia memahami arti dari setiap verbal yang dilontar detektif eksentris. Sebuah seduktif yang nyata-nyata tertuju pada gadis Hyuuga berwajah manis.

Rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata kian menebal. Jujur saja ia memang senang walaupun terselip sedikit rasa sebal. Hinata sebal, kenapa L harus merayunya di tengah presensi cucunya yang belum lama ia kenal. Ia sebal setiap kali memandangi manik monolit L yang mengharap jawabannya atas sebuah seduksi frontal.

"_Grandpa_ bertanya apakah _Grandma_ mencintainya?" Determinasi Near semakin membuatnya tak bisa menghindar dari seduksi L.

Demi _byakugan_ milik seluruh klan Hyuuga, Hinata lebih suka kedua pemuda stoik itu kembali mendiskusikan strategi rumit yang tengah mereka hadapi. Setidaknya dengan begitu, keduanya takkan menempatkan Hinata sebagai objek sentral yang patut diberikan atensi. Bagi seorang kunoichi pemalu sepertinya, membalas ungkapan cinta bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang menjalankan sebuah misi.

"A-aku ... " Hinata didera rasa gugup berkepanjangan, "a-aku me ... "

Tombol merah yang kembali berkedip membuat Hinata urung melanjutkan ucapannya. Diam-diam gadis Hyuuga itu bersyukur karenanya. Bersama kekasih dan cucunya, ia memerhatikan layar yang menampilkan sebuah pesan yang baru saja tiba.

Sebuah pesan yang tak diduga sebelumnya.

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Fokus dari sepasang iris monolit itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok Light Yagami. Sungguh pun ia tak begitu mengerti data macam apa yang dikehendaki, ia tahu pemuda itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Dengan kredibilitasnya sebagai Dewa Keadilan yang kerap melakukan eksekusi, bukan tak mungkin Light bermaksud mengambil keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Terlebih kala melihat reaksi Light atas notifikasi yang dikirim kekasih Hinata.

Manik _amber_ itu … seakan benar-benar menghendaki Ryuga Hideki, Ryuzaki atau siapapun itu untuk menyerah. Menyerah untuk membuktikan bahwa Light memang nyata-nyata bersalah. Dan dalam hal ini, kematian adalah manifestasi dari apa yang disebut kalah.

Sasuke memang telah menulis namanya dalam Buku Kematian. Tujuh hari adalah waktu yang ia berikan pada Light untuk sedikit mencari kesenangan. Sial, Sasuke tak memperhitungkan sebuah kemungkinan. Masihkah kutukan _Death Note_ berlaku bagi mereka yang bergerak mundur menuju masa lalu yang terlupakan? Ugh, pemuda satu ini memang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ada apa?" Light mengerutkan alis kala mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Tuan Yagami?" Sasuke memberikan aksentuasi pada frasa 'Tuan Yagami'.

"Menurutmu?" Light balik bertanya.

"Jangan berharap kaubisa lari dari takdir kematianmu sendiri, Yagami," ucap Sasuke.

Light Yagami tertegun, menatap tatapan sarat ancaman yang diberikan sang _shinobi_. Hanya berselang beberapa saat, ia menyeringai. Sedikit memuji kecerdasan Sasuke dalam membaca situasi.

Hey, sisa hidupnya memang hanya beberapa hari lagi. Tapi jika ia bisa memperlambat waktu dengan mengunjungi masa lalu, maka kutukan itu tak lagi berarti. Lebih dari itu, dengan mesin ini ia bisa mendatangi Ryuzaki, mencari tahu identitasnya lalu menggiringnya menuju peti mati. Ia bahkan tak membutuhkan_ Death Note_ untuk menjalankan eksekusi. Khusus untuk Ryuzaki, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia bisa membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah menyingkirkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Light jelas butuh cara yang halus namun mematikan. Sedikit saja kesalahan, maka _mangekyou sharingan_ pemuda itulah yang akan ia dapatkan. Tak ada cara lain selain menggiring pemuda itu melakukan sebuah blunder yang membuatnya terpaksa menelan pahitnya kekalahan.

"Jika memang tak ada masa depan untukku, maka masa depanku adalah repetisi dari masa lalu. Sama seperti halnya sejarah yang terus berulang," tukas Light.

"Kau!" Sasuke menggeram dengan gumpalan amarah di matanya. Keputusannya membawa Light turut serta demi menuntaskan ambisinya sebelum maut menjemput nyatanya justru menjadi bumerang baginya. Pemuda ini ... tidak ... makhluk ini ... sebenarnya terbuat dari apa?

Kedua tangan Sasuke membentuk segel _chidori_. Ya, kejutan listrik sepertinya akan jadi terapi yang bagus untuk si sulung Yagami. Persetan jika langkahnya ini akan membuat mesin ini terdestruksi. Toh, ia masih bisa melarikan diri dengan _mangekyou sharingan_ yang ia miliki.

"_Chidori!_"

Gumpalan arus listrik itu tertuju pada dada kiri. Berharap denyut jantung Light akan terhenti. Sepasang lingkar _amber_ milik Light merefleksi keterkejutan bercampur nyeri. Ia mengerang, membiarkan suaranya memainkan melodi yang menyayat hati.

Brakkk!

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Light mampu membuat Sasuke terhempas. Ia masih terengah-engah mencari pasokan udara untuk bernapas. Kini keterkejutan justru diperlihatkan pemuda yang mengalami paralaks.

"Hahaha ... lihat dirimu, Uchiha. Kau sendiri yang menulis namaku dalam _Death Note_ dan sekarang kau berniat mengingkari waktu kematianku yang kautulis," Light tertawa, "kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Uchiha. Tak heran kau menjadi Uchiha paling lemah."

Buaghh!

Satu tinju Sasuke melayang, membuat Light jatuh ke belakang. Iblis satu ini, berani-beraninya mengoloknya dengan lancang. Jadi itukah yang sedari tadi diselidikinya melalui _database_ yang tak terpampang?

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke dari mesin ini adalah kemampuannya meng-_copy_ memori yang tersimpan dalam benak pemakainya. Sial, ia tak paham bagaimana cara mengunci data seperti pemilik sebelumnya. Sasuke selalu mencoba, tapi data tentang pemakai mesin ini sebelumnya tak pernah bisa ia temukan keberadaannya.

Dan kini, iblis tampan satu ini menggunakan data terkait dirinya untuk mengoloknya.

"Aku benar, kan, Tuan Uchiha?" Light mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek, "tak heran kau tak pernah menjadi lebih baik dari kakakmu. Mengendalikan emosimu saja kau tak mampu."

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke. Giginya gemeretuk menahan amarah. Sekalipun dalam hati ia mengakui tudingan Light, tapi mengakuinya terang-terangan akan membuatnya terlalu pasrah.

"Simpan energimu, Uchiha," ucap Light, "sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Konoha_gakure_, itu tujuan yang tertera dalam layar kaca. Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mengerti, apa yang dikehendaki Light dari desanya. Tapi sebuah tindakan preventif sepertinya akan berguna. Jika ia tak bisa melakukannya, maka hanya satu orang yang terbesit dalam benaknya.

Dia, kekasih Hyuuga Hinata.

Mencari celah saat Light lengah, Sasuke memilih mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Ryuga Hideki. Siapa pun pemuda itu, yang pasti dialah lawan sepadan untuk pemuda Yagami. Sasuke tahu, Light datang ke Konoha_gakure_ dengan sebuah tujuan tersembunyi. Apapun itu, boleh jadi ia akan menciptakan sebuah tragedi. Dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

_**Hinata, bisakah kau melihatku? Jika kau bisa, ikuti aku.** _

L menggerakkan manik monolitnya berkali-kali demi membaca pesan dari pewaris Uchiha. Ia yakin pemuda itulah yang mengirimnya. Karena hanya pemuda itu yang mengenali kekasihnya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata.

Sulit memercayai seorang pemuda arogan meminta bantuan. Boleh jadi, ini hanya sebuah jebakan. Labih dari itu, L merasa tak suka dengan pilihan kata yang Sasuke gunakan.

Tapi bagaimana seandainya Sasuke memang membutuhkan bantuan. Boleh jadi Light merencanakan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan. Karena itu, Sasuke berniat melakukan pencegahan.

"Ryu-Ryuga-_kun_ ... " Hinata menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan kekasihnya mengingat L sedikit sensitif dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bertanya padamu," jawab L sembari mencoba mengendalikan gemuruh di dalam hati.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata.

Wanita itu mengetikkan sebaris kalimat demi menanggapi pesan yang dikirimkan padanya. Sekedar menjadi penjelasan atas kata 'bantuan' dalam pesan yang diterimanya. Mungkinkah Light berniat mengancam Konoha dengan _Death Note_-nya? Tapi bukankah_ Death Note_ milik Misa telah diamankan oleh Ryuga?

Mungkin di tangan Light tersimpan _Death Note_ kedua. Karir membunuhnya di dimensinya telah terbaca, mungkin ia hendak memilih Konoha sebagai lahan bermainnya. Mungkin juga ia hendak mencari sesuatu di Konoha.

Ah, terlalu banyak probabilitas yang ada di benaknya.

**_Kutulis namanya dalam Death Note. Dan kini Light sedang mencoba mengingkari takdir kematiannya._**

Hinata tersentak kala membacanya. Ia menoleh ke arah L, mencari tahu reaksi apa yang diperlihatkan kekasihnya. Sementara Near hanya mengerutkan alis sembari memainkan ujung rambut putihnya.

"Jadi begitu ... " gumam L, "jadi Light-_kun_ sengaja pergi ke masa lalu untuk memperlambat waktu."

"Buku kematian ... apakah itu semacam kutukan?" Near menyuarakan keingintahuannya.

"_Death Note_ adalah buku yang digunakan untuk mengeksekusi pelaku tindak kriminal. Setiap orang yang namanya tertulis dalam _Death Note_ akan mati dalam empat puluh detik atau sesuai waktu yang ditentukan," jelas L.

"Dan pemiliknya adalah orang yang sekarang berada di dalam TR1209, begitukah?" tegas Near.

L mengangguk, membenarkan konklusi yang diucap cucunya.

"Biarkan saya yang bicara padanya, _Grandma_." Bocah berumur sekitar sebelas tahun itu menghampiri Hinata yang tengah merangkai kata untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

"A-aku tak tahu harus lega atau bagaimana. Tapi jika tujuan Yagami-_san_ dan Uchiha-_san_ adalah Konoha, maka ki-kita tak perlu repot untuk memenuhi janji pada ... Itachi-_kun_," Hinata sedikit ragu kala menyebut nama itu.

Sontak L melayangkan pandangan ke arah calon istrinya. Sungguh, ia tak suka nama itu terucap dari bibir Hinata. Sulit baginya menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Tak peduli bahkan dengan presensi Near di antara mereka.

"Saat kabur itu ... kenapa Hikari-san memilih menjadi Itachi Uchiha?" L tahu, ada kecemburuan tersirat dalam pertanyaannya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat gurat-gurat kecemburuan dari kekasihnya. Alih-alih menjawab dengan terbata, ia justru terpikir untuk sedikit menjahili detektif eksentrik maniak gula. Yeah, sepertinya akan menarik jika ia membungkus seduktif dalam balutan kata-kata.

"Aku tak bisa menyamar menjadi Ryuga-_kun_. Mogi-_san_ pasti akan mengenaliku," ucap Hinata, "lagipula, kupikir Itachi-_kun_ adalah sosok yang err ... keren."

Gurat kekesalan L bertambah saat mendengar Hinata mengucap kata 'keren' untuk Itachi. Ritme degup jantungnya meninggi. Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam tiap kisi-kisi sanubari. Sedikit banyak, ia khawatir atensi Hinata telah terbagi.

"Jadi saya tidak keren, ya," gumam L lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli. Sedikit permainan verbal nyatanya mampu membuat L berkenalan dengan bermacam ekspresi. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi ia menikmati ekspresi L yang bersusah payah menahan rasa kesal yang tersembunyi.

"Ryu-Ryuga-_kun_...," Hinata memanggil nama pemilik rambut liar, "Ryu-Ryuga-_kun_ terlihat manis kalau sedang cemburu."

L terpana, ia menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata yang tengah merona. Butuh waktu dua detik baginya untuk mencerna lingual Hinata. Astaga ... jadi Hinata hanya bermaksud menggoda. Ugh, kenapa ia tak bisa membacanya?

Sepasang lengan berbalut _long sleeves_ putih melingkari bahu Hinata. Gadis itu bisa merasakan punggungnya menghangat dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tahu, L tengah merengkuhnya. Seakan hendak menyalurkan afeksi tanpa kata. Dalam sekejap, kedua belah pipinya merona.

Near turut tersenyum melihat romansa L dan Hinata. Ia mengakui kebenaran kata-kata ayahnya, _Grandpa_ dan _Grandma_ adalah salah satu pasangan sempurna di dunia nyata. Tak berniat menginterupsi, ia kembali fokus pada layar di depan mata.

Noktah merah dalam layar meredup, tergantikan oleh warna jingga. Sebagai pemilik TR1209, Near tahu apa artinya. Takkan lama lagi, mereka akan segera tiba. Menelusuri jejak keberadaan para pencuri TR1209 miliknya.

Dan mungkin juga mencari di mana keberadaan ayahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to :** botol pasir**, *vee~~ gomen kalo buat senpai diksi berimanya 'berat' untuk dibaca. sedikit menyesal, saya harus bilang, tapi inilah gaya bercerita yang sedang saya suka. gomen kalau kurang berkenan orz*** Aiwha liu** *yup. beberapa kali near udah kasih penegasan di chapter ini*,** Freeya Lawliet, UQ, suka snsd** *fufufu~~ maafkan saya yang selalu lelet update, ya. soal romance, saya harap nggak terkesan 'maksa'',** Yamanaka Emo, Himeka Kyousuke, adeana winchester** *halo juga adeana-san. iya tuh, sasuke. belum tahu liciknya light sih',** Mei Anna AiHina, raya diu** 'ini udah update kok ^^',** kaizoku dARknEss , dan Hikaru  
><strong>'err ... nearhina, ya? nggak bisa janji, ya. sebagai fangirl near, saya tipikal fangirl posesif yang masih agak berat memairingkan near dengan siapapun. tapi request hikaru-san tetap saya pertimbangkan kok'

Yang login, balesan review lewat pm, ya ^^

Glossary:

1. Kapitulasi : pernyataan kalah

2. Sintagma : frasa, gabungan kata

3. Aglomerasi : pengumpulan/pemusatan ke dalam satu wilayah

4. Reversibel : bolak-balik

5. Repetisi : perulangan

Yosh, chapter ini masih belum move on dari mesin waktu. Penekanan chapter ini memang tentang Light-Sasuke yang tak lagi bersatu. Maaf atas keterlambatan update karena aktivitas RL yang menuntut konsentrasi tambahan. Andaikata tak merepotkan, berikan saya setetes pujian (kalau ada) atau semangkuk kritikan untuk menemani saya menikmati liburan (?) ^^

Molto grazie ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning : AR, time travel, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

Hinata menghirup udara khas tanah kelahirannya dalam-dalam. Di belakangnya ada dua pemuda pendiam. Near melangkah sembari sesekali menggerakkan gundam. Sementara L, sejak mendengar Hinata menyebut Itachi sebagai sosok yang keren, raut wajahnya jadi sedikit muram.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengaktifkan _byakugan_. Mendeteksi cakra yang menunjukkan eksistensi kedua pemuda arogan. Yah, Sasuke mungkin tak lagi masuk hitungan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk berubah haluan. Setelah pembicaraan Near dengan Sasuke, mereka membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Sebuah kesepakatan guna menghentikan langkah pemuda berjuluk Dewa Keadilan.

Konoha belum berubah semenjak terakhir kali L menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Hanya saja, jika dulu ia datang untuk menikmati pakansi, maka tujuannya datang saat ini tak lain untuk menghentikan Light Yagami. Kemungkinan besar ia juga akan menyelesaikan sisa problematikanya dengan Itachi. Tapi yang jelas, kedatangannya kali ini dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Warga Konoha tak boleh tahu jika Hinata sudah kembali. Jika memang ada, cukup para Anbu sajalah yang mengetahui. L tahu, kedatangan mereka mungkin saja sudah terdeteksi. Mungkin setelah semuanya usai, L harus menemui _Hokage-sama_ untuk memberi eksplanasi.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Belum sempat L menanggapi, gadis itu sudah melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk demi mencari dua entitas yang tersembunyi.

Kadang kala L membenci realita yang menempatkan Hinata sebagai _kunoichi_. Dalam dimensi ini, justru gadis itulah yang memberikan proteksi. Terus terang saja, hal itu sedikit menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kiri. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia berdiskusi dengan Near sembari menanti Hinata kembali.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Near-_kun_," ucap L, "apakah Near-_kun_ dan Christopher-_kun_ hanya datang untuk mempelajari sejarah?"

"_Grandpa_ mencurigai saya?" Near balik bertanya.

"Sejarah memang menarik. Ada banyak hal berharga yang bisa kita dapatkan. Saya hanya ingin tahu, di antara sekian banyak sejarah dunia, mengapa Near-_kun_ dan Christhoper-_kun_ memilih dimensi saya dan dimensi Hikari-_san_?" L berkata sembari membuka bungkus biskuit cokelatnya.

Near tersenyum kaku. Bocah itu ingat, ayahnya pernah mengatakan insting L sebagai seorang detektif amat sulit ditipu. _Grandpa_-nya itu pasti sudah memiliki berbagai argumentasi berkaitan dengan penjelajah waktu. Yah, kali ini Near harus memikirkan cara yang paling tepat untuk mengaku.

"Saya tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa _Grandpa _memilih dimensi _Grandma _untuk _Grandpa_ datangi?" Near menjawab, sekaligus mengajukan sebuah tanya kepada kakeknya.

"Watari menyuruh saya mengambil cuti dengan mencoba menangani kasus pembantaian keluarga Uchiha di dimensi ini," jawab L.

"Dan hasilnya?" Near bertanya.

"Near-_kun_ belum menjawab pertanyaan saya tadi," ucap L merasa keberatan menjelaskan ihwal kedatangannya ke Konoha pada Near.

"_Grandma_ berasal dari dimensi ini, _Grandpa_ berasal dari dimensi lain. Tetapi kalian dapat bertemu, menikah, dan memiliki keturunan. Maksud saya, bukankah itu seperti sebuah pengingkaran atas hukum fisika yang telah kita pelajari?"

L berhenti mengunyah biskuit cokelat. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti, Near tak asal memberikan postulat. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di dimensinya, terkunci dalam ruang dengan empat sekat. Dan Hinata seharusnya juga tetap berada di sini, membuktikan kapabilitasnya sebagai seorang _kunoichi _hebat.

Itu seharusnya, bukan faktanya.

Bocah berambut putih itu menatapnya. Seolah tatapan mata akan lebih banyak bicara ketimbang tutur kata. Sepertinya Near menginginkan L memikirkan suatu hal yang mungkin selama ini terlewatkan begitu saja.

Suatu hal yang selama ini tak pernah singgah dalam pemikirannya. Suatu hal yang wajar terjadi dalam hidupnya, tetapi kali ini kewajaran itu mengawali segalanya. Mengawali sebuah misteri yang menyeret mereka semua ke dalam enigma.

"_Tuan akan menyukainya. Ini sebuah perjalanan waktu."_

L tak pernah lupa kalimat itu. Watarilah yang menawarinya berlibur demi membunuh rasa jemu yang mendera karena kasus Kira tak kunjung menemukan titik temu. Dan L tak pernah mempertanyakan dari mana Watari memperoleh mesin waktu. Menurutnya, ia memang tak perlu mempertanyakannya karena Watari memang memiliki akses untuk mendapatkan mesin-mesin yang membuat kinerja L terbantu. Dan kini Near seolah ingin menggiringnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengusik. Apakah Watari mengetahui secara pasti tentang semua anomali ini, ataukah ia juga salah satu dari pemain skenario yang apik? Opsi pertama sepertinya tak mungkin karena L mengenal Watari dengan sangat baik. Jika memang demikian, siapakah yang berada di balik teka-teki yang sedemikian menggelitik?

"Itulah yang sedang kami selidiki."

L merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Bukan, bukan milik Light Yagami. Bukan pula milik bungsu Uchiha yang lekat dengan arogansi. Suara ini milik seorang_ shinobi. Shinobi_ Konoha yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke areal sekitar. Ia mencoba mendeteksi cakra milik Sasuke dan Light yang masih samar-samar. Terutama Light, karena pemuda itulah yang menjadi singelar. Hinata khawatir, pemuda itu akan mendorong Konoha pada sebuah kekacauan besar.

Ah, itu dia! Di tepi sungai, terlihat dua sosok yang dicarinya. Dari pengamatannya, ia bisa melihat Light yang seolah berkuasa. Sementara Sasuke dibuat seolah tak berdaya. Padahal Hinata tahu, pemuda Uchiha itu juga bukan ninja yang lemah seperti dirinya. Kira memang bukan lawan yang akan takluk dengan jutsu ninja. Bertarung dengannya berarti beradu intektualitas yang jauh di atas rata-rata.

Hinata tahu, hanya Ryuga Hideki yang menjadi lawan sepadan untuk Sang Iblis Tampan. Tujuannya mencari mereka hanyalah memberi tanda pada Sasuke agar pemuda itu tahu, rencana mereka siap untuk dijalankan.

"Kurasa para Anbu sudah mendeteksi keberadaan kita," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap tajam aliran sungai yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menumpukkan jemari di dagu, seolah berpikir keras memikirkan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Anbu?" ulang Light sembari mengerutkan alis.

"Semacam dinas intelijen rahasia dalam dimensimu," jawab Sasuke.

Ini jelas bukan fakta yang menyenangkan. Jika benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, maka Light masih membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk memberinya perlindungan. Ugh, bahkan dalam dimensi yang dinilainya arkais pun ada saja hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Kau harus melindungiku, Uchiha!" geram Light. Ia sedikit cemas melihat bulir-bulir air yang semakin bergerak tak menentu.

"Aku bukan bawahanmu, Yagami," Sasuke menyeringai, "kau memilih Konoha sebagai tempat tujuanmu. Tapi kau tak pernah bertanya apa yang kami miliki dalam dimensi ini."

"Kau!" Light menudingnya dengan geram.

"Salah satu blunder paling konyol yang kaulakukan adalah mendatangi Konoha, Yagami. Kau mungkin selamat dari waktu tujuh hari waktu kematianmu. Tapi di sini, ada ribuan ninja yang akan kauhadapi," ujar Sasuke. Seringai sinis muncul di bibirnya manakala menyadari Sang Dewa Keadilan terlihat sedikit panik.

Light menggeram marah. Bukan hanya pada Sasuke, tetapi juga pada dirinya yang terlampau menganggap Sasuke sebagai sosok yang lemah. Pemuda itu pasti sengaja menyembunyikan apa yang diketahuinya dari Konoha demi sebuah momentum kekalahan yang indah. Sial, sudah sejauh ini Light melangkah, haruskah ia menyerah?

"Ini dimensiku, Yagami. Jika kau ingin selamat, kau yang harus mengikutiku," ucap Sasuke taktis.

Bulir-bulir air bergerak cepat layaknya butiran peluru. Seolah dikendalikan, semuanya menjadikan Light sebagai sasaran yang dituju. Setengah tak siap menghadapinya, Light terpaku. Baginya, semua ini memang hal yang baru. Ryuk juga bukan _partner_ yang bisa diandalkan untuk membantu.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba ia harus takut jika waktu kematiannya adalah seminggu? Setelah sisa waktunya hampir berakhir, ia baru akan mencari dimensi lain untuk memanipulasi waktu. _Death Note_ dan mesin waktu akan menjadi mainan yang tak pernah membuatnya jemu.

Bulir-bulir peluru air kian mendekat. Dalam dua detik, Sasuke melompat. Membawanya serta dari terjangan peluru air yang teramat dashsyat. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengumpat. Lingkar oniksnya menatap kesal pada pemilik mata cokelat.

"Idiot! Kau hampir mati, Bodoh! Apa sulitnya mengakuiku sebagai pemimpinmu!" umpat Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan seorang dewa bisa menjadi bawahanmu, Uchiha," seringai Light.

Sasuke mendesis. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari, arogansi Light memang sudah benar-benar mencapai tahap kronis. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih, bahkan ketika ia telah menyelamatkan Light dari saat-saat kritis.

"Lagi pula, bukankah seorang anak buah akan selalu tahu bila pimpinannya sedang berada dalam bahaya?" lanjut Light.

"Kau berutang nyawa padaku, Yagami. Kupastikan suatu saat kau akan membayarnya," tukas Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sosok gadis lembut di balik pepohonan rindang.

"Kau sudah mengambilnya dariku, Uchiha. Ingat waktu seminggu yang kauberikan padaku," ucap Light, "jadi Uchiha, setelah ini kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Pohon tempat mereka berpijak bergetar. Dari bawah sana, ada sosok _kunoichi_ gesit yang terus membombardir mereka dengan gencar. Meskipun Sasuke sudah sangat ingin membunuh Light, tetapi ia harus menyelamatkan pemuda ini agar misi yang diembannya berjalan lancar.

Hup! Pemuda itu melompati cabang-cabang pohon dengan membawa beban tambahan. Rencananya membuat Light tertekan agaknya tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Meski begitu, ia tahu, pemuda yang dibawanya ini merasakan ketidakamanan. Setidaknya ia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menuliskan namanya dalam buku kematian.

Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui, Light menginginkan dirinya mati. Mungkin saja Light tengah menimbang-nimbang kapan ia akan mengeksekusi Sasuke dengan_ Death Note_ yang ia miliki. Namun, setelah mendapat serangan dari kunoichi tadi—Sasuke tahu itu Hinata—pemuda itu pasti akan mempertimbangkan untuk memberikannya proteksi. Dengan begitu Sasuke memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil _Death Note_ itu kembali. Tak masalah jika nantinya ia harus menyerahkan Light dan buku itu pada Ryuga Hideki. Toh, ia bisa merobek beberapa lembarnya untuk ia manfaatkan sendiri.

Hinata memandangi kedua pemuda yang menjauh pergi. Ia tahu ke mana Sasuke akan membawa pemuda Yagami. Sebaiknya ia juga segera kembali dan memberitahu Ryuga Hideki.

.

.

.

L kembali menikmati biskuit cokelatnya dengan tenang. Manik kelamnya dan lingkaran oniks milik Itachi masih beradu pandang. Dari mata selegam malam itu, L tahu Itachi merasa senang. Entah karena tahu adiknya sudah datang atau karena tahu Hinata pulang.

"Itulah yang sedang kami selidiki."

Itu yang dikatakan Itachi saat memperlihatkan diri. Seolah ia memang sudah mencuri dengar sejak L dan Near memulai konversasi. Yang membuat L tak mengerti adalah pilihan Itachi menggunakan pronomina 'kami'. Seolah-olah kakak Sasuke itu tidak merasa asing dengan Near yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari dimensi ini. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Near, L kembali berspekulasi. Bocah itu juga tak bereaksi pasca mendengar kata ganti yang disebut Itachi.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya L setengah menyelidik.

"Nate adalah putraku ... Ayah."

L menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia butuh sedikit tambahan waktu untuk mencerna jawaban yang baru saja didengarnya. Nate mungkin nama asli cucunya, tetapi kata 'ayah' yang diucapkan Itachi tentu saja benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Mungkin L membutuhkan lebih banyak glukosa untuk menambah kecepatan berpikirnya.

Bukankah putranya bernama Christopher Lawliet?

Jadi, apakah Christopher yang menyamar menjadi Uchiha Itachi ataukah Itachi yang menyamar menjadi putranya?

"Namaku Christopher Lawliet. Kurasa Nate sudah menceritakan perjalanan kami pada Ayah," ujar pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Garis wajah yang sama ... mata oniks yang sama ... bahkan rambut panjangnya pun sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah pilihannya dalam berbusana. Tak seperti Itachi yang setia dengan jubah awan merahnya, Christopher mengenakan polo shirt warna biru tua. Melihat dua sosok yang nyaris tak memiliki diferensiasi ini, benarkah Christopher dan Itachi adalah sosok yang berbeda?

Demi Tuhan, L tak habis pikir. Tak berarti dirinya adalah orang yang pandir. Hanya saja, ia belum bisa menarik benang merah atas setiap anasir. Dengan berbagai kesimpangsiuran yang ada, L belum bisa membuat suatu konstatir.

"Jadi ... Christopher-_kun_ adalah putra saya ... dengan Hyuuga-_san_?" L sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" balas Christopher.

"Ya." Kejutan yang mungkin akan lebih sempurna jika putranya tak serupa dengan rivalnya dalam memperebutkan hati Hinata. "Hinata sedang melacak keberadaan Sasuke dan Light-_kun_. Saya pikir, dia akan segera kembali."

"Aku tahu," Christopher melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Near yang lebih memilih untuk memainkan gundam kesayangannya. Ia menepuk bahu putranya, "Ayah senang kau menemukan dimensi yang tepat."

"_Grandma_ yang menemukanku," Near berujar tanpa ekspresi. Jemarinya menunjuk pada satu direksi, "Itu G_randma_."

Dua pasang manik gelap itu memandangi gadis yang baru muncul pasca perburuannya menemukan keberadaan dua pemuda arogan. Mulanya ia tersenyum ringan. Namun ekspresinya berganti menjadi kebingungan manakala menatap kehadiran sang Uchiha berparas rupawan.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Christopher-_kun_, Hinata," koreksi L.

"E-eh?" Hinata terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Near demi mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Yang didapatkannya adalah anggukan kepala.

Gadis itu tak serta merta percaya. Hidup sebagai _kunoichi_ membuatnya lebih waspada. Siapa yang tahu ini hanya tipuan belaka. Hinata memusatkan konsentrasi dan mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Manik keunguannya menyusuri aliran cakra milik pemuda yang teramat mirip dengan si sulung Uchiha. Seolah sadar Hinata tengah mengamatinya dengan intensif, Christopher balas memandangi ibunya.

Christopher memang sudah menduga sebelumnya, kedua orang tuanya takkan serta merta percaya. Ibunya pernah mengatakan ia mirip seorang _shinobi_ Konoha yang telah lama tiada. Christopher memiliki mata gelap seperti ayahnya dan rambut legam dan panjang khas klan Hyuuga. Konjugasi inilah yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang Uchiha.

"Ibu bilang aku mirip Uchiha Itachi," kenang Christopher.

Atau sesungguhnya dia memang Uchiha Itachi? Dari aliran cakranya, Hinata bahkan tak menemukan diferensiasi. Sosok yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan _shinobi_ yang pernah memintanya menjadi ibu dari para Uchiha yang akan mempertahankan dinasti. Hinata tak pernah benar-benar mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Di mana Light-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_san_?" tanya L memecah keheningan. Ia tak ingin ambiguitas akan identitas Christopher—atau boleh jadi Itachi—menambah beban pikiran. Ia memilih mengakseptasi fakta yang diberikan—tentu saja tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan.

"_Mansion_ klan Uchiha," jawab Hinata, "lalu apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan? Ma-maksudku, haruskah kita mendatangi mereka sekarang?"

"Di hari pertama saya rasa Light-_kun_ belum akan bermain-main. Mungkin ia baru akan mempelajari situasi di Konoha dari Sasuke-_san_. Yang saya khawatirkan adalah kau, Hyuuga-_san_. Mungkin saja Light-_kun_ sudah mengetahui nama aslimu," ucap L.

"Saya pikir target Yagami-_san_ adalah _Grandpa_. Jadi saya rasa Yagami-_san_ takkan membunuh _Grandma_ begitu saja," Near turut menyuarakan argumennya.

"Ta-tapi Near, Yagami-_san_ bisa saja menulis namaku dalam _Death Note_ lalu memberi jeda waktu sebelum kematianku," ujar Hinata, "seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke-_san_ terhadapnya."

L meraih jemarinya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Maafkan saya. Sepertinya saya terlalu jauh membuat prediksi. Hyuuga-_san_ tidak perlu khawatir. Sasuke-_san_ tidak akan seceroboh itu memberitahu nama Hyuuga-_san_ pada Light-_kun_."

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan sang detektif mumpuni. Ia seolah ingin membagi kecemasan yang melanda hati. Bukan, yang dicemaskannya bukanlah Light yang menghendaki dirinya mati. Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, Hinata tahu resiko kematian akan selalu mengintai ke mana pun ia pergi. Kali ini yang dicemaskannya adalah keselamatan pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya ini. Bagaimana jika ia luput memberikan proteksi?

L membalas pelukan Hinata sepenuh hati. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri helaian indigo milik gadis yang ia cintai. Pandangannya menyapu sekilas Near dan ayahnya yang menatap mereka penuh arti. Ia hanya ingin meminta mereka mengerti. Pelukan ini bukanlah ajang untuk memamerkan romantika yang mereka jalani. Memeluk Hinata adalah cara yang dipilihnya untuk membuat gadis itu mendapatkan ketentraman hati.

L merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak menyortir ucapannya di depan sang kunoichi. Seharusnya ia tak perlu membeberkan kekhawatirannya sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika ia menyimpannya dalam hati dan bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan aksi gila pemuda Yagami. Hanya saja, di dimensi ini Hinatalah satu-satunya teman diskusi yang ia percayai.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, "A-aku akan memberitahu Hokage. Kuharap kita bisa mendapatkan bantuan Anbu untuk menghentikan Yagami-_san_." Wajahnya merona hebat kala menyadari betapa agresifnya ia memeluk L di depan anak dan cucunya.

"Saya ikut," ucap L, "ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada pemimpin desa ini."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menunggu kalian," ujar Christopher.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kembali ke sini," ujar Hinata.

"Kami tidak akan menunggu kalian di sini," ujar Christopher.

Baik L maupun Hinata mengerti. Mungkin Christopher akan memilih TR1031 sebagai tempat untuk menanti. Dari mesin itu, mereka bisa mengakses data-data terkait mesin waktu mereka yang tercuri. Lagi pula mereka takkan mungkin membawa kabur TR1031 karena L yang memegang kunci.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian di_ Mansion_ Uchiha."

Adalah kalimat Christopher yang membuat pikiran mereka kembali dihujani asumsi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **Aiwha liu** *chapter ini sudah memberikan jawaban, kan? ^^*,** UQ** *Yup. Udah disindir tuh sama Sasuke*, **SasyaTazkiya Lawliet**, **suka snsd** *Yup. Light cuma takut mati n ga bisa bersenang-senang lagi. Apalagi dia belum mengalahkan L*, **adeanawinchester** *gomen apdetnya ngaret banget. Dia emang datang buat jadi Kira and mancing L buat datang aja*, **Nakamura Hyuga** *NearHina? kenapa nggak NearNera aja #geplaked*, **Ulva-chan** *Gpp kok. Maklumi aja ya kalo bahasanya agak berat. Maklum, yang lagi jatuh cinta kan Tuan Detektif ^^v*, **Aoiyuuko** *gomen baru update orz*, **jonghoshinoxxxsai**, dan **Izumi Nairi**.

Gomenasai baru update orz orz. Maklum, kesibukan RL kemarin bikin saya mau ga mau sedikit menelantarkan fic-fic yang jadi tanggungan saya. Chapter kali ini pun saya nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain selamat menikmati dan meminta sejumput review dari kalian. Karena review adalah 'multivitamin' yang menyehatkan buat saya ^^

Molto grazie ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning : AR, time travel, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

"Rumahmu?"

Itu reaksi Light ketika langkah kaki mereka terhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_ yang terlihat lengang. Terang saja, karena Sasuke sebagai penghuni _mansion_ pun akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang. Uchiha terakhir itu sibuk berpetualang, menembus dimensi yang seharusnya terlarang.

"Masuklah," Sasuke membuka pintu _mansion_, mempersilakan 'tamu istimewanya' untuk masuk. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sibuk merutuk.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_chan_."

Ucapan selamat datang itu membuat Sasuke membeku. Oniksnya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan penglihatannya tak terganggu. Jika yang menyambutnya adalah Naruto dan Sakura, mungkin ia hanya akan menggerutu. Tetapi akan lain jadinya jika yang menyapanya adalah sosok yang seharusnya sudah terbunuh di masa lalu.

Dua buah _shuriken_ melayang. Sasukelah yang melemparkannya ke arah pria berambut panjang. Ia ingin memastikan, sosok di hadapannya bukanlah ilusi sesaat yang akan segera menghilang. Jika benar, maka inilah sosok Uchiha—yang seharusnya sudah mati—yang menjadi topik pembicaraan banyak orang.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan '_Tadaima_', Sasuke-_chan_." Pria itu menangkap dua _shuriken_ yang dilemparkannya, lalu melemparkannya kembali ke arah Light Yagami.

Hup!

Sasuke menangkap dua _shuriken_ itu—meski ia lebih suka jika kedua _shuriken_ itu menancap di kepala iblis di sampingnya ini—lalu menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya. Penampilannya ... wajahnya ... respon atas serangannya ... benar-benar khas seorang Uchiha. Lalu ... bagaimana dengan matanya.

"Beraninya kau masuk _Mansion_ Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi palsu!" geram Sasuke.

"Ibuku benar, aku tak bisa meremehkan mata seorang Uchiha." Pria itu tersenyum sekilas, mengingatkan Sasuke pada senyum kakaknya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Christ River. Aku datang untuk mengambil kembali propertiku."

Sasuke menaikkan alis demi mendengar kata 'properti'. Mengaitkan semua hal yang terjadi, Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk membuat sebuah konklusi. Christlah pemilik mesin penghubung antardimensi. Dan sosoknya boleh jadi merupakan reinkarnasi dari Uchiha Itachi. Itu sebabnya Christ dan Itachi tak memiliki banyak distingsi.

"Wow, jadi kita kedatangan tamu dari masa depan," Light menyeringai, "senang bertemu denganmu, River-_san_."

"Ne, Light-_kun_ sedang membicarakan diri sendiri," komentar Christ.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Christ membuat mereka terkejut. Jujur saja, dalam hati mereka terselip sedikit rasa takut. Tatapan mata dan perkataan Christ menyiratkan seolah kapan saja ia siap menyenggut. Dan dengan akses informasi yang dimilikinya, membuat mereka tak bisa berlikut bahkan jika mereka bisa bersembunyi di lubang semut.

"_Daddy_, sampai kapan _Daddy_ ingin bermain-main dengan mereka?" Sosok bertubuh mungil muncul dari arah _chasitsu mansion_ ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam replika pesawat terbang, sementara tangan kirinya memilin-milin helaian surai.

Kali ini Light yang terbelalak. Jika Christ merupakan reinkarnasi dari kakak Sasuke, mungkinkah bocah itu adalah reinkarnasi dari detektif nomor satu dunia yang selalu menghambatnya bergerak? Jika benar demikian, sepertinya Light harus menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa menemukan cara untuk memukul mereka secara telak...

"Namanya Near River, putraku," Christ memberi penjelasan.

... atau mungkin jarak bukan lagi menjadi masalah. Kesalahan fatal Christ memberikan identitas mereka bisa ia manfaatkan sebagai celah. Kawan atau lawan, Light bisa menyetir mereka dengan mudah. Bagus, ia bisa menjadikan mereka sebagai alat untuk mendesak L untuk segera menyerah.

Telunjuk Near terangkat. Mengarah pada Light dengan tepat, "_Daddy_ tidak perlu memberi tahu namaku pada Dewa Kematian yang tersesat."

Sudut bibir Light terangkat. Sepertinya praduganya tentang Near memang tepat. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Ia hanya perlu menuliskan nama si bocah pucat. Ahahaha ... bahkan reinkarnasi L pun takkan mampu membuat langkahnya terhambat.

"Lawan Yagami-_san_ adalah _Grandpa_. Saya kira _Grandpa_ tidak akan senang jika kita terlalu mencampuri urusannya, _Daddy,_" komentar Near.

"_Yare-yare_ ... kau terlalu frontal, Near. Tapi baiklah, _Daddy_ juga lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati dango buatan _Grandma_-mu," kata Christ, "ne, Sasuke-_kun_, TR1209-nya kuambil kembali. Kuharap kau dan Light-_kun_ tidak banyak mengubahnya."

"Mesin waktumu adalah propertiku, River-_san_," ucap Light, "jadi berikan padaku _microchip, password_ atau apa pun yang memungkinkanku untuk mengaksesnya secara keseluruhan." Pemuda itu menatap Christ dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, "Berikan padaku, kecuali kau ingin hidupmu berakhir empat puluh detik lagi."

"Kau membuatku takut, Light-_kun_," Christ menanggapinya dengan santai, "sayangnya _microchip_ yang kaumaksud ada di tangan ayahku. Jadi jika kau menginginkannya, kau hanya perlu menemuinya. Aku yakin kau mengenalnya, karena kau selalu memanggilnya ... Ryuzaki."

Cih, jadi Christ dan Near adalah anak dan cucu dari si maniak glukosa yang eksentrik! Sial, mendengar realita ini rasanya membuatnya benar-benar tercekik. Demi Death Note dan Raja Shinigami, memikirkannya saja membuat logika Light terasa begitu spastik. Tidak, tidak, memiliki anak dan cucu bukan berarti Ryuzakilah yang memenangkan duel klasik. Hahaha ... Christ pastilah cuma hasil _one night stand_ Ryuzaki dengan seorang wanita cantik. Sebelum Christ dilahirkan, pasti ia sudah berhasil membunuh Si Jabrik.

"Kau akan membiarkannya, Tuan Uchiha?" Light mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menoleh ke arah Uchiha bungsu. Christ dan Near sudah melangkah maju, masuk ke dalam portal spiral bercahaya biru.

"Itu hak mereka," desis Sasuke pelan.

"Cih! Kau idiot, Sasuke. Mesin itu adalah implemenku untuk menjelajah waktu," tukas Light, "tetapi bukan masalah berarti. Aku hanya perlu merebut mesin waktu milik Ryuzaki atau menulis nama Christ dan Near mengembalikannya dengan menuliskannya dalam Death Note yang kumiliki."

Sreett!

Pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke terarah padanya, "Kubunuh kau jika kau berani mengusik Itachi-_nii_."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tahu, Christ adalah reinkarnasi Itachi—meski ayahnya adalah Ryuzaki—tetapi setiap kali melihatnya, Sasuke selalu merasa kakaknya hidup kembali. Karena itu, ia takkan membiarkan hidup Christ berakhir di tangan Si Iblis Yagami.

.

.

.

L mengikuti langkah Hinata ke arah ruangan Tsunade. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang untuk menemui Godaime Hokage. Biasanya, Watarilah yang selalu menjadi atase. Saat Hinata membuka pintu, samar-samar L bisa mencium aroma sake. Alisnya sedikt mengerut, tak mengerti pilihan Sang Hokage menikmati sake di kala sore.

Untuk ukuran seorang hokage, rasanya pakaian yang dipilih Tsunade rasanya terlalu provokatif. Setidaknya melenceng jauh dari perkiraan L yang membayangkan sosok yang ditemuinya—baik pria maupun wanita—akan mengenakan kimono minim motif. Yah, barangkali wanita di depannya ini memang kelewat asertif.

"_Konnichi wa_, Hokage-_sama_," Hinata menyapa Tsunade, "perkenalkan, namanya...,"

"Ryuga Hideki. Detektif dari masa depan yang datang untuk berlibur di sini," potong Tsunade, "jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Asistennya selalu datang secara berkala untuk memberikan data dan memastikan keamanannya." Mata cokelat madunya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang masih sibuk mengunyah cookies cokelat, "Ne, Ryuga-_san_, aku senang akhirnya kau datang sendiri ke sini."

"Hmm?" L mengerjapkan bola matanya, kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"A-anou, Hokage-_sama_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan." Hinata menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu suka melihat Tsunade memerhatikan L sedetail itu. Apalagi di saat ekspresi L terlihat menggemaskan dan begitu lucu.

"Katakanlah," Tsunade mempersilakan heiress Hyuuga itu untuk berbicara.

Hinata menelan ludah sebelum berbicara. Bagaimanapun, tujuannya ke sini adalah melapor pada Hokage Kelima. Bahkan jika wanita tua-tapi-awet muda itu main mata dengan kekasihnya. Terutama informasi tentang Sang Dewa. Ia juga tak lupa memberitahu Hokage tentang Christopher dan Near—tentu tanpa memberi tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah keturunannya dengan Ryuga.

"_Oh, ayolah Hinata. Hokage-sama hanya heran melihat perilaku Ryuga yang tak biasa, bukan untuk membangun sebuah romansa_," berkali-kali Hinata meyakinkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau datang untuk membawa kembali Light Yagami," Godaime Hokage menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, menatap lurus ke arah L, "aku akan meminta para Anbu untuk mengawasinya. Terlebih melihat koalisinya dengan Sasuke Uchiha, boleh jadi ia merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Uchiha-_san_ ada di pihak kita, Hokage-_sama_," ucap Hinata.

"Bisakah kau menjaminnya, Hinata? Kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu, apa yang dipikirkan bocah Uchiha satu itu," komentar Hokage.

"Setidaknya sampai saat ini, Sasuke-_kun_ masih berada di pihak kita, Hokage-_sama_," L meralat ucapan kekasihnya, "lagi pula ada Christopher-_kun_ dan Near-_kun_ yang akan mengawasinya. Akan lebih bagus jika Sasuke-_kun_ mengira Christopher-_kun_ adalah kakaknya."

"Tidakkah upaya itu terlalu berbahaya. Keselamatan dua rekan kalian dipertaruhkan di sana. Di _Mansion_ Uchiha ada seorang _shinobi_ berbakat dan seorang psikopat," sergah Tsunade.

"Saya memercayai mereka," seloroh L, "lagi pula jika Christopher-_kun_ mengambil kembali mesin waktunya, maka Light-_kun_ akan mencari saya. Mungkin dia akan mengancam saya dengan Death Note-nya, tetapi...,"

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan Yagami-_san_ menyakiti calon suamiku!"

Tsunade terkejut, tak mengira seorang heiress Hyuuga akan berkata sedemikian impulsif. Untuk sejenak, wanita itu merasa ia sedang berada dalam situasi yang kurang kondusif. Terlebih ketika melihat mata keunguan gadis Hyuuga itu berkaca-kaca ketika menatap kekasihnya dengan intensif. Sedangkan pemuda berambut liar di hadapannya masih terdiam—mungkin dia tipikal yang kurang reaktif.

"Saya tidak mengerti, apa yang Hyuuga-_san_ takutkan dari saya? Light-_kun_ takkan membunuh saya selama ia belum mengetahui nama saya," ucap L, "yang saya takutkan justru bagaimana jika ia mengancam saya dengan menuliskan nama Hyuuga-_san_ dalam Death Note-nya."

Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu merah padam. Ketakutannya bahwa Light akan menyakiti L membuatnya tak ingin tinggal diam. Ia justru melupakan kenyataan bahwa keselamatannyalah yang lebih terancam. Bisakah ia memastikan Sasuke akan mencegah Light menggiringnya pada situasi yang mencekam? Dan bisakah ia mencuri Death Note secara diam-diam?

"Apa pun itu, saya akan menghadapinya," kata L, "ini pertarungan saya dengan Kira. Dan saya kira, keadilanlah yang akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya."

Keadilan.

Satu kata yang dapat dinilai dari berbagai sudut pandang yang berbeda. Bahkan dewa psikopat seperti Kira pun bertindak atas nama keadilan untuk menghukum para pendosa. Di matanya, para kriminal tak ubahnya tumpukan sampah tak berguna. Dan siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya juga tak lebih dari makhluk-makhluk hina.

Bagaimana jika ternyata L kalah dalam pertarungan ini? Itu berarti mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatukan hati. Lalu bagaimana Christopher bisa menunjukkan eksistensi? Apakah pemuda itu adalah jaminan bahwa L takkan mati melawan si pembunuh keji?

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata tak mengerti. Hidupnya tak pernah sesulit ini, bahkan ketika ia harus menerima berbagai misi. Seharusnya ia tahu, semenjak bertemu dengan Ryuga Hideki, hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi. Hinata tak tahu, ia harus merasa senang ataukah merasa tegang melihat banyaknya tantangan yang harus mereka hadapi.

Hinata berasal dari masa lalu, sedangkan L berasal dari dimensi yang lebih maju. Mesin waktu membuat keduanya bertemu. Satu hal yang menggelitik Hinata adalah, konsekuensi macam apa yang harus mereka tanggung jika mereka bersatu? Akankah menimbulkan kekacauan dalam lintasan waktu?

"Hinata, kurasa aku harus bicara serius dengan Ryuga-_san_. Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami?" pinta Tsunade.

Napas Hinata seakan tercekat. Di dadanya, ada desiran nyeri yang menguat. Bagaimanapun pesona Hokage terlampau hebat. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menepis prasangka buruk dengan memikirkan bahwa pembicaraan mereka hanyalah untuk membuat rencana yang akurat.

"Pulanglah. Temui keluarga Hyuuga-_san_. Saya akan menyusul setelah selesai," L menepuk bahunya. Kecupannya mendarat di pelipis kanan Hinata, mencoba memahami kecemasan macam apa yang menyerang kekasihnya.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit berat. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengaktifkan byakugan dan mengawasi kedua sosok itu dari suatu tempat. Tidak, lebih baik ia kembali, lalu bersiap menyambut L dengan secangkir teh hangat. Mungkin juga mencoba bicara dengan ayahnya tentang sosok pemuda yang membuat hatinya terjerat.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi menyesap _ocha_ yang terhidang di hadapannya. Berpura-pura terlihat rileks, meski sebenarnya ia sedang sakit kepala. Bukan karena masalah klan yang tiada habisnya, melainkan karena seorang pemuda eksentrik—yang entah datang dari belahan bumi sebelah mana—datang melamar putrinya. Sebelumnya, ia telah mendengar sosok pemuda ini baik dari hokage maupun dari laporan keponakannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa tak siap menerima pinangan mendadak dari kekasih Hinata.

"_Saya mencintai putri Anda, dan saya yakin putri Anda juga mencintai saya. Kami akan menikah pertengahan musim gugur nanti, saya harap Anda merestuinya."_

Untaian kalimat yang diucapkan L membuktikan pemuda itu memang tak pandai berbasa-basi. Sejujurnya tipikal orang seperti inilah yang ia sukai. Nilai plus baginya, karena pemuda itu juga tak membanggakan diri sendiri.

Dari cerita hokage—wanita itu memanggilnya begitu mengetahui Hinata pergi ke dimensi lain—Hiashi tahu L berprofesi sebagai pecinta enigma. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk mengurai data dan fakta ketimbang mengencani para wanita. Dan Hinata adalah wanita pertama—dan satu-satunya—yang secara intensif berhubungan dengannya. Dengan kata lain, Hiashi tak perlu khawatir lelaki itu akan mengkhianati putrinya.

Tetapi ... haruskah Hiashi mengatakan 'ya'?

L bukan seorang _shinobi_, tentu ia tak bisa diandalkan dalam memberi proteksi. Jika Hinata menikah dengannya, status L sebagai detektif memungkinkannya juga akan mendapat ancaman bahaya dari berbagai direksi. _Kami-sama_ ... kenapa laki-laki ini yang harus Hinata cintai?

"Sejak kecil kau dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga, Hinata," lelaki paruh baya itu akhirnya membuka suara, "kau juga tahu, sebagai konsekuensinya, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Klan Hyuuga."

Neji yang turut hadir dalam ruangan itu tersenyum diam-diam.

"Saya tahu," ujar Hinata pelan, namun tanpa keraguan, "keinginan saya mungkin terdengar sangat egois. Tetapi ... yang saya inginkan adalah mendampingi Ryuga-_kun_. Bahkan jika ... bahkan jika saya harus meninggalkan klan Hyuuga."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara, Hinata," tukas Hiashi dingin. Pria itu menoleh ke arah L, "jika aku mengijinkanmu menikahinya, kau akan membawanya pergi ke dimensimu, kan?"

"Hal yang biasa dilakukan suami terhadap istrinya, Hyuuga-_sama_," jawab L singkat.

"Dan setelah itu kalian tak bisa sering-sering kembali ke masa ini. Bagaimanapun, perjalanan waktu selalu membawa risiko kekacauan lintas waktu," Hiashi mengambil jeda sesaat, "karena itu tinggalah selama beberapa hari di sini."

"_Oji-san_, lalu bagaimana dengan masalah pewaris Hyuuga?!" Neji mengajukan keberatannya secara spontan.

"Memiliki seorang putri membuatku sadar, aku akan menanggung risiko kehilangan putriku di kemudian hari. Hinata bisa kapan saja berganti marga jika _Kami-sama_ menghendaki. Dan sepertinya saat itu telah tiba," ujar Hiashi, "Ryuga-_kun_, kupercayakan putriku padamu."

"Terima kasih atas kebijaksanaan Anda, Hyuuga-_sama_," ujar L sembari tersenyum lega.

"_Arigatou ... Otou-sama_," Hinata nyaris menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Neji hanya memasang ekspresi kecewa. Tertutup sudah pintu kesempatannya untuk memiliki Hinata. Meski demikian, ia tak berniat memprotes keputusan pamannya. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mencoba menerima.

"Terima kasih," ucap L ketika Hinata memberikannya teh dengan ekstra dua gumpal gula batu. Pasca pertemuannya dengan kepala Klan Hyuuga, lelaki itu dihadapkan kembali pada _desktop_ yang telah menunggu. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengoordinasi rencana 'menjemput paksa' target yang diburu?

Gadis Hyuuga itu membalasnya dengan senyum manis berbalut kelegaan. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tak mengira kekasihnya akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajukan lamaran. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sempat memikirkan L dan Tsunade akan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan. Terlebih setelah mendengar Sang Godaime Hokagelah yang memberinya saran untuk mengajukan pinangan.

"Ada apa?" L terheran-heran ketika Hinata tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ja-jangan lihat!" ujar Hinata refleks, "Ja-jangan lihat ke belakang. A-aku ... malu."

"Kau belum menjawabku, Nona Lawliet," ucap L.

"A-alasan macam apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku ingin ... memelukmu?"

L tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Terselip keinginan untuk menggoda gadis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai calon istri. Hanya saja, ia tak mau menanggung risiko Hinata akan melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak pergi. Karena itu, L lebih memilih menikmati tiap momen kebersamaan ini.

"_Yare-yare_, aku baru tahu ibuku ternyata cukup agresif." Suara Christopher terdengar dari layar digital. Sosoknya terlihat dari sebuah kotak segiempat di bagian kanan atas portal.

Sontak Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merona. Ia menatap layar yang menampilkan wajah putranya dengan tak percaya. Sungguh, ia tak mengira Christopher melihat agresivitas dirinya. Ia melihat Christopher tertawa kecil melihat kegugupannya.

"Dan Christopher-_kun_ telah merusaknya," komentar L.

"Kalian berdua memang oportunis. Bisa-bisanya kalian menikmati saat-saat romantis ketika aku dan Near menghadapi penjahat sadis," balas Christopher, "kurasa sekarang saatnya Ayah harus serius. Selesaikan urusan Ayah dengan Kira."

"Christopher-_kun_ sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya L.

Christopher mengangguk, "Dan sepertinya dia punya sesuatu yang bisa membunuhku dalam empat puluh detik."

"Near-_kun_ tidak memberitahu Christopher-_kun_ tentang Death Note?" tanya L.

"Sudah," jawab Christopher, "dan kurasa Ayah harus segera menyelesaikannya. Semakin Ayah membiarkannya, semakin berbahaya untuk Ibu."

Sepenuhnya L menyadari hal itu. Hanya saja, Light telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang mampu melarikan diri, bahkan lintas waktu. Kelihaiannya dalam berolah kata juga membuatnya dapat dengan mudah memperoleh sekutu. Terlebih, waktu yang dimilikinya kurang dari seminggu. L harus bergerak cepat jika tak ingin Light lebih dulu membuatnya terbelenggu.

L menoleh ke arah Hinata. Bisakah ia mengambil risiko kehilangan nyawa di saat ia telah berjanji akan menikahinya? Bisakah ia menuruti permintaan Hiashi untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari di_ Mansion_ Hyuuga?

"Jika Christopher-_kun_ masih ada bersama mereka, biarkan saya bicara dengan Light-_kun_."

Permintaan L yang terucap tak urung membuat Hinata terkejut. Manik ametisnya yang menatap tak percaya sang detektif terlihat berselimut rasa takut. Bagaimanapun, Hinata takut ucapan-ucapan Light akan memprovokasi L untuk mengambil tindakan yang mendekatkannya pada maut.

L, sebenarnya apa yang kaupikirkan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to** : **SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, UQ, Marineblau12** *arigatou, senpai ^^*, **Aiwha Liu** *sebenarnya nggak pernah ada Itachi, Christ tau dia mirip Itachi, makanya dia sengaja membuat semua orang berpikir dia adalah Itachi*, **suka snsd** *tapi lama2 L juga mengerti kok. chapter ini, malah giliran Hinata yang cemburu*, **Kertas Biru, skyesphantom, Izumi Nairi , Rosecchi, Bee** *gomen, baru bisa update sekarang*, **fuyu-yuki-shiro, Hikaru** *aih, aih, padahal Sasuke nggak jahat2 amat kok ^^*, **ulva-chan** *gomen, baru sempet lanjutin nih*, **Mamoka** *mudah2an jangka update-annya ini nggak termasuk lama, ya ^^*, **Guest** *aih, gomen orz, saya nggak bisa plot kemunculan Shikamaru di sini, soalnya saya fokuskan tetap ke psy war-nya L sama Light*, **Adeanawinchesterelf** *mereka cuma mau belajar sejarah kok. pembahasan soal mereka akan saya bahas di chapter terakhir kok, biar semuanya jelas ^^*, **Ryu** *Syukurlah kalau Ryu-san menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih banyak juga sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca X ^^*, dan **jonghoshinoxxxsai**

****Seperti biasa, balasan yang login lewat PM, ya ^^

Vee~~ berhubung masih suasana lebaran, saya mau bilang mohon maaf lahir dan batin ke semuanya. Gomen kalo selama ini saya banyak bikin salah dan bikin reader-tachi kesel gara2 update kelamaan orz

Sedikit catatan terkait Christopher, dia juga menguasai beberapa jutsu ninja (yang tentu saja diajarin sama ibunya. daripada kagok belajar judo/aikido mending sekalian jutsu ninja) itu sebabnya dia bisa mengantisipasi shuriken yang dilemparkan Sasuke. Dan chapter kali ini sengaja dibanyakin romensnya karena memanfaatkan waktu selagi mereka sempat #alasan macam apa ini.

Wew, nggak kerasa fic ini udah chapter 11 aja. Dan itu berarti tinggal 3 chapter lagi untuk menyelesaikannya. Saya berharap fic ini akan selesai pada ulang tahun L-sama (31 Oktober). Dan entah kenapa saya masih ingin menulis LHina setelah fic ini selesai, sayangnya saya belum mendapat ide yang cukup bagus untuk dikembangkan ^^

Yosh, hanya itu yang ingin saya katakan. Seperti biasa, saya minta cendol segarnya saja (baca : ripyu) dan semoga tidak ada yang melempari saya dengan bata merah #ngarep

Molto grazie ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning : AR, time travel, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

"Hai."

Light nyaris melotot mendengar sapaan sang detektif berambut jabrik. Bisa-bisanya Ryuzaki bersikap sesantai itu di tengah rivalitas yang semakin menaik. Seingatnya pemuda itu bersikeras menudingnya—dan sebetulnya memang benar—sebagai dalang dari rentetan delik. Mulanya Light memang selalu mengenakan topeng agar terlihat bak figur baik-baik. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya menjadi semakin pelik dan menjadi rivalitas klasik.

Sebagai L dan Kira, tentu saja mereka adalah rival. Namun, sebagai Ryuzaki dan Light Yagami, hubungan mereka terbilang kolegial. Light balas menatap lawan bicaranya yang terlihat dari layar digital.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ryuzaki."

Tak ada salahnya memainkan sedikit pretensi. Toh, semuanya hanya _lip service _yang hanya akan menjadi pemanasan sebelum menghidupkan kembali duel abadi. Pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah mengikuti.

"Apa kabar?" Light mengajukan sebuah tanya.

"Musim gugur nanti saya akan menikah," jawab L, "dan saya ingin mengundang Light-_kun_."

Detektif eksentrik itu akhirnya punya pikiran juga untuk menikah. Barangkali ia mendambakan sebuah kehidupan normal yang indah. Mendengarnya saja membuat senyum Light merekah.

Senyum indah itu berangsur-angsur menjelma menjadi seringai bermakna inversi.

Ryuzaki begitu percaya diri mengatakan ia akan menikah pada musim gugur nanti. Ia begitu percaya diri, seolah takdir telah merestui. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengesampingkan Kira, Dewa Keadilan yang akan membuatnya merasakan betapa pahitnya kekalahan berselimut kata mati.

"Ck ... bisakah kalian berhenti berpura-pura? Kalian tidak sedang melakukan _casting dorama_," komentar Sasuke, "ibu dan adikmu terus membicarakan itu saat aku berada di rumahmu. Itu jawabanku kalau kaumau bertanya dari mana aku tahu istilah-istilah itu." Uchiha terakhir itu menambahkan ketika Light menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak suka terlalu lama berbasa-basi. Katakan, Ryuzaki. Apa yang ingin kautawarkan?" tanya Light.

"Pertukaran," jawab L singkat, "mesin waktu milik saya dengan Death Note milik Light-_kun_."

Light tertawa, "Apa yang kaubicarakan, Ryuzaki? Benda macam apa yang kausebut dengan Death Note?"

"Sudah sejauh ini, Light-_kun_ belum juga mau mengakui," komentar L, "saat Light-_kun_ ditahan, Hyuuga-_san_ selalu mengawasi. Dan Sasuke-_kun_ juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama."

Detik itu juga Light menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sejak kapan kau memihak mereka?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku bukan kawanmu, juga bukan musuhmu. Saat itu kau mengintimidasiku, jadi kuberikan informasi pada mereka hal yang sekiranya membuatmu terintimidasi. Jadi, semuanya impas, kan?" Sasuke berkata acuh tak acuh.

Brengsek!

Seharusnya sejak awal Light tak perlu ragu untuk menuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam buku kematian. Toh, selama ini kehadiran pemuda itu lebih banyak menjadi beban. Apalagi langkah yang ditempuhnya sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya tertekan.

"Bagaimana, Light-_kun_?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku punya Death Note yang kaumaksud. Jika aku berkata, 'ya', kurasa pertukaran itu hanya akan menguntungkanmu," jawab Light taktis, "katakanlah aku bisa memiliki mesin waktu milikmu lalu bisa kembali ke dimensi tempatku berasal. Lalu kau akan meminta Christ mengantarkanmu kembali ke dimensi yang sama. Yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya tentu saja menangkapku dan menuduhku sebagai Kira."

"Light-_kun_ tidak akan kembali ke dimensi itu. Jika Light-_kun_ kembali, Light-_kun_ akan mati," kata L, "bukankah begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau lebih pintar dari yang kukira," jawab Sasuke diplomatis.

"Sa-su-ke," Light mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Uchiha terakhir. Jika saja Sasuke bukan seorang _shinobi,_ pukulan itu sudah tentu akan mendarat, menghantam rahangnya keras-keras.

"Kau benar-benar sukses membuatku terintimidasi, Tuan Uchiha," desis Light.

"Terima kasih kembali, Tuan Yagami," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ryuzaki, akan kupertimbangkan tawaranmu jika kau juga menyertakan namamu dalam pertukaran itu," ujar Light.

"Permintaan Light-_kun_ semakin membuat saya yakin, Light-_kun_ memang benar-benar Kira," balas L, "saya memang tidak tahu pasti, tetapi ada kemungkinan Death Note akan tetap berfungsi meski nama korban hanya ditulis di kertas yang berasal dari buku itu."

Terkadang Light lupa bahwa L memiliki otak yang cemerlang.

"Dan ketidaksetujuanmu adalah bukti bahwa kau tak berani mengambil risiko, Ryuzaki," tukas Light.

"Berapa nyawa yang harus saya pertaruhkan, Light-_kun_? Bukankah Light-_kun_ sudah menyimpan nama dari wanita yang menjadi separuh hidup saya?" Detektif eksentrik itu melirik gadis Hyuuga yang mendengarkan konversasi mereka dengan tegang.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," kata Light, "toh, aku tidak memiliki benda yang kaumaksud. Kalau kau menginginkannya, bernegosiasilah dengan Sasuke. Sejak ia menulis namaku di sana, aku belum menyentuhnya lagi."

Light bisa melihat lawan bicaranya terkejut mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Sekarang pemuda itu yakin, Sasuke sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan ia bukanlah lawan, bukan pula kawan. Buktinya masih ada fakta penting yang coba Sasuke sembunyikan. Sepertinya hanya perlu sedikit hasutan untuk membuat Sasuke kehilangan kepercayaan.

Sekarang sosok Uchiha terakhir itulah yang menjadi pusat atensi. Terbaca dari ekspresinya, sepertinya detektif nomor satu dunia di seberang sana juga menginginkan eksplanasi.

"Buku itu memang ada di tanganku." Tangan Sasuke membentuk segel _jutsu_, memunculkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam, "Tadinya aku berniat menggunakannya untuk membunuh kakakku. Tapi ternyata orang yang dimaksud hanyalah reinkarnasinya," mata oniksnya melirik ke arah Christ yang terlihat santai.

"Itu berarti, Sasuke-_kun_ juga punya kepentingan untuk menggunakannya," ucap L konklusif.

"Jika kau juga berniat menyeretku untuk mengikuti sistem peradilan di dimensimu, kau harus tahu satu hal, Ryuga," tukas Sasuke, "aku berasal dari dimensi ini dan hukum tidak bersifat retroaktif."

Light kini mengerti kenapa Klan Uchiha disebut-sebut sebagai klan penghasil _shinobi_ cerdas. Hanya beberapa hari di dimensinya, Sasuke benar-benar memanfaatkannya untuk mempertajam intelektualitas. Sepertinya memang begitulah mekanisme pertahanan Sasuke agar tetap sintas.

"Jadi, apa yang kautunggu, Ryuga? Tuan Yagami di sebelahku ini tidak punya apa-apa untuk dipertukarkan. Sebaiknya antar dia kembali ke dimensinya. Aku yakin dia akan mati sebelum proses persidangan dimulai," ujar Sasuke.

Sial!

Seharusnya Light memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini. Seharusnya ia tahu obsesi Sasuke hanyalah Itachi. Segalanya tak lagi mengikuti rencananya ketika Christ nyatanya bukanlah sosok yang Sasuke cari. Lebih buruk lagi, ternyata dialah pemilik mesin waktu yang mereka naiki.

Sasuke menjadi lepas kendali, Death Note tak bisa ia miliki, bahkan mesin waktu kembali ke pemilik asli.

"Betapa munafiknya dirimu, Tuan Uchiha. Katamu, membunuh Uchiha Itachi adalah sebuah destinasi. Tapi kemarin, kaubilang aku tak boleh menyentuh reinkarnasinya." Manik _hazel_ Light melirik ke arah Christ dan putranya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Yagami. Pulanglah ke dimensimu dan nikmatilah waktumu sebelum kematian datang menjemputmu," intonasi sarkastik nyata-nyata terdengar dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Saya rasa Sasuke-kun benar," L memasukkan kepingan _cookies_ ke mulutnya dengan santai, "urusan saya hanya dengan Light-kun. Tapi saya tetap memerlukan buku itu sebagai barang bukti."

"Akan kuserahkan padamu saat kau menjemputnya ke sini," kata Sasuke.

Detik itu pula Light merasakan dunianya runtuh. Kepercayaan dirinya kian rapuh, menyadari bahwa garis kemenangannya kini semakin jauh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Light Yagami merasakan sakitnya jatuh.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_."

Hinatalah yang menerima buku kematian yang disimpan Sasuke dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Pemuda Uchiha itu lebih memilih menyerahkannya pada Hinata ketimbang kekasihnya. Alasannya sederhana, Light bisa sewaktu-waktu merebutnya dalam perjalanan mereka dan L tak punya proteksi yang cukup bagus untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau boleh membukanya setelah Tuan Yagami ini mati. Tidak akan seru jika kalian mengetahuinya lebih dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Ba-baik," tutur Hinata, "sudah kuduga, ternyata Sasuke-_san _memang orang yang baik."

"Terkadang menjadi penjahat itu melelahkan," kata Sasuke, "pergilah. Pastikan kau takkan pernah menyesali pilihanmu."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang terakhir yang melepas kepergiannya. Setelah ini, ia akan tinggal bersama kekasihnya yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. Perasaan sedih sudah pasti ada, tetapi inilah jalan hidup yang dipilihnya.

"Kuharap kaubisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih berguna seperti yang kauharapkan, setidaknya untuk suamimu nanti," kata Sasuke.

Untuk sejenak Hinata terpana, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Kalau Sasuke-_san _bicara seperti itu, rasanya aku seperti punya kakak baru."

"Terserah kalau kau mau menganggapku begitu," tukas Sasuke.

"_Ha-hai, onii-chan_," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Bisakah kalian membuat acara perpisahannya biasa saja?" L memerhatikan mereka dengan muka ditekuk.

Bagaimana tidak? Antara dirinya dengan Light dipasangi borgol sepanjang dua meter yang membatasi gerak. Sementara kekasihnya justru berbincang akrab dengan pemuda lain yang baru saja dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Kukira Sasu-_chan_ tidak akan merebut Ibu darimu, Ayah. Bukankah Ibu baru saja mengatakan baginya, Sasu-_chan_ adalah seorang kakak?" Christ menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Pulanglah ke duniamu. Jika kau tinggal lebih lama lagi, aku bisa punya pikiran untuk membunuhmu karena kau mirip kakakku," tukas Sasuke, "dan satu lagi. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu."

"Sama seperti ayahku. Aku dan Near juga akan kembali setelah menemukan jawaban atas misteri yang kami cari," Christ melirik putranya yang lebih tertarik untuk memainkan rubik.

Light melihat semuanya dengan perasaan bosan. Orang-orang ini ... adalah komplotan yang menjadi lawan. Para pecundang yang seharusnya tak boleh mencicipi manisnya kemenangan. Kemenangan seharusnya hanya milik orang yang membela keadilan.

Saat tiba di dimensinya nanti, Light masih punya waktu empat hari. Misa mungkin telah tertangkap, tapi polisi tak akan menemukan barang bukti. Ia hanya perlu mencari cara bagaimana ia harus mengambil Death Note milik Misa yang tersimpan dalam laci.

Light melirik _shinigami_ berkulit biru yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya rekan. Sekeranjang apel akan sanggup membujuknya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Yang ia butuhkan hanya satu sobekan. Ia bisa menuliskan nama L dengan jarum dan darah seperti yang pernah ia pergunakan.

Light bahkan tak peduli jika ia harus menukar setengah nyawanya demi mendapatkan nama asli Ryuzaki. Toh, jika ditukar pun ia masih punya waktu dua hari. Memang bukan waktu yang cukup, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa melakukan selebrasi. Musuh utamanya—Ryuzaki—telah lebih dulu mati.

"Sedang berpikir untuk kabur?" tanya Ryuk, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana pose yang paling bagus untuk menghadapi kematian?"

"Sekeranjang apel," gumam Light.

"Light-_kun_ mengatakan sesuatu?" L menatapnya setengah menyelidik.

"Sekeranjang apel," ulang Light memperjelas frasa yang diucapkannya.

"Saya tidak begitu mengerti metafora, jadi bisakah Light-_kun_ menjelaskannya?" tanya L.

"Apel adalah apel, _Malus domestica_. Sejenis buah berwarna merah, kuning, ataupun hijau yang berasal dari Kawasan Asia tengah. Bagian mana yang belum kaupahami, Ryuzaki?" balas Light setengah mengejek.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Light-_kun_ ternyata sangat menyukai buah apel," gumam L.

Ryuk terkekeh melihatnya. Tentu saja ia mengerti bahwa Light sedang berusaha bicara dengannya. Entah pikiran macam apa yang bermunculan di kepalanya, yang jelas Ryuk tahu Light memiliki sebuah rencana.

Sekeranjang apel tampaknya hadiah yang cukup menggiurkan.

"Bicara saja. Yang bisa melihatku tanpa menyentuh Death Note adalah Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan sepertinya mereka masih sibuk dengan acara perpisahan," kata Ryuk.

Light memberi isyarat dengan lirikan mata. Kurang dari dua meter, ada Ryuzaki yang tak bisa luput dari pandangannya. Sekalipun Sasuke dan Hinata tak melihat konversasi mereka, sangat mungkin Ryuzaki akan mendengarnya. Light lebih memilih untuk bersabar hingga waktunya tiba. Ia hanya menginginkan Ryuk agar selalu siap ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Pertarungan terakhir yang mendebarkan. Light akan memastikan kali ini tak ada lagi kegagalan.

.

.

.

_Shinigami_, sosok menakutkan yang semula dianggap hanya eksis dalam dunia fiksi nyatanya mampu menunjukkan presensi. Sesuai ekspektasi, ekspresi orang-orang SPK diliputi rasa ngeri setelah detik pertama mereka bersentuhan dengan buku hitam yang menjadi barang bukti. Tak terkecuali bagi Soichiro Yagami. Rasanya sulit baginya untuk mengakui, putra kebanggaannya adalah Kira yang selama ini dicari-cari.

"Kalian boleh memeriksanya. Saya yakin sidik jari Light-_kun_ ada dalam setiap lembarnya. Yagami-_san_ boleh memastikan bahwa tulisan di dalamnya memang tulisan tangan Light-kun," kata L.

"Ryu-Ryuga-_kun_ ... Sasuke-_nii_ bilang...,"

"Pastikan kalian tidak membaca halaman terakhir yang terisi. Dalam halaman itu tertulis nama Light-_kun_ dan bagaimana ia akan mati. Seandainya kalian tidak sengaja membacanya pun berpura-puralah kalian tidak mengetahui apa pun," imbuh L, "karena itu janji saya pada orang yang telah menangkap Light-_kun_ untuk saya."

"Jadi ... kau mau bilang bahwa putraku akan terbunuh oleh Kira yang baru?" Soichiro berupaya menormalkan ritmenya berespirasi. Sungguh, menerima kenyataan bahwa putranya adalah Kira saja sudah menjadi pukulan telak yang menghantam denyut nadi. Sekarang pukulan itu berlipat-lipat lebih menyakiti setelah ia mendengar putranya bisa sewaktu-waktu mati.

"Watari...," alih-alih menjawab lagi, L justru memanggil Watari. Pria tua itu segera menayangkan rekaman pembicaraan L dan Light tempo hari. Lengkap dengan visualisasi yang diperolehnya dari Christ.

"Kau menjebakku, Ryuzaki!" Amarah Light begitu meletup manakala mengetahui, mesin waktu milik Christ ternyata dilengkapi dengan CCTV—sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga akan terjadi.

"Saya tidak menjebak Light-_kun_. Light-_kun_ sendirilah yang kurang berhati-hati dalam menggunakan properti milik orang lain," tukas L.

Tak ada yang memerhatikan protes keras Yagami muda. Seluruh atensi sepenuhnya tercuri pada rekaman konversasi Light dengan pemuda Uchiha. Berulang kali kata Death Note disebut, membuat Light semakin sulit mengelak bahwa dirinya bukanlah Kira.

"Aku bukan Kira! Pemuda lain dalam rekaman itulah Kira yang sesungguhnya. Dia memperalatku, dan Ryuzaki membiarkannya bebas," kata Light, "namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kakak laki-laki dari Uchiha Hikari. Sungguh menyedihkan, Ryuzaki. Hanya karena dia adalah calon kakak iparmu, kau membuat seolah akulah yang bersalah."

Kali ini Ryuzakilah yang menjadi pusat atensi. Namun pimpinan SPK itu masih terlihat santai. Ia justru tertarik dengan ucapan Light yang berniat mengacaukan persepsi. Di sisi lain, Light yakin panda jadi-jadian itu tengah memikirkan eksplanasi yang tepat untuk segala hal yang ia tuduhkan nanti.

"Aku mencurigai Sasuke sebagai Kira, ia menganggapku berbahaya. Karena itu, Sasuke merencanakan kematianku dan Ryuzaki berniat menutupinya. Alasan kematianku yang tertulis di situ pasti menyebutkan bahwa aku harus mengaku sebagai Kira," ucap Light.

"Ta-tapi, tulisan tangan ini ... sidik jari yang tertinggal di sini adalah milik Light-_kun_," Matsuda menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah kubilang dia menjebakku, Matsuda-_san_," tukas Light, "Uchiha Sasukelah Kira yang selama ini kita cari-cari."

"Cu-cukup!" Kali ini Hinata yang bersuara, "Satu-satunya nama yang ditulis oleh Sasuke-_nii_ adalah namamu, Light-_san_. La-lagi pula bukankah Sasuke-_nii_ muncul setelah kasus Kira merebak di mana-mana. Di-dia mungkin mengikuti jejakmu sebagai Kira, tapi dia bukan Kira!"

"Dengan kata lain, kau menyetujui kakakmu sebagai salah satu tersangka," tegas Light.

Hinata tercekat. Jalan pikirannya terasa mampat. Seharusnya ia tahu, Light hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari jerat. Iblis tampan satu ini memang tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk memutarbalikkan fakta sebagai jalan baginya untuk selamat.

"Kurasa aku juga harus mempertanyakan kenapa kau melepaskan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, Ryuzaki," Soichiro Yagami angkat bicara. Ada setitik harapan yang bersemi dalam benaknya : putranya belum tentu adalah Kira.

"Bagaimana mungkin saya membawa ke sini orang yang sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu," ucap L dengan tenang. Ketenangannya inilah yang membuat separuh lebih dari orang-orang dalam ruangan terkejut.

Tapi L memang tak berdusta. Merunut rentang tahun antara dimensi mereka, tentu Uchiha Sasuke telah tiada. Sasuke mungkin seorang shinobi, tetapi seorang shinobi juga bukan entitas istimewa yang akan hidup selamanya. Lebih dari itu, L juga menginginkan eksistensi mesin waktu agar tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang dimaksud adalah hantu?" selidik Aizawa, "Mustahil..."

"Jika _shinigami_ ternyata memang memiliki eksistensi, kenapa tidak dengan hantu?" Pertanyaan retorik L membuat Aizawa mengamini. "Silakan cocokkan sidik jari Uchiha Sasuke dengan data penduduk dunia. Kurasa kita tidak akan menemukannya."

"Bicara tentang identitas, kurasa kita juga perlu mempertanyakan identitas asli calon istrimu, Ryuzaki," ujar Light. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu ... adalah satu-satunya bukti di sini bahwa mesin waktu memang ada. Yang ditatap hanya bisa meremas ujung rok dengan kegugupan yang mendera.

"_Anou_ ... sebelum masalahnya semakin melebar, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bertanya langsung pada Tuan Shinigami," Matsuda terlihat ragu menyebut frasa terakhir.

"Apel," kata Ryuk, "aku mau apel."

L menatap Light, "Kurasa saya bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa waktu itu Light-_kun_ menyebut sekeranjang apel. Saya rasa itu memang semacam kode yang kalian gunakan."

Light membalasnya dengan seringai. Tak mengapa bila mereka bertanya pada sang _shinigami_. Toh, rencananya akan terlaksana sebentar lagi. Sama-sama memberi sekeranjang apel, tentu dirinyalah yang akan mendapat preferensi. Tentu saja karena ia dan Ryuk telah menjadi partner yang baik selama ini.

Sebentar lagi ... sebentar lagi ...

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk berpihak pada Light ataupun L." Jari jemari Ryuk memutus rantai penghubung borgol Light, "Karena itu mari kita biarkan mereka bertarung dengan cara mereka sendiri."

Light tak tahu pasti sejak kapan Ryuk pandai merangkai kata. Tapi yang jelas kata dan aksi Ryuk sangat membantunya. Bagus, Death Note yang diincarnya kini berada di tangan Matsuda. Hyuuga Hinata juga berada dalam distansi yang cukup aksa. Ia hanya perlu menunggu momentum yang tepat untuk mengambil buku itu lalu menuliskan nama L dan kekasihnya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Ryuk, matamu. Aku mau matamu."

Ryuk tertawa, membuat anggota SPK serempak angkat senjata. Dalam hitungan detik, belasan peluru terarah padanya. Light melompat, menghindari peluru-peluru yang terarah padanya. Beberapa butir peluru yang menyerempetnya pun tak dirasa. Alih-alih merasa kesakitan Light justru tertawa, menyadari mata_ shinigami_-nya berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Hup!

Ekspresi Matsuda memucat begitu Light berhasil mengambil Death Note darinya. Hinata hendak mencegah mobilitas Light yang semakin jauh ketika L menahannya. Tentu saja calon suaminya tahu, Hinata mungkin saja terluka akibat terjangan peluru di sekitar mereka.

Light tertawa, mendapatkan kembali kuasanya. Matanya membaca dengan cepat nama yang tertera di atas kepala rival abadinya. Akhirnya ... setelah sekian lama, ia tahu identitas asli sang maniak glukosa. Terima kasih kepada Aizawa atau siapapun yang mengarahkan peluru padanya. Tak ada tinta, namun darah dari bahunya cukup menjadi subtitusinya. Kini, Light bersiap menuliskan nama L dengan penuh suka cita.

Huruf pertama...

Huruf kedua...

Huruf ketiga...

... dan semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to** : **nadeshiko fuyumi**** ***Sengaja saya cepetin sih sebenarnya. Daripada saya lelet-leletin bak sinetron. Toh, dalam perkembangan fic ini ada beberapa plot holes yang nggak bisa saya tambal ^^v Soal mata Itachi, onyx sih onyx tapi tetep aja ga bisa berubah kayak sharingan. Makanya Sasu sadar itu bukan kakaknya* **, ****Shizukayuki Rosecchi****, ****Mei Anna AiHina****, ****Ainia Darkladie Kazekage****, ****skyesphantom****, ****Anami Hime***gpp. Makasih ripyunya ^^***, ****Hanyou Dark****, ****suka snsd***Yup. Tunggu aja saat-saat kematian Light #mendadak psiko***, ****FreeyaJoena Lawliet***Ai-nee men-disable PM di akun barunyakah? Saya ga bisa bales ripyu via PM. Chapter depan siapin keranda buat angkut mayat Light, ya #psiko mode on***, ****AN Narra****, ****Kertas Biru****, ****Ryu***gomen chapter ini ga banyak romensnya orz. Soal masa lalu n masa depan, biar Christ dan Near yang menjawabnya di chapter depan***, ****Aiwha Liu** *mereka ga tau kok. yang dikasih ke Light kan nama palsu mereka***, ****Hikaru** *happy ending kok. Cuma happy ending yang seperti apa, tunggu saja, ya ^^***, ****erryeoo****, ****uchiha. ** *gpp, santai aja. Namanya Xover emang jarang didatangi kok, wajar kalau baru tahu ^^. Iya ini udah saya lanjutkan***, ****Aiame-Uchiha****, dan ****MiyukiHara**

Seperti biasa, yang login balesan ripyu via PM, ya. Kecuali buat Ai-nee yang fasilitas PM-nya mendadak ter-disable ^^v

Yah, satu chapter lagi maka segalanya selesai. Seperti yang sudah disinggung Fuyumi-chan, alurnya memang terkesan terburu-buru. Jujur saja, saya memang mau buru-buru menamatkan fic ini. Dari awal pembuatannya, saya sudah kurang mencari referensi. Akubatnya ketika saya bisa sedikit belajar di sana-sini, logic saya sendiri mendebat apa yang sudah terlanjur saya tulis. Dan karena itu pulalah tercipta beberapa plot holes yang menurut saya tidak termaafkan kecuali saya mau me-remake fic ini. Tapi yah, saya merasa harus tetap bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan fic ini meski dengan sangat apa adanya. Cuma bisa bilang hontou ni gomenasai pada Ai-nee karena saya nggak bisa menyuguhkan karya terbaik saya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya juga harus bilang maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Usai lebaran jadwal akademis saya memadat mulai dari UAS, pulang pergi Bandung-Jakarta-Bandung-Bogor untuk urusan wisuda, dan yang terakhir jumlah entry IFA yang jumlahnya di luar perkiraan saya. Ngomong-ngomong, sudahkah readertachi menominasikan fic-fic favorit di ajang IFA? Fic ini tidak termasuk, ya. Karena dipublish-nya sebelum Oktober 2011 ^^ #mendadak jadi humas

Pada akhirnya saya hanya bisa bilang terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kotak review saya masih cukup luas kok untuk menampung segala atensi ^^

Molto grazie


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning : AR, time travel, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

.

Terkadang hal yang realita berjalan tak seperti yang diharapkan. Terlebih ketika segala impian yang tersaji di depan mata terpaksa buyar karena salah perhitungan. Dan itu mengejutkan, menyakitkan, menjengkelkan dan membuat Light merasa dihina oleh pertaruhan yang seharusnya ia menangkan.

Seharusnya ... bukan faktanya...

Light melihatnya dengan jelas. Deretan alfabetik berupa sebuah identitas. Light tak peduli, bahkan ketika lusinan peluru memberondongnya dengan ganas. Sisa umurnya adalah dua hari lagi, waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati kemenangannya dengan bebas. Kalau perlu, setelah berhasil melihat L menggelelepar, ia bisa menuliskan nama siapa saja yang ada di sini agar semua musuh-musuhnya berhasil ia berantas. Menyisakan dirinya sebagai pemenang tunggal dengan kekuasaan tanpa batas.

Ketika sebuah denyutan keras dalam perikardium jantungnya terasa menghentak, Light tahu semuanya berjalan di luar kendali. Karena sebentar lagi denyutan waktunya juga akan terhenti. Kali ini tak seperti ketika detik keempatpuluhnya pernah berhasil terlewati. Kali ini Light benar-benar yakin, waktunya akan terhenti. Satu hal ceroboh yang tak berhasil ia antisipasi.

"Arrrgghh!" Light menggeram. Mencengkram dada kirinya, merasakan sakit yang teramat kuat diiringi penglihatannya semakin buram.

"Light!" Soichiro mendekati putranya, diikuti Aizawa dan Matsuda yang bergerak cepat mengambil kembali Death Note yang seharusnya ada di tangannya.

"Shinigami-_kun_?" L menatap Ryuk, meminta penjelasan dari makhluk berwarna biru tersebut.

"Waktunya telah habis." Hanya jawaban skeptis itu yang diberikan Ryuk.

L tak begitu yakin, tapi ia menyadari satu probabilitas yang selama ini tersembunyi. Jika Light mati dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh detik lagi, berarti waktu hidupnya semakin berkurang akibat berpindah-pindah dimensi. Dan itu berarti efek yang sama juga tengah mengintai baik Hinata maupun L sendiri.

Kecuali jika ucapan Sasuke tentang waktu seminggu itu hanyalah bualan semata.

L baru akan memerintahkan Matsuda untuk membaca apa yang tertera dalam Death Note ketika Light kembali mengerang. Pemuda eksentrik itu tertegun, menyaksikan temannya tersiksa membuat hatinya seolah ikut berlubang. _One does not simple_, menyaksikan teman pertama yang hendak berpulang.

Tepukan lembut Hinata di bahunya membuatnya tergugah. Sepasang mata keunguannya menatap lembut, seolah tahu bahwa apa yang mereka saksikan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, L merasa harus benar-benar pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan hidup teman pertamanya dari takdir yang tak mungkin diubah.

"LIGHT!" Pekikan histeris Soichiro menjadi sebuah penanda. Kira—Light Yagami—telah tiada.

L membeku. Menyaksikan jasad musuh sekaligus temannya yang kini terbujur kaku. Mata cokelat hazel itu terbuka, seolah memperlihatkan besarnya hasrat yang terbelenggu. Sebagai L ia patut bersyukur karena kekalahan menjadi milik pembunuh yang selama ini diburu. Tetapi sebagai Ryuzaki, ia tak tahu harus diam saja ataukah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Semuanya telah berakhir," pemuda itu membuka suara, "saya mohon rahasiakan semua ini. Saya tidak ingin dunia tahu bahwa Kira sudah mati."

"Ryuzaki...," Matsuda menggumam nama atasannya.

"Shinigami-_kun_, apa yang akan terjadi jika saya memusnahkan Death Note?" L menatap Dewa Kematian yang terlihat tak peduli partner-nya selama ini tewas di depan mata.

"Bukan masalah besar bagiku dan kurasa juga bukan masalah besar bagimu," ucap Ryuk, "begitu Death Note itu lenyap, aku hanya perlu pergi dari dunia ini, dunia manusia."

Matsuda cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang detektif. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku kematian dengan lebih intensif. Mata gelapnya memandangi raut wajah L yang baginya terlampau elusif. Matsuda tahu, L takkan pernah memberi keputusan yang elektif. Apa pun yang dikatakannya selalu saja imperatif.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan membakarnya," ujar L.

"Tu-tunggu, Ryuzaki! Hey, kau serius akan melakukannya?" Aizawa yang semula masih jongkok di sisi jasad Light kini beralih menatapnya.

"Hi-Hideki-_kun_...," Hinata turut melontarkan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"Saya rasa buku ini tak seharusnya dimiliki manusia. Takkan ada yang menjamin suatu saat kita takkan menggunakannya. Saya tidak ingin ada Light-_kun_ yang berikutnya," jawab L.

L tahu kemampuan buku itu adalah sebuah godaan. Sebuah godaan yang menawarkan persahabatan dengan kematian. Sulit rasanya menolak sebuah buku yang menjadi alat pembunuh paling aman. Cukup Light, cukup sahabatnya saja yang menjadi korban keserakahan.

Ia bahkan tak ingin tahu rencana kematian macam apa yang ditulis Sasuke Uchiha. Ia lebih suka menyimpannya sebagai sebuah rahasia. Sebuah rahasia yang akan lebih baik tak pernah dibuka. Seperti apa yang tersimpan dalam Kotak Pandora.

"_Selamat jalan, Light-kun. Tidurlah dengan tenang meski pada akhirnya sayalah yang menang."_

_._

_._

_._

Aroma _earl grey_ yang diseduh Hinata tercium ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Gadis yang seminggu lagi akan menyandang nama Nyonya Lawliet itu memberikan teh buatannya kepada seorang pemuda berambut gelap dan berparas rupawan. Pemuda itu masih sibuk membaca puluhan _entry_ dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum hari pernikahan.

"Saya dengar hari ini Hinata-_san_ pergi dengan Yagami-_chan_," L mengambil jeda sembari menyeruput tehnya, "saya senang akhirnya Hinata-_san_ mendapatkan teman."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Sayu-_chan_ adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah. Aku senang bisa mengenalnya." Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kekasihnya, "Dia juga sempat bercerita padaku tentang kakaknya. Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Ryuga-_kun_. Saat itu ... kenapa Ryuga-_kun_ membakar Death Note tanpa melihat apa yang Sasuke-_nii_ tulis tentang Light-_kun_?"

L meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya demi mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tersenyum, seolah menunggu pertanyaan itu sejak lama. Ia tahu keputusannya saat itu tentu mengundang banyak tanya. Wajar bila Hinata tak cukup peka untuk mengerti makna di balik tindakannya.

"Menurut Hinata-_san_, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ melarang kita membuka Death Note sampai Light meninggal?" L balik bertanya pada calon istrinya.

Gadis itu teringat, Sasuke memang pernah memberi larangan. Namun, ia tak begitu peka untuk menyadari bahwa larangan Sasuke dan tindakan L ternyata memiliki keterkaitan. Mencoba memahami maksud larangan Sasuke, pemuda itu seolah tak mau mereka campur tangan dan melakukan upaya pencegahan. Bagaimanapun, di mata L, Light tetaplah seorang teman.

"Menurut Hinata-_san_, apakah jika Sasuke-_kun_ berkata waktu Light-_kun_ hanya seminggu, maka itu berarti ia memang menulis seminggu dalam Death Note-nya?" L kembali memberi pancingan.

Secara tak langsung, L hendak mengatakan bahwa bisa saja Sasuke memiliki rencana klandestin.

Mungkin Sasuke memang sengaja menuliskan waktu kematian Light hanyalah tiga hari. Dengan begitu Light takkan pernah menyadari bahwa kematian akan menyapanya lebih dini. Tetapi jika memang begitu, berarti Sasuke telah memperhitungkan segalanya dengan presisi. Termasuk membiarkan dirinya sendiri dikelabuhi.

"Aku tak begitu yakin, jika Sasuke-_nii_ ternyata menuliskan sisa hidup Light-_san_ kurang dari seminggu maka...,"

Ciuman L membungkam bibirnya, memagutnya dengan hangat. Hanya berlangsung sesaat karena sang detektif hanya berniat membuat rona kemerahan di pipi Hinata terlihat. Ekspresi malu-malu itulah yang membuat L kian bersemangat.

"Hinata-_san_ mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Hinata-_san_ terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang berpikir keras. Lagi pula sudah lama saya tidak mencium Hinata-_san_," komentar L.

Blush...!

Semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata kian menebal. Apalagi ungkapan L kali ini terdengar cukup frontal. Terkadang Hinata juga tak mengerti mengapa rayuan semacam itu bisa terlontar dari pemuda dengan tendensi antisosial. Lebih parah lagi, ia tak mampu berbalas lingual. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang detektif genial.

"Hideki-kun ... aku juga ... aku juga ... mencintaimu," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Saya tidak mendengarnya. Hinata-san bicara sesuatu?" Pretensi L menjadi bukti lelaki itu masih ingin menggoda calon istrinya. Sekali lagi ia ingin mendengar deklarasi cinta dari gadis Konoha. Ia bahkan tak menyadari pipinya juga ikut merona. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Hinata.

"A-aku ... mencintai Hideki-_kun_," ucap Hinata sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"Saya tidak mendengarnya, Hinata-_san_ bicara apa?" ulang L.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati seraut wajah dengan ekspresi jahil. Ugh ... ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda seserius L bisa juga bertingkah usil. Beraninya ia memaksa Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata yang teramat muskil. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan kalimat balas dendam, tak peduli meski hal itu terdengar amat infantil.

"Aku kangen Sasuke-_nii_," kata Hinata dengan mantap.

"Apa?" Ekspresi jahil L berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Ada kecemburuan yang terselip di balik intonasinya.

"Aku kangen Sasuke-_nii_," ulang Hinata tanpa ragu-ragu, "kupikir Sasuke-_nii_ juga terlibat dalam pertarungan Hideki-_kun_ dengan Kira. Kematian Kira yang lebih cepat kurasa juga merupakan bagian dari rencananya. Ia tahu Kira memang licik. Jika mendengar waktu hidupnya hanya seminggu, pasti Kira akan merencanakan segalanya sebelum ia mati. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkan rencananya hanyalah membohonginya. Dan ... Hideki-_kun_?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi cemberut Ryuga Hideki. Melihat kecemburuan L rasanya seperti mendengarkan sebuah deklarasi afeksi. Pemuda itu juga terlihat lebih manis dengan mata bundarnya yang mirip anak kecil yang sedang merasa iri.

"Hinata-_san_ bilang Hinata-_san_ mencintai saya, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata-san bilang Hinata-_san_ merindukan Sasuke-_kun_," kata L, "saya ... cemburu."

Hinata tersenyum, kali ini gilirannya untuk berpretensi, "Aku tidak mendengarnya, Hideki-_kun_. Apa Hideki-_kun_ bicara sesuatu?"

Bola mata L kian membulat. Sepasang bola oniks itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Tak berselang lama ia ikut tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri yang diduplikat. Gadis ini ... tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya berdebar dengan hebat. Karena itu, ia merengkuh tubuh gadis itu, seolah berjanji bahwa ia akan mengikat hati mereka dengan erat.

"Tentang Hideki-_kun_ yang menolak membaca tulisan Sasuke dalam Death Note, kukira karena Hideki-_kun_ tahu, apa pun yang tertulis di dalamnya, semuanya telah terjadi dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Dan...,"

"Hinata-_san_ memahami saya dengan baik," potong L, "tapi bisakah Hinata-san tidak membawa laki-laki lain ketika kita bersama?"

Hinata mafhum, kekasihnya memang tipikal pencemburu. Ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Baginya, itulah cara L merefleksi emosi yang selama ini hanya tersimpan di hatinya yang nyaris membeku. Ia akan menerima apa pun kelebihan dan kekurangan L seperti lelaki itu memaklumi keadaan dirinya yang berasal dari masa lalu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apakah Hideki-_kun_ juga akan cemburu seperti itu jika nanti kita memiliki Christopher-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

"Saya pikir perasaan itu takkan berlaku bila naluri kebapakan saya telah muncul seiring dengan kehadiran Christ-_kun_ di rahim Hinata-san suatu saat nanti," balas L, "untuk saat ini, tolong biarkan saya tetap seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan bahkan kerap menikmati wajah ekspresif L yang dilanda kecemburuan. Tak hanya begitu manis, tetapi juga begitu menggemaskan. Dan bersama pemuda inilah ia akan merenda masa depan.

.

.

.

**Liverpool, 20YZ**

Gemericik air hujan di yang menyapa dedaunan menjadi musik pemecah sunyi. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran wanita berdarah Inggris yang menikmati _afternoon tea_-nya seorang diri. Bola mata semerah biji saganya melirik ke arah sebuah ruangan berkali-kali. Menurut jadwal yang tertera, seharusnya suami dan putranya akan kembali hari ini.

Jasmine River—Jasmine Lawliet sekarang—terlihat gelisah. Sekarang adalah hari kesepuluh sekaligus hari terakhir suami dan putranya mengadakan ekskursi sejarah. Christopher—suaminya—memang telah mengirim pesan sebagai kepastian bahwa ia dan Near akan pulang hari ini, tepat setelah ayahnya menikah.

"_Kembali ke masa lalu?"_ Jasmine teringat pembicaraan mereka dua minggu yang lalu.

_Christopher mengangguk, "Near yang memintanya."_

"_Near?" Jasmine tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Pandangannya beralih cepat ke arah putra semata wayang yang sedang menikmati sereal cokelatnya dengan tenang._

"_Aku ingin belajar sejarah, _Mom._" Hanya alasan sederhana itu yang dikatakan Near. Tetapi bocah yang mewarisi rambut sewarna salju dari Jasmine itu kembali menambahkan, "Kurasa sejarah itu menarik. _Daddy_ juga sudah berjanji akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang menarik. Masa lalu."_

_Pandangan Jasmine kembali menyoroti suaminya. Seperti dugaannya, suaminya pasti menceritakan hal yang menarik atensi putra mereka. Ia tahu Christopher dan Near memiliki hobi yang sama—tentu karena Christopher juga berpengaruh pada minat dan bakat putra mereka. Jasmine tahu, Christopher begitu tertarik untuk mengunjungi masa lalu semenjak ia tahu ayah dan ibunya berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda._

"_Hey, hey, jangan melihatku seperti itu," Christopher mulai merasa tak enak hati dengan pandangan sang istri, "baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengakui, aku memang mengajaknya. Near sudah banyak membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa kasus pelik. Profesor Williams bahkan terang-terangan mengajaknya untuk ikut ambil bagian di MIT. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah jika aku memberinya hadiah."_

_Jasmine hanya bisa mendesah. Pikirannya menelaah baik-baik, bagian mana yang bisa dikatakan sebagai hadiah dari sebuah ekskursi sejarah. Demi Tuhan ... sejak dulu sampai sekarang Christopher memang tak pernah berubah._

"_Berjanjilah untuk pulang tepat waktu." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan Jasmine._

_Christopher tersenyum. Lengan kokohnya mengembang, membuat pinggang ramping istrinya dapat dengan mudah terangkum. Ucapan terima kasih yang teramat lirih hanya mampu dibalas Jasmine dengan seulas senyum._

_Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan suami dan putranya berkelana menembus setiap septum._

Nyonya Lawliet itu tak tahan terus menerus hanya berdiam diri. Ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya yang telah berkurang separuh sembari menggerakkan mata demi mencari kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya sembari menanti. Mungkin ia bisa membaca koran sore atau sekadar melihat-lihat foto-foto yang merefleksi memori. Merasa mantap, wanita itu menggerakkan jemari. Dan meja kaca di bawahnya segera beralih fungsi dan menampilkan fitur-fitur yang ia cari.

Nama sebuah folder membuat gerak jemarinya terhenti. Jasmine tahu, _folder_ itu berisi riset dan pencarian Christopher tentang ayah dan ibunya yang berbeda generasi—bahkan dimensi. Jasmine tahu, jawaban _Takdir Tuhan_ takkan cukup untuk menjawab rasa penasaran sang suami. Dan_ folder_ itu pulalah yang membuat Near juga ikut tertarik untuk menyelidiki.

Jasmine memutuskan untuk me-_review_ kembali apa isinya. Foto ayah dan ibu mertuanya adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya. Bola mata Jasmine tertarik untuk memerhatikan detail figur sang ibu mertua—kendati ia sudah berkali-kali melihatnya. Secara fisik, ibu mertuanya bukan sekadar cantik, tetapi juga memesona. Tak heran bila ayah mertuanya terpikat padanya.

Menjelajah lebih jauh, Jasmine menemukan begitu banyak hipotesis dan teori yang dianggap mampu menjelaskan kenapa pernikahan orang tua Christopher dapat terjadi. Namun itu hanya sekadar teori. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Christopher bersikeras untuk menjajaki Konoha demi meneliti _impact_ macam apa yang diakibatkan oleh bersatunya pasangan ini. Sepertinya bukan impact yang cukup besar, tetapi cukup menarik untuk diselidiki. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu bila _impact-impact_ kecil itu kemudian terakumulasi.

"Kukira kaupergi ke mana." Suara familiar Christopher membuat Jasmine menoleh. Belum pulih rasa terkejutnya, sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan menyambutnya. Wanita itu sedikit terbata-bata menerima perlakuan Christopher yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi biasanya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Jasmine sedikit tak percaya, "Bagaimana err ... hasilnya?"

Senyum dan sinar mata Christopher adalah jawabannya. Near menganggukkan kepala, mengerti isyarat ayahnya yang meminta dirinya untuk menjelaskan hasil perjalanan mereka. Jemari mungilnya mendekati layar kaca yang sebelumnya diamati ibunya, bersiap mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. Bocah itu bahkan...,

"Sebelumnya, _Mom_, apa aku boleh minta segelas susu dan miniatur pesawatku?"

... bagaimanapun dia tetap masih anak-anak.

Jasmine menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil apa yang Near inginkan. Telinganya menangkap suara sayup-sayup serupa pembicaraan. Mungkin masih ada hal yang ingin Christopher dan Near bicarakan.

"Near, ini susu dan...,"

"_I love you, Mom._" Jasmine tak percaya frasa itu terlontar dari mulut putranya. Binar kebahagiaan tak mampu disembunyikan Jasmine ketika melihat sekuntum _hydrangea _yang teramat dikaguminya. Di masa sekarang ini bunga berwarna ungu muda tersebut—dan banyak jenis bunga lainnya—sudah menjadi barang langka. Penyebabnya apa lagi kalau bukan keadaan bumi yang semakin tak bersahabat dengan penghuninya.

Dan sekarang Near, putra semata wayang yang selama ini terlihat begitu datar—nyaris tanpa emosi—ternyata bisa juga bersikap manis.

"Near memetiknya sendiri di lembah bukit Konoha," tambah Christopher.

"_Thank's a lot, Sweetheart_," Jasmine mengecup pelipis Near, "_Mommy_ tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat manis."

"Err ... tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk menjelaskan tentang penelitian kami," bocah berambut putih itu mencoba mengalihkan atensi, "kurasa _Mommy_ juga harus percaya kalau ternyata dunia paralel itu memang ada."

Layar kaca menampilkan grafik dan pola. Jasmine melihat beberapa cabang yang tercipta dari sebuah titik yang tercipta. Membaca keterangan yang ada, Jasmine tahu titik itu adalah Konoha. Mengurutkan garis waktu, tampaknya Christopher dan Near juga mengunjungi Konoha setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Mengikuti garis waktu ini, _Grandma_ memang pergi ke dimensi tempat _Grandpa_ berada. Namun, ketika kami pergi ke dimensi yang berasal dari percabangan yang berbeda, yang kami dapatkan adalah Hyuuga Hinata ternyata telah meninggal dunia dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi. Mencoba dimensi yang lain lagi, yang kami dapatkan adalah fakta bahwa Hyuuga Hinata meninggal karena sakit. Kami mencoba beberapa kali lagi dan kenyataannya sama, Hyuuga Hinata telah meninggal dunia dengan berbagai macam penyebab," jelas Near, "kesimpulannya, selain garis waktu di mana _Grandma_ bertemu dengan _Grandpa, Grandma_ selalu meninggal."

"Karena itulah cara alam mengatur agar segalanya tak berbenturan, begitukah?" ucap Jasmine konklusif.

"_Daddy_ rasa _Mommy_-mu memahami dengan cepat, Near," komentar Christopher, "lanjutkan saja."

"Lalu kami juga meneliti tentang pengaruh percepatan waktu dengan Death Note," lanjut Near.

"Buku kematian, _Daddy_-mu pernah menyebutnya ketika mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada _Mommy_," komentar Jasmine, "lanjutkan."

"Ketika _Grandma, Grandpa_, dan Light kembali ke dimensi _Grandpa_, kami bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke tentang jangka waktu yang ditulis di dalam Death Note. Dia mengatakan waktu yang ditulisnya memang benar-benar seminggu," jelas Near, "tetapi waktu penyeberangan antardimensi juga ternyata berpengaruh. Waktu yang dibutuhkan dalam lintas dimensi itu memang terlihat sebentar, tetapi akan lain hasilnya ketika dikonversi ke waktu normal. Dan Death Note mengikuti regulasi waktu normal. Itu sebabnya waktu seminggu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari saja."

"Sisa waktu Light sudah habis dalam perjalanan lintas waktu. Apalagi ketika kembali, ia menggunakan mesin waktu ayahku yang memiliki perbedaan spesifikasi dengan mesin waktuku," imbuh Christopher, "kurasa penjelasan itu sudah cukup. Kurasa aku dan Near akan merapikan data-datanya sebelum hasil penelitian ini kami serahkan pada tim kami."

"Pernikahan ayah?" tanya Jasmine, "Kupikir kau membawa videonya ketika mengatakan kau baru akan pulang setelah ayah dan ibu menikah."

"Mau nonton?" Christopher mengacungkan sebuah cakram tipis.

Jasmine menganggukkan kepala sebagai pertanda setuju. Diam-diam wanita itu merasa teramat bersyukur karena suami dan anaknya bisa pulang tepat waktu. Apalagi sekarang mereka bisa berkumpul bersama, menikmati nostalgia romantisme ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang akhirnya bisa bersatu.

Christopher melingkarkan lengannya demi merengkuh bahunya. Sementara Near duduk tenang di sisinya sembari sesekali mengambil biskuit yang ada di meja—hal yang teramat jarang dilakukannya. Dengan sepoci teh dan biskuit yang cukup sebagai pelengkap suasana.

Kali ini Jasmine berani mengatakan, inilah cermin sederhana keluarga bahagia yang diinginkannya.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

**OMAKE**

**Okinawa, 20XY**

Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi menelusup melalui terali. Pemuda bermata legam itu mengerjapkan mata, terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak pernah selelap ini. Tangannya mencari sosok wanita yang baru kemarin ia nikahi. Ia sedikit tersentak karena tak mendapati sosok sang istri.

Keterkejutannya berubah menjadi senyuman ketika sosok yang dicarinya berada di depan jendela. Menikmati embusan khas Okinawa dan semburat hangat sang surya. Lilitan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata membuat L bersumpah, istrinya bahkan terlihat lebih cantik ketimbang Dewi Venus dari buku mitologi yang pernah dibacanya.

"Hinata-_san_ seperti bidadari saja," selorohan L membuat istrinya menoleh. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Dan rona merah itu kian menebal mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Selamat pagi ... Anata," sapanya malu-malu.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Lawliet," balas L.

Selamat pagi, frasa sederhana namun kaya makna. Frasa yang akan diucapkannya pada sosok yang akan selalu terlihat setiap kali mereka membuka mata. L bangkit dari ranjangnya, memilih bergabung dengan Hinata.

"Ku-kurasa ini sudah pagi. Ada baiknya kita bersiap-siap dan turun ke restaurant untuk sarapan pagi," kata Hinata.

Alih-alih menyahut, L justru memeluknya. Tak urung membuat jantung Hinata kian berdebar kencang karenanya. Meski telah resmi menyandang nama Lawliet di belakang namanya, tetap saja ada banyak hal yang belum terbiasa. Seperti ketika L melancarkan seduksi yang selalu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Saya kira kita tidak perlu turun ke restaurant untuk menikmati sarapan," kata L semakin mengeratkan pelukan, "lagi pula saya ingin Christopher-_kun_ bisa segera hadir menemani kita."

"E-eh?"

.

.

FIN

.

.

**Thank's to : Aiwha Katsushika, Freeya Lawliet, skyesphantom, Guest** *salahin kacamata saya yang nggak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik aja, Puyu-chan #plakk*,** Moyahime, Hikaru** *yup. ini chapter terakhirnya ^^*,** Ryu Lawliet, aka no shinju** *arigatou ^^*,** AN Narra,** dan** Airawliet2327**

****Dan akhirnya fanfic ini saya selesaikan juga #meski sebenarnya dipaksakan. Saya tahu sih, ada begitu banyak plot holes dan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Seperti yang pernah saya bilang, bahkan dalam diri saya sendiri pun masih berselisih pendapat tentang segala aspek dalam fic ini. Hanya saja, kaena tidak tega untuk menghapusnya, saya memilih untuk melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat meski jalan ceritanya setengah dipaksakan. Karena itu mohon maaf kepada semua reader jika merasa kurang puas dengan fic ini, especially Freeya Lawliet-nee.

Meskipun begitu, seperti biasa, jika tidak memberatkan saya meminta setetes review dari reader-tachi ^^ Kotak review saya masih cukup untuk menampung segala atensi.

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
